Vous n'aurez pas ma mort
by Raimei94
Summary: Katie Bell sait qu'elle va mourir de la main de Voldemort. C'est inévitable. Les Mangemorts présents à ses côtés vont prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la regarder se faire torturer et tuer. Katie connaît certains d'entre eux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver autant d'anciens membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou les gens !**_

_**Voici une nouvelle fiction, cette fois centrée sur Harry Potter. Ou plutôt sur des personnages secondaires de l'oeuvre créée et appartenant à JK Rowling.**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, je continue Ma Terre. C'est juste que j'ai eu envie d'écrire autre chose. Ça arrive. Une idée à germé et je n'allai pas avoir l'esprit en paix tant que je ne l'aurai pas pondue avec le clavier.**_

_**Pour info, la fiction que vous allez lire, j'étais partie pour en faire un OS de 15 pages.**_

_**Finalement, elle fait 115 pages (329 300 signes) et va se diviser en trois chapitres.**_

_**Autant dire que l'inspiration s'est emparée de moi et a refusé de me lâcher... XD**_

_**Un peu comme d'habitude, le contenu n'est pas très joyeux, avec des hurlements et des larmes. En même temps, en lisant le pitch de la page d'accueil, vous êtes un peu prévenu...**_

_**J'espère en tout cas que cette fiction va vous plaire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

"- Mangemorts ! "

Le cri d'alerte provient d'Alicia.

Le mot est à peine formulé qu'un rayon vert touche Olivier dans le dos.

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'effondre sans un cri dans l'herbe.

Katie se tourne en direction d'Alicia pour lui prendre la main et transplaner avec elle afin de s'enfuir. Mais elle ne la voit pas. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est le dos d'une haute silhouette noire à capuche.

Lorsque le Mangemort s'écarte, le couteau ensanglanté qu'il tient l'accompagne. Katie aperçoit finalement son amie. Sur le pull beige d'Alicia, des taches rouges. Après un unique hoquet ensanglanté, la brune s'effondre. Les taches rouges au niveau de son sein gauche et en dessous de son sternum grossissent pour n'en former plus qu'une.

Le visage de la jeune femme, déformé par la douleur, se détend légèrement tandis qu'elle ferme une dernière fois les yeux.

Katie lève autour d'elle un bouclier protecteur. Pas assez puissant. Elle n'est pas assez concentrée.

Un _Endoloris_ traverse son sort de défense pour la toucher à l'épaule.

Katie se retrouve au sol à hurler, hurler et hurler sa douleur, jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort daigne mettre fin au sortilège.

Tremblante, elle n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Un autre assassin caché derrière un masque lui met un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis un deuxième et un troisième, pendant qu'un autre lui écrase la main droite avec sa botte cloutée.

La jeune femme lâche sa baguette.

Un sort d'entrave vient immobiliser ses bras et poignets derrière son dos. Elle entend les Mangemorts la dépouiller des charmes de protections dont elle bénéficie.

Katie Bell est définitivement prise au piège. Elle ne pourra pas transplaner ni se défendre.

Tout comme Alicia et Olivier, cette colline verdoyante dépourvue d'arbres et paumée du comté de Devon sera son tombeau.

Les circonstances ayant mené à cette scène n'ont rien d'exceptionnel pour des sorciers et sorcières vivant en Grande-Bretagne en ces temps troublés.

En une tiède matinée de juillet, elle est partie en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix avec Alicia Spinnet et Olivier Dubois, deux de ses meilleurs amis et anciens camarades de Poudlard.

Ils devaient se rendre dans un vieux manoir abandonné par son ancien propriétaire, un sorcier de Sang-Pur parti en exile à cause de la guerre. Une propriété magique laissée à l'abandon comme celle-là avait tout pour attirer l'attention de l'Ordre, continuellement en recherche de lieux sûrs et nouveaux points de chute. Déjà protégée par de nombreux sorts, naturellement repousse-Moldu, perdue dans une campagne attirant peu l'attention…

Oui, la propriété avait tout pour attirer les convoitises.

Celle de l'Ordre comme celle des Mangemorts.

Le trio n'était pas seul sur les lieux. Trois serviteurs de Voldemort procédaient déjà à un repérage. Alors que les jeunes gens achevaient de gravir la colline pour atteindre leur objectif, ils se sont fait repérer et identifier par les Mangemorts, qui les ont eus par surprise.

Les Gryffondors n'ont même pas eu l'opportunité de férocement se battre comme les lions qu'ils sont.

Olivier a reçu un _Avada Kedavra_ dans le dos. Alicia a reçu une dague dans le poumon gauche.

Katie a eu moins de chance.

Si elle n'a pas été tuée immédiatement, c'est que les Mangemorts veulent s'amuser avec elle. La faire souffrir. Contrairement à Olivier et Alicia, sa mort ne sera pas rapide.

Chacun des Mangemorts qui l'entoure porte l'uniforme propre à cette secte d'assassins.

Et cette tenue est répugnante. Noire, aussi noire que leurs âmes et le monde auquel ils aspirent. A l'exception bien sûre de leurs masques. Ils sont uniques, propres à chaque Mangemorts et finement gravés, avec des détails esthétiques impressionnants. Mais ils n'en renvoient pas moins la sensation d'observer un crâne de squelette.

La délicatesse du masque est soit soulignée soit contrastée par la tenue qu'ils mettent par-dessous leur robe de sorcier sombre. Cela peut tout aussi bien être un fin veston en velours avec boutons et broderies cousus au fil d'argent qu'une veste en cuir dur et épais à l'allure bien plus bourrue.

La seule obligation, c'est que la couleur principale reste le noir. Par-dessus, l'unique modèle de robe de sorcier large qu'ils ont tous adopté leur offre une allure aussi flottante que celle des Détraqueurs.

Mais là où ces derniers ont l'excuse d'être par nature d'ignobles créatures, les Mangemorts ont _choisi_ d'être des monstres haineux.

Celui qui lui a arraché sa baguette gesticule sur son droit ou non à posséder un tel objet magique. Il persifle d'une voix rocailleuse qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle n'a pu entrer en possession d'un tel objet qu'en le volant à un « bon et honnête sorcier ».

Katie doit reconnaître que dans le fond, ce n'est pas totalement faux.

La baguette sombre en bois souple n'est pas celle que Katie a reçue dix années plus tôt en se rendant pour la première fois au Chemin de Travers et chez le fabricant de baguette Ollivander. Non, la baguette qu'on vient de lui arracher, elle appartenait à un Mangemort. Elle s'en est emparée lors de la bataille de Poudlard, un peu plus de deux années plus tôt.

Sa nouvelle baguette n'a jamais été aussi confortable et obéissante que l'ancienne. Mais elle ne l'a jamais trahie. Et mieux vaut ne pas être trahie par sa baguette magique lorsque l'on œuvre contre le régime dictatorial de Voldemort pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix. Et qu'en plus, on est d'origine moldue.

" - Les baguettes sont devenues rares. Mais on ne peut rien pour elle. Cette innocente baguette est perdue à cause de toi ", lui annonce d'une voix pensive le Mangemort qui fait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. " Tu l'as contaminé avec ta vilénie de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et on ne veut plus de magie contaminée. "

Après ces mots, le psychopathe brise la baguette en de multiples morceaux et les laisse tomber par terre.

Le cœur de Katie se serre dans sa poitrine. Cette baguette a été sa compagne de route au même titre que ses alliés de l'Ordre.

Le même Mangemort sort de l'une de ses poches un rouleau jauni et manifestement abimé. Le parchemin comporte une flopée de petits visages mouvants, ceux des sorciers activement recherchés par le gouvernement dirigé par Voldemort. Ils appartiennent à l'Ordre du Phénix, sont considérés comme des traitres à leur sang ou sont tout simplement des né-Moldus ayant jusqu'à présent échappé aux rafles du régime.

L'homme, duquel émane une forte odeur de crasse et de gin, lui met sous le nez une photo d'elle-même en noir et blanc datant de plusieurs années. Du temps de Poudlard plus précisément. C'est sa photo de classe de Septième année.

Katie se voit avec trois ans de moins, souriante et heureuse. Elle avait plus de joues et de joie de vivre dans les yeux à cette époque.

Ce retour dans le passé est rapidement interrompu par l'apparition sur la photo de lettres écrites en rouge écarlates et formant l'insulte infernale : Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le Mangemort propose, afin de laver l'affront de sa possession d'une baguette magique, de l'ensorceler avec un _Impero_ pour l'obliger à réduire en charpie les cadavres de ses amis allongés à quelques mètres d'elle.

Après quoi, il se fera un plaisir de la tuer à son tour avant de réduit lui-même son corps en charpie.

" - Non. On devrait la ramener au QG. Pour une exécution publique avec tout le monde. Ce serait bien pour le moral des troupes. Et puis… cela fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu observer l'art magnifique pratiqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Accordons-nous un peu de bon temps et laissons la Sang-de-Bourbe gueuler ", suggère avec gourmandise un autre Mangemort, celui qui s'est chargé de lui immobiliser les mains derrière le dos

Le troisième larron a l'air de tellement apprécier l'idée qu'il se propose d'aller soumettre la proposition à Voldemort et ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Les deux autres approuvent.

Il disparait en transplanant, laissant derrière lui Katie et deux Mangemorts bien déterminés à s'occuper en attendant son retour et la réponse.

Le Mangemort à l'origine de la brillante idée se penche au-dessus d'une Katie Bell à genou et obstinément mutique.

Il lui souffle des mots doux à l'oreille.

" - Alors Sang-de-Bourbe ? A qui ont dit merci ? Tu vas sûrement avoir l'honneur de te faire exécuter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'est bien plus que ce qu'un déchet comme toi mérite. "

Rassemblant sa salive en faisant le plus de bruit possible, Katie crache un énorme molard à la face du Mangemort.

Son masque protège évidemment le visage de l'assassin du crachat. Mais les yeux marrons que la brune peut discerner à travers ne laissent place à aucun doute.

Le Mangemort a détesté.

" - Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! "

Son poing ganté vient trouver le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle tombe par terre, sur l'herbe verte, en crachant cette fois de la salive _et_ du sang.

Le Mangemort vient agripper le col du large sweet bleu marine à capuche dont Katie est affublée pour la redresser. Beuglant une nouvelle injure, il l'attrape par les cheveux, défaisant au passage sa queue de cheval brune. Il lui met un coup de poing dans le ventre, brisant au passage l'une de ses côtes déjà fragilisée par des coups précédents.

A droite de Katie, le deuxième Mangemort rigole. Le son guttural et désagréable se perd dans l'immensité du ciel. La sorcière ne peut pas décider s'il rit de son tourment ou s'il s'amuse toujours du crachat dont elle a fait bénéficier son acolyte.

De nombreux coups et une épaule disloquée plus tard, le troisième Mangemort réapparait.

Il annonce gaiement, toujours derrière son masque funeste, que Voldemort est enchanté par l'idée d'une exécution publique.

Ils doivent se rendre sans attendre au manoir des Malfoy.

" - Il faudra un peu de temps avant que tout le monde quitte son poste et arrive au manoir. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura quasiment tout le monde ", continue-t-il avec une voix semblable à celle d'un enfant heureux d'aller dans un parc d'attraction.

Afin de la conserver en vie en attendant l'exécution, le Mangemort cesse de battre Katie. Mais, pour la mesure et parce qu'elle l'a vraiment mis en rogne, il lui envoie un _Endoloris_.

Katie hurle et hurle et hurle en se convulsant par terre, salissant toujours plus son sweet déjà souillé par l'herbe, la terre et son propre sang.

Ses cheveux désormais libres collent à son visage recouvert de sueur et de larmes. La douleur infligée par le sortilège lui fait oublier toutes ses blessures précédentes.

Quand le sortilège prend fin, la jeune femme, pourtant si téméraire, si courageuse, _si Gryffondor_, ne peut pas s'empêcher de sangloter convulsivement par terre en se recroquevillant en boule sur le côté, ses mains toujours liées dans son dos à cause de la magie.

En face d'elle se trouvent les cadavres d'Oliver et Alicia.

A cause du _Endoloris_ précédent, toute la force, la combativité, la fierté et l'adrénaline qui habitaient la brune la quittent.

Alors pour la première fois, Katie voit, réellement voit et _intègre_ que ses amis ne sont plus.

Ses sanglots prennent en intensité. Elle pleure maintenant à gorge déployée, sans rien retenir ou cacher. Elle pleure parce qu'elle _ne peut_ rien faire d'autre.

Elle voudrait avancer ses mains pour toucher le visage d'Alicia. Ce visage si proche, si déformé par la douleur et la détresse et _si froid_ qui lui a souri à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Ce visage qui a grandi en même temps qu'elle et auquel la brune s'est si souvent référé pour savoir si elle avait pris une bonne ou une mauvaise décision.

Katie voudrait aussi fermer les paupières d'Olivier, parce que l'absence d'une étincelle de vie dans ses si belles orbites marrons lui est insupportable. Que ce soit pour lui gueuler dessus ou lui parler gentiment, les yeux d'Olivier ont toujours été aussi vivaces et ardents que des flammes. Tellement expressifs. Et pourtant tellement _vides_ maintenant.

Elle voudrait pouvoir les empoigner tous les deux pour les serrer contre elle.

Juste pour sentir, une dernière fois, leur odeur si familière ainsi que les ultimes fragments de leur chaleur corporelle. Cet ultime héritage, elle le chérirait comme le plus beau trésor sur monde. Et, pour faire les choses proprement, elle les ramènerait auprès de l'Ordre pour leur offrir des funérailles dignes de ce nom et rendre leurs corps à leur famille.

Mais c'est impossible. Katie a les mains entravées par un sort et elle va mourir sans aucun espoir de voir sa dépouille rendue à ses proches.

Riant de sa détresse, l'un des Mangemorts l'empoigne par le col pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Une fois debout, Katie se rend compte que vu la douleur qu'elle ressent au niveau de sa cheville gauche, c'est qu'elle est probablement tordue. Le Mangemort lui attrape durement la nuque. Elle grimace en sentant les doigts gantés s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

La jeune femme jette un ultime regard à ses deux amis décédés.

Les Mangemorts transplanent, l'emportant avec eux dans un tourbillon chaotique et sombre. Ils laissent Alicia et Olivier derrière eux, à la merci de la nature et des charognards.

La probabilité pour que des Moldus les découvrent est extrêmement faible vu la proximité du manoir abandonné. Mais avec un peu de chance, des membres de l'Ordre les trouveront.

Contrairement à Katie.

Le tourbillon prend fin.

Quand ses rétines retrouvent la capacité d'analyser une image, Katie se rend compte qu'elle est nez-à nez avec un portail sombre. Il s'ouvre, révélant de grandes haies taillées et, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, un manoir aux contours rectilignes tout aussi sombre et lugubre que le portail qui le dissimulait. La météo n'a rien à voir avec le temps dans le Devon. Le ciel gris et pluvieux renforce la malveillance émanant de cette propriété que Katie identifie immédiatement.

Le manoir des Malfoy. Le quartier général de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Sa cheville foulée l'empêche d'avancer au même rythme que ses bourreaux.

Un Mangemort prend l'initiative d'utiliser un sort de lévitation sur elle. La brune sent ses pieds quitter le sol et son corps se pencher légèrement vers l'avant. Avec ses bras entravés dans son dos et ses pieds effleurant les gravillons, Katie s'imagine dans une position bien grotesque.

Loin de protester ou d'insulter ses ennemis, elle conserve son mutisme.

Ces assassins ne méritent pas que l'on fasse l'effort de formuler des mots.

Tenter d'échanger avec eux ne servirait à rien.

Les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ont cessé de parler. Le manoir Malfoy est le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plus de trois ans. Sa maison. Son territoire. Et on n'interrompt pas la quiétude de la demeure du maître sans qu'il en ait lui-même fait la demande.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du manoir, le quatuor s'arrête devant une lourde porte de bois et de fer. Celle-ci s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

Les Mangemorts et leur prisonnière évoluent en silence à travers un dédale de couloirs richement décorés mais trop sombres. Presque tous les rideaux de couleur vert forêt ont été tirés. Il n'y a aucune trace de poussière, mais le manque de présence donne aux lieux un aspect vieillot et sale. Des traces aux murs, eux aussi d'une teinte verte, attestent que de nombreux tableaux, sûrement les portraits de la dynastie Malfoy, ont été enlevés.

Le bruit des bottes épaisses des Mangemorts sur le sol en marbre blanc se répercute dans les couloirs rongés par les ténèbres et dépouillé de vie.

Droite. Droite. Gauche.

Katie, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, a mémorisé le plan du manoir des Malfoy. Elle sait dans quelle pièce ils se rendent.

Droite. Et enfin gauche.

L'ancienne salle de réception des Malfoy. Son lieu de mise à mort. Katie n'est pas la première. Et elle ne sera pas la dernière.

Quand le quatuor arrive dans la salle au plafond follement haut et aux rideaux fermés, seuls cinq Mangemorts sont déjà présents, tous en uniformes.

Katie se doute qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus.

L'un des Mangemorts met fin au sort de lévitation. La jeune femme tombe durement par terre et se blesse le menton sur le parquet en bois.

Un autre Mangemort, sûrement un lieutenant important, l'attrape par le bras pour l'obliger à se mettre à genou et l'immobilise dans cette position avec un sort. Il lui attrape ensuite la mâchoire et chasse les cheveux qui lui collent au visage afin de pouvoir mieux la regarder.

Comme on regarderait un cheval sur un plateau d'enchères.

" - La laideur des Sang-de-Bourbe dans toute sa splendeur ", dit-il avec un dégoût manifeste. " Vous ne l'avez pas déjà brisé j'espère ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content si tout se termine en quelques secondes.

" - Non, non ", balbutie le Mangemort qui l'a battu en optant soudainement pour une voix timide et servile. " Elle remplira parfaitement son rôle, je vous l'assure. "

Le Mangemort, qui porte en dessous de sa robe de sorcier une jaquette en velours noir épais, lâche la mâchoire de Katie avec un reniflement de dégoût. Il frotte le bout de ses doigts gantés pour en faire disparaitre les traces de larme, de sueur et de sang.

Katie grimace et va frotter son visage sur ses épaules afin de faire disparaitre toute trace de larmes.

Ses ennemis, que ce soit Voldemort ou ses sbires, vont chercher la moindre faille pour rire d'elle et la faire souffrir.

Elle s'est permise de pleurer les morts d'Alicia et Olivier plus tôt.

Maintenant, elle doit se reprendre et redevenir une fière membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Plus facile à penser qu'à faire.

La respiration de Katie est laborieuse. Elle a tellement mal aux côtes et à son épaule droite qu'il lui est difficile de contenir des gémissement et larmes de douleur.

Chaque respiration est une torture. Sans oublier sa cheville gauche tordue et les multiples meurtrissures, bleus et hémorragies présents sur son corps.

Des blessures, elle va en recevoir d'autres dans les heures à venir. Elle est là pour ça après tout.

On va la torturer pour obtenir des informations.

Mais on va surtout la torturer pour le _plaisir_.

Une douzaine de Mangemorts sont présents dans la pièce maintenant. De par leur présence, ils assombrissent encore plus une pièce froide aux murs verts immondes.

Le soleil est quasiment à son paroxysme dans le ciel. Pourtant, des idiots ont tirés tous les rideaux de la pièce. Les chandelles anciennes en fer forgé et l'unique cheminée à l'encadrement aussi sombre que le charbon sont bien incapables d'illuminer correctement la pièce.

Cette semi-obscurité est ridicule. Katie n'en comprend pas le but.

Il règne dans cette saloperie de salle bien trop froide une ambiance morbide. Les odeurs de chacun forment un bouquet loin d'être appréciable. Mélange d'alcool, de sang et de crasse.

Les Mangemorts autour d'elle sont pour la plupart silencieux, mais d'autres échangent entre eux en chuchotant. Elle capte quelques bouts de phrases éparses et comprend aisément la substance de leurs conversations : des réflexions sur son « sang sale » et l'impatience d'assister à son tourment à venir.

Au fil de leurs arrivées, les Mangemorts se placent en demi-cercle autour d'elle. Ils se répartissent de manière équitable autour d'un fauteuil aux allures de trône. Parfaitement alignés les uns à côté des autres, ils demeurent à une dizaine de mètres de distance de Katie.

Ils sont à la fois terrifiants et ridicules dans leur tenue clichée au possible.

Dans un film moldu, un protagoniste arborant une telle allure aurait d'instinct été affilié à la catégorie « Méchant ». La tenue noire, les masques inspirés par l'apparence des cadavres… Aucune subtilité.

Et puis les bottes épaisses, les gants de bourreau. Et la capuche… Bon sang, _la capuche_…

Si plusieurs d'entre eux ont opté pour des capuches plates, d'autres ont volontairement choisis des capuches dures et en pointes qui ne sont pas sans rappeler à Katie l'un des symboles de haine les plus connus du monde moldu dans lequel elle est née.

Des capuches pareilles, ça évoque directement le Ku Klux Klan...

Vraiment la _subtilité_ incarnée.

Une nouvelle paire de bottes entre dans la salle.

Malgré tout le courage qu'elle essaye de mobiliser, Katie ne peut pas empêcher la peur et la détresse de s'accrocher à elle.

Elle ne _veut pas_ mourir.

Merde, elle a _vingt-et-un ans_.

Comment peut-on mourir assassinée à vingt-et-un ans en Grande-Bretagne et en l'an 2000 ?

Malgré la petite voix indignée en elle, Katie sait bien qu'elle va mourir. Elle le sait, tout comme les psychopathes qui l'entourent.

Et elle sait que tous, dans cette salle, seront _foutrement_ heureux de la voir crever.

Parce qu'elle est une née-Moldue qu'ils considèrent comme inférieure.

Une saloperie de « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui ne devrait pas exister.

Katie se concentre sur la lourde chaise aux allures de trône en face d'elle. Le bois d'ébène aurait pu être beau. Mais la forme lourde du meuble lui enlève tout son charme. Même le feu chatoyant de la cheminé ne parvient pas à affiner les contours de cette pauvre chaise accueillant les miches du sorcier le plus monstrueux de tous les temps.

C'est depuis ce fauteuil que Voldemort va annoncer sa sentence.

C'est depuis ce fauteuil qu'il va lancer les sorts destinés à la torturer et la tuer.

Katie ferme les yeux. Elle _doit_ faire la paix avec elle-même.

Et vite.

Elle ne peut pas se permettre de faire face à Voldemort à ruminant trop de doutes et d'appréhensions. Il s'en servirait pour la _détruire_ encore plus, pour lui arracher tout chance de quitter ce monde avec un minimum de dignité.

Seulement, des regrets, elle en a beaucoup.

S'être fait prendre déjà.

Ne pas avoir pu sauver Olivier et Alicia.

Ne pas avoir pu sauver Leanne, Angelina, Fred, George, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, Roger, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, Kingsley, Justin, Neville, Lee, Cormack, Minerva, Cho, Summerby, Demelza, Colin, Dennis, Terry, Eddie, Lavande…

Les noms fusent dans l'esprit de Katie. Elle sait qu'elle en oublie. Et que pour la plupart d'entre eux, elle n'aurait absolument rien pu faire pour les sauver ou même les aider.

Mais se souvenir d'eux maintenant c'est aussi, à son sens, leur rendre un dernier hommage. Comme elle espère que ses amis et alliés encore vivants lui rendront hommage.

Quoi d'autre ?

Ah oui. Il y a cette gamine qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver il y a plus d'un an, dans la forêt de Gaultres. Trois membres de l'Ordre contre sept Mangemorts. Et quatre gamins né-Moldus de moins de douze ans. L'un des enfants, une fillette blonde aux genoux ensanglantés et aux joues creuses, a dérapé et est tombée par terre. Il a fallu choisir entre retourner la chercher en compromettant le sauvetage des trois autres, ou la laisser derrière. Katie a pris l'initiative de la laisser derrière. Elle s'en est voulu et a pleuré pendant des jours, les hurlements de l'enfant résonnant en boucle dans son cerveau.

Malheureusement, des enfants comme la gamine blonde, il y en a eu d'autres.

Les murmures autour d'elle s'intensifient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Plus le temps de trainer. Katie doit faire la paix avec le plus gros regret de tous.

La mort de sa famille.

Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998, la victoire a été à portée de main pour le camp de la lumière.

Si Neville était parvenu à décapiter le serpent Nagini avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, Voldemort aurait perdu la totalité de ses Horcruxes.

Il aurait alors suffi d'un sort bien placé pour sceller l'issu de cette bataille.

Mais non. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela s'est passé.

Le coup d'épée porté par Neville a raté sa cible de peu à cause d'un sort lancé par Rabastan Lestrange. Neville est tombé à terre avec l'épée. Nagini l'a achevé au sol. Les écailles dégoulinantes du sang du Gryffondor, le serpent est retourné vers son maître en trainant avec lui l'épée du fondateur de Poudlard.

L'impossibilité de venir à bout de Nagini, et donc Voldemort, a rendu l'issue inévitable. L'obscurité a gagné.

Lorsque le corps de Minerva McGonagall est tombé au sol, Kingsley a ordonné la retraite. La fuite. La débandade. Rien de lâche dans ce geste. Juste la réalisation que cela ne sert à rien de laisser plus de gens mourir dans une bataille perdue. Autant fuir aujourd'hui et rester en vie pour continuer de se battre demain.

Katie a transplané pour se rendre auprès de sa famille, abandonnant derrière elle les cadavres de ses amis. Elle devait faire vite. Nul doute que son visage avait été identifié par des Mangemorts la connaissant ou des traîtres de Serpentard par nature attirés par Voldemort.

Sa participation à la bataille de Poudlard n'allait pas rester sans conséquence.

Dès son arrivée, elle les a enjoint à se tenir prêts pour partir dans les dix minutes. Il y avait peu de chance que les Mangemorts rappliquent en priorité chez elle, mais Katie n'a voulu prendre aucun risque.

Katie les a fait transplaner un par un jusqu'au port de Douvres afin d'embarquer en direction de la France. Après leur victoire à Poudlard, les Mangemorts allaient en priorité prendre le contrôle des transports typiquement sorciers, ceux qu'ils connaissent le plus, comme les Portoloins ou la gare de King Cross. Les aéroports ou les ports moldus viendraient après.

Katie a repéré un bateau de pêche prêt au départ et a lancé un _Impero_ à deux marins pour les obliger à leur faire traverser la Manche.

Peu à même de faire confiance aux autorités françaises, Katie a choisie de cacher sa famille dans une commune moyenne d'Aquitaine possédant déjà une forte présence anglaise et surtout moldue. Ainsi, sa famille passerait inaperçue.

Après être restée une semaine à leurs côtés pour les aider à s'installer et à se protéger, Katie leur a annoncé qu'elle retournait en Grande-Bretagne pour se battre.

Tout le monde a protesté, arguant qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'elle n'avait pas à se battre à dix-neuf ans, qu'ils ne voulaient pas la perdre.

" - Si je ne me bat pas, qui le fera ? ", leur a rétorqué Katie.

Des gamins de quatorze ans comme le regretté Dennis Crivey ? Des nés-Moldus trop jeunes pour avoir pu apprendre leur véritable nature et qui vont se retrouver traqués par une armée de psychopathes meurtriers déterminés à leur faire la peau ?

Qui ? _Qui_ sinon des gens comme elle ?

La jeune femme ne leur a même pas dit au revoir correctement. Les voir pleurer et s'agripper à elle était trop dur.

Elle a tout simplement transplané.

Katie ne les a jamais revus.

Les Mangemorts les ont débusqués cinq mois plus tard.

Comment, elle ne l'a jamais su. Elle sait juste qu'un matin de l'été 1998, Hermione est entrée en trombe dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Alicia et Angelina dans une maison sûre de l'Ordre. Elle serrait dans les mains la Gazette du Sorcier. A l'intérieur, un court article annonçait la mort de la famille Bell dans une commune de l'Aquitaine française.

Deux hommes, trois femmes et trois mineurs avaient été retrouvés dans la salon familiale, par terre, chacun d'eux tenant entre les mains une photo de l'aînée des Bell : Katie.

Les appels téléphoniques depuis une cabine de Cardiff n'ont rien donné, si ce n'est de toujours tomber sur la boite vocale des Bell. Se rendre en France aurait été du suicide pour Katie.

Cet article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, un journal depuis longtemps à la botte du gouvernement et donc de Voldemort, avait évidemment pour but de la faire sortir de sa tanière et de l'encourager à se jeter dans un piège tendu par les Mangemorts.

Un contact de l'Ordre en France s'est déplacé pour aller vérifier sur place. Au lieu de s'introduire dans la maison aux fenêtres fermées - et manifestement surveillée par des hommes des Mangemorts -, le contact a téléphoné aux pompiers français pour signaler une fuite de gaz chez les Bell. Les pompiers sont rapidement arrivés sur les lieux et ont frappé à la porte fermée. Devant le manque de réponse, les Moldus ont forcé l'entrée. Point de gaz dans la maison.

Mais une découverte macabre qui a mobilisé, en plus des pompiers, la police moldue.

Les Bell étaient bien morts chez eux. Et dans la disposition décrite par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Faire la paix avec un tel souvenir, une telle douleur, est impossible. Katie le sait.

Ses parents, sa grand-mère, sa petite sœur, ses cousins ainsi que son oncle et sa tante sont morts parce que les Mangemorts voulaient l'atteindre _elle_. Si elle n'avait pas choisi de se battre, ils n'auraient jamais pris la peine de se déplacer dans un autre pays pour assassiner une banale famille moldue.

Alors, avant de mourir, Katie veut se forcer à répondre à une question qu'elle a toujours fuit.

Si elle avait une chance de remonter dans le temps, juste avant la bataille de Poudlard, ferait-elle exactement les mêmes choix ?

Choisirait-elle de se battre contre le camp de Voldemort ? Choisirait-elle de se battre pour retrouver le droit d'être une sorcière libre et respectée en Grande-Bretagne ?

Choisirait-elle de se battre, même en sachant que cela causerait la mort de sa famille, sa si innocente famille qui n'a eu pour seul tort que d'engendrer une enfant sensible à la magie ?

" - Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas réuni pour assister à une exécution ? ", demande à voix basse un Mangemort affublé d'un pantalon à écailles.

" - Trois mois ", répond un autre assassin aux gants limés. " C'était une vieille harpie habillée comme pas possible.

" - Ah oui. Je me souviens. Elle était à la bataille de Poudlard. Traître à son sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a bien fait gueuler. "

_" - Augusta Londubat_. Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre la vieille peau. Difficile à coincer. "

" - Elle est morte. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et avec elle les dernières traces de l'ignoble lignée des Londubat. "

Et ils ricanent. Comme ça, cruellement. Sans honte ou toute forme de respect envers une dame s'étant battu jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions et un monde meilleur.

D'autres les rejoignent dans leur hilarité.

Oui.

Si c'était à refaire, Katie le referait. Elle choisirait de se battre. Quitte à perdre. Encore et encore.

Elle a fait un choix deux années plus tôt. Il était sincère et juste.

Et ce choix, ce satané choix qui lui a _tant_ coûté et a tant coûté _à d'autres_, elle va l'assumer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Les murmures se taisent.

Deux lourdes paires de bottes se font entendre. Mais c'est une troisième personne, bien plus silencieuse et à la démarche sinueuse, qui prend place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Même son serpent, Nagini, fait plus de bruit en rampant au sol à ses côtés.

Voldemort.

Par Merlin qu'il est laid et malveillant.

Son crâne chauve renforce l'aspect cadavérique de son visage aussi blanc que celui d'un mort. Son nez est inexistant et remplacé par deux fentes qui se dilatent à chaque nouvelle respiration. Ses yeux, aussi rouges que le sang dans lequel il veut noyer le monde, scrutent et _évaluent_ Katie.

A peine rencontre-t-elle son regard qu'elle replonge ses yeux en direction du parquet.

Elle ne veut pas _le regarder_. Tout son corps lui commande de ne pas poser les yeux sur l'incarnation du mal en face d'elle.

Cette lâcheté la met en rage.

Elle est une Gryffondor non ? Est-ce que Harry a déjà hésité à regarder Voldemort dans les yeux ?

Non.

Harry a de nombreuses fois affronté Voldemort et la mort en face. Avec bravoure et dignité.

Elle se doit de faire de même.

Pour Augusta.

Pour Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Arthur, Luna, Anthony, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Aberforth, Percy, Bill, Fleur et les autres qui se battent toujours.

Pour sa famille.

Pour elle-même.

Alors Katie prend une grande inspiration malgré la douleur qui lui foudroie les côtes. Elle relève la tête pour affronter le visage et le regard de Voldemort.

La brune en appelle à toute la haine en elle pour foudroyer le sorcier maléfique du regard.

A la droite de ce dernier, Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule de l'assemblée à ne pas porter l'uniforme propre aux Mangemorts, hoquette de manière exagérée devant l'affront. Le bustier de sa robe noire geint sous la violence de sa respiration.

La sorcière folle et sadique fait un pas en avant dans une tempête de tissus, sort d'un geste ample sa baguette de son étui et la pointe en direction de Katie, déterminée à lui faire payer son insolence.

On ne jauge pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On courbe l'échine et on s'incline devant lui.

Cette petite salope arrogante va apprendre sa place.

" - Bella, voyons… Range ta baguette. "

La voix lente et suave de Voldemort est pareille à un couteau glacé que l'on aurait plongé dans l'azote.

Katie sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle tient bon. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas le visage de Voldemort.

Le serpent Nagini siffle. Sa longue langue caresse l'air devant lui. Il est manifestement prêt à la gober tout rond.

" - Comme vous voulez Maître… "

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange est aiguë, à la limite du criard. Elle range sa baguette et recule pour reprendre sa place dans les rangs. Mais elle observe tout de même Katie en secouant sa tête à la manière d'un oiseau de proie, ses boucles brunes indomptables se mouvant d'une manière chaotique le long de ses épaules nues.

Cette femme est définitivement pétée du bulbe.

Les murmures montent du côté des Mangemorts. L'attitude combative de l'ancienne Gryffondor les met en rogne.

Ils sont une bonne soixantaine maintenant, tous en uniforme et masqués.

Vu le nombre, il y a ici, en plus du premier cercle, le ciment dur des troupes de Voldemort.

Les têtes pensantes, les soldats d'élite, les lieutenants. Le socle sur lequel repose le régime.

Toutes les personnes réunies ici sont forcément des fidèles qu'il n'y a pas eu besoin de menacer ou de placer sous le sortilège de l'Imperium afin de leur faire rejoindre la cause. Tous sont en pleine possession de leurs moyens et de leur intellect.

Cette soixantaine de monstres a _choisi_ de rallier Voldemort et de porter _la marque_.

Les pires raclures qui soient quoi.

Mais ils n'intéressent pas Katie.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est Voldemort.

Le maître. Le sorcier noir à l'origine de toute cette horreur. C'est lui qu'elle doit affronter jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la vie.

Le reste est secondaire et ne ferait que la distraire.

" - Calmez-vous mes amis ", ordonne d'une voix douce le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour calmer la grogne de ses acolytes. " Vous savez que _j'adore_ lorsqu'ils reprennent courage et redressent la tête. "

Il se lève de son fauteuil, fantôme pâle enveloppé d'un tissu noir aérien. Un pas, deux pas, six pas. Il est pieds nus.

Voldemort s'arrête juste devant Katie pour la regarder de haut et l'écraser comme il se doit de sa puissance et de sa supériorité.

Elle lève la tête pour suivre son regard, déterminée à rester digne jusqu'au bout.

" - Et j'adore les briser juste après avoir repris courage. "

L'instant d'après, sa main droite tient la baguette de Sureau. Il la positionne entre son majeur et son index avant de la pointer vers Katie.

Voldemort ne prononce pas le mot.

Mais le sort est reconnaissable entre tous.

_Endoloris_.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Katie hurle à s'en arracher la gorge.

La douleur… Jamais un _Endoloris_ ne lui a fait _aussi mal_.

Ça brûle, ça glace, ça la déchire, l'écrase, l'étouffe, la broie, la noie, l'éviscère, l'écorche, la dévore, la ronge.

Et elle n'a même pas l'impression qu'il y mette du cœur.

Voldemort lève le sort au bout de dix secondes. Mais pour Katie, c'est comme s'il avait duré plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs longues et _interminables_ minutes.

Des sanglots incontrôlables lui échappent malgré ses efforts pour les refouler. Pareil pour les spasmes qui agitent son corps.

La jeune femme se rend compte que du sang chaud a de nouveau envahie sa bouche. Elle s'est mordu la langue.

Alors qu'elle lutte pour se redresser afin de s'asseoir par terre, elle se rend compte que Voldemort est retourné prendre place sur son fauteuil. La moue qu'il aborde est froide, mais également amusée.

Les efforts qu'elle fait pour rependre contenance _l'amusent_.

Très bien. Qu'il continue à la jauger tout en la torturant.

Katie aussi sait observer.

Elle a vu les sillons et fissures qui courent le long de sa baguette magique. Elle a remarqué le tact avec lequel Voldemort la manipule.

Katie comprend très bien que la fameuse baguette de Sureau est à l'agonie. Et qu'un jour, oui, _un beau jour_, elle va finalement se rompre. Voldemort perdra alors sa plus puissante arme.

Katie a aussi remarqué les traits maladifs du sorcier maléfique. Bien sûr, ce dernier possède depuis plusieurs décennies un visage qu'il est impossible de qualifier d'humain.

Mais il est évident que depuis la bataille de Poudlard, le tyran a perdu de sa superbe. Trop amaigri, trop de cernes, les traits trop tirés, la langue trop jaune, les lèvres trop sèches, la peau trop flasque. Des veines noires trop apparentes sur son crâne. Des tremblements compulsifs qu'il lui est impossible de complètement dissimuler.

La perte de six de ses Horcruxes a définitivement _affaiblit_ Voldemort.

Physiquement et mentalement.

Il ne lui reste plus que son serpent Nagini, qui l'accompagne où qu'il aille. Et il est manifestement trop faible pour tenter de créer un nouvel Horcruxe.

Sept était la limite.

Il reste le mage le plus puissant du monde.

Mais, comme Harry le dit souvent, il ne va qu'en descendant.

Et un jour, il sera descendu suffisamment bas pour être mis à terre.

Katie ne sera plus là.

Mais savoir que cela arrivera _immanquablement_ lui réchauffe le cœur.

" - Je ne reconnais pas ton visage Sang-de-Bourbe ", finit par dire Voldemort en caressant le bois du fauteuil avec ses trop longs ongles, avant de se retourner vers un Mangemort. " Mulciber, mon cher, qui est notre jeune invitée ? Je déteste torturer quelqu'un dont j'ignore l'identité. "

Le Mulciber en question est l'homme qui a en premier lieu proposé de la placer sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Preuve qu'il possède un statut supérieur au timoré ayant torturé Katie, il répond à Voldemort d'une voix révérencieuse mais ferme.

" - Cette vermine s'appelle Katie Bell. Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a participé à la bataille de Poudlard peu après la fin de sa scolarité là-bas. Elle est référencée comme une membre active de l'Ordre du Phénix.

" - Oh… Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ", soupire Voldemort d'une voix laissant entendre qu'il est déçu. " Aucun… accomplissement ? Fait d'arme ?

" - Elle a participé à l'embuscade ayant coûté la vie à Macnair. Et vous avez autorisé une mission pour aller tuer sa famille en France.

" - Aucun souvenir. Il n'y avait personne de plus intéressant dans le groupe que vous avez intercepté ? "

Katie peine à y croire.

Voldemort est _déçu_. Déçu de ne pas s'être fait livrer une personne qu'il juge plus digne de mourir de sa baguette.

L'ordure _pinaille_.

Il a fait tuer la famille de Katie et il pinaille.

" - Olivier Dubois et Alicia Spinnet. Anciens élèves de Poudlard. Respectivement Sang-Pur et Sang-Mêlé. Des membres actifs de l'Ordre sans grand intérêt. "

La moue déçue de Voldemort ne change pas. Des murmures se font entendre.

L'annonce des noms de ses amis défunts à fait sortir plusieurs Mangemorts de leur mutisme.

Katie prend conscience que parmi les assassins présents dans la salle, il doit y avoir des gens qu'elle _connaît_.

Des gens qui ont été avec elle à Poudlard. Des anciens camarades de classe.

Un frisson glacé la parcourt. Elle a envie de vomir.

Il lui est déjà arrivé de croiser d'anciens camarades d'école sur le champs de bataille. Certains étaient placés sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. D'autres se battaient de leur plein gré.

Tout le monde dans cette foutue salle est ici de son plein gré.

Combien de connaissances y a-t-il donc autour d'elle, à attendre de la regarder se faire _assassiner_ ?

Non ! Non. Focus. Focus.

Focus.

C'est Voldemort qui compte.

Ses anciens camarades d'école sont _sans importance_. C'est logique qu'il y en ai ici.

Leur présence ne change _rien du tout_.

Katie se reconcentre donc pour affronter le visage de Voldemort, qui la regarde maintenant d'un air extrêmement las, à la limite de l'ennuie.

" - J'aurais préféré le traitre à son sang. Ces gens-là sont les pires. Mais on a déjà eu Augusta Londubat la dernière fois… Un peu de changement fait du bien. Il nous faut vraiment mettre la main sur un membre important de l'Ordre. "

La dernière phrase est formulée d'une voix tout aussi suave que les précédentes, mais même Katie perçoit la menace voilée.

Cela fait trop longtemps que le camp de Voldemort n'a pas mis la main sur une personnalité _stratégique_ de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une personne impliquée dans les hautes sphères, quelqu'un qui pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'utile aux Mangemorts. Ou même un membre connu, dont la capture pourrait servir de propagande afin d'encourager les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et du et du reste du monde à se rallier à la cause de Voldemort.

Quelqu'un comme Aberforth, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Fleur…

Ou bien évidemment Harry.

Katie ne remplie aucun de ces critères. Elle est toujours restée un membre plus ou moins anonyme de l'Ordre.

Et c'est pour le mieux. Elle n'a jamais voulu occuper un rôle à part dans ce conflit.

Se battre au quotidien est suffisant.

Lorsque Voldemort va fouiller dans son esprit, il ne va rien trouver d'intéressant pour l'aider.

Grâce à un dispositif de surveillance magique efficace, à l'heure qu'il est, l'annonce de la mort d'Olivier et Alicia, ainsi que sa capture, a déjà fait le tour des membres de l'Ordre. Les protocoles ont changé. Les lieux à risque vidés.

Et ses amis ont dû commencer à la pleurer.

" - Nous finirons par les avoir Maître ", promet la voix hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange. " Ces rats ne nous échapperont pas indéfiniment. Et le rat devant nous… Une fois mort, il ne viendra plus nous troubler. "

Katie humecte ses lèvres sèches avec sa salive pleine de sang. L'insulte de la sorcière folle glisse sur elle sans la toucher.

La jeune femme a autre chose en tête.

Elle attend nerveusement la douleur suivante que va lui infliger Voldemort.

Ce dernier laisse échapper un léger rire en entendant la réflexion de sa fidèle acolyte.

Il trouve que le mot « rat » correspond très bien à cette… Katie Bell.

Voldemort voit les efforts qu'elle fait pour garder sa contenance et n'afficher aucune faiblesse. Tout en elle, son nom, son attitude, sa posture, son visage et ses yeux si… expressifs, hurlent qu'elle est une insupportable Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor.

Un rat oui.

Une vermine à exterminer pour redonner au monde sorcier la gloire qu'il mérite.

Ce rat, il veut le torturer de la meilleure manière qui soit. Que chaque souffrance infligée soit au paroxysme de son potentiel.

Le sortilège Doloris est évidemment la voie la plus directe. La plus simple.

Mais aujourd'hui, Voldemort ne veut pas aller au plus simple. Il a ressenti beaucoup d'ennui ces derniers temps. Peu de raids intéressants. Peu de challenge à sa mesure. Des histoires et aventures racontées par ses fidèles qui commencent un peu trop à se ressembler.

La Sang-de-Bourbe, aussi inintéressante soit-elle, est une distraction bienvenue dont il veut profiter au maximum.

Voldemort veut faire durer son agonie.

Alors, pour être efficace comme il le souhaite, il va devoir entrer dans la tête de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Fouiller dans son crâne de vermine pour apprendre comment la faire souffrir au mieux.

Katie voit le mage noir lever sa baguette depuis son siège.

Elle s'attend à un sort, certes, mais pas à ce qu'il pratique la Legilimancie aussi tôt avec elle.

Comme la majorité des membres de l'Ordre, elle a tenté de développer des compétences en Occlumancie aux côtés de Harry, Horace et Aberforth. Ses leçons ont rapidement pris fin tellement elle était mauvaise.

Katie Bell est un livre ouvert pour Voldemort.

Ce dernier y plonge sans douceur ni tact. Il commence sa lecture dès le début de la vie de Katie, qui voit resurgir dans son esprit des scènes dont elle n'avait jusqu'à présent aucun souvenir.

...

Elle est à quatre pattes sur un tapis légèrement râpeux représentant des routes et des immeubles. Avec sa petite voiture en plastique dont elle imite le bruit, elle chemine sur les routes en restant bien sur le tracé.

...

Elle pleurniche en demandant du pop-corn à sa grand-mère en plein milieu d'un zoo.

...

Elle mord le bras de Kevin McConnell, qui a tiré les cheveux de sa copine Marie.

Voldemort est là. Dans chacun de ces souvenirs. Silhouette maléfique trop sombre pour appartenir à un passé aussi innocent.

Il observe, analyse, parasite tout. Il ralentit sa lecture lorsqu'un souvenir ou une émotion l'attire. Revient en arrière s'il a le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Accélère s'il trouve la scène inintéressante.

...

Ses parents lui annoncent qu'elle va avoir une petite sœur. Elle ne veut pas d'une petite sœur. Elle ne veut pas partager ses parents avec quelqu'un d'autre.

...

Elle est tourmentée par une envie de cookie. Mais ses parents trouvent qu'elle mange trop de cookies au goûter. Alors ils les enferment dans un placard qu'ils verrouillent avec des clefs.

Ce méchant cadenas l'empêche d'accéder à ses précieux cookies. Elle souhaite qu'il disparaisse. A force de fixer le cadenas, il finit par se déverrouiller tout seul. Et Katie obtient ses cookies.

Voldemort s'attarde sur ce souvenir. Katie peut sentir son amusement dans sa tête. Elle aussi en ressent, mais pour une autre raison. Même l'empereur des fous a conscience qu'une née-Moldue comme Katie n'a pas « volé » sa magie. Sa magie a toujours fait partie d'elle.

Mais la propagande a quand même choisi de se focaliser sur cette _putain_ d'idée parce qu'elle est incroyablement fédératrice. Plus le mensonge est gros et plus il passe.

...

On lui met sa petite sœur nouvelle-née dans les bras. Elle braille. Elle est moche.

...

Ses parents et ses grands-parents la félicitent pour son premier spectacle de danse rock'n'roll. Katie est très fière.

...

Elle crie en sentant son pied se dérober sous elle. Sa main ne parvient pas à accrocher la branche. Elle va se faire mal en tombant de l'arbre.

Mais non. Sa chute ralentit toute seule et elle atterrie sans douleur au sol.

...

Elle dit à Dan Hobbes que maintenant, il est son petit-ami. Le garçon lui sourit en disant qu'il est d'accord.

...

Ses parents l'ont emmené faire son baptême de parapente. Elle veut recommencer. Encore et encore.

Voler est la meilleure des sensations.

...

Elle se bat avec Anton Blanchett parce qu'il a raquetté un plus petit. Le garçon plus grand qu'elle la pousse par terre. Et il glisse tout de suite après, sans explication.

...

Elle passe des vacances superbes aux Etats-Unis. Le meilleur moment, c'est quand ses parents confient sa petite sœur aux amis chez qui ils logent et l'emmènent dans une grande salle de concert, le Ritz.

Là-bas, les membres du groupe Led Zeppelin, torses nus sur scène, sécurisent définitivement en elle son amour du rock.

...

Minerva McGonagall est assise devant la table à manger du salon.

Elle lui annonce qu'elle est une sorcière, qu'elle est _spéciale_.

Qu'elle est invitée à venir apprendre la magie dans une école appelée Poudlard, où elle rencontrera plein d'autres enfants comme elle. Katie et ses parents sont sceptiques au début. Mais Minerva McGonagall a l'habitude et sait comment convaincre des familles moldues jusqu'à présent persuadées que la magie n'existe pas.

...

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se sent assaillie de partout. Tellement d'odeurs, de couleurs, d'animaux, de sons, de vêtements et de gens nouveaux. C'est grisant. C'est génial. Katie adore cet endroit.

...

Une énergie chaude et agréable l'envahie après qu'elle ait empoigné la baguette magique.

Monsieur Ollivander lui annonce qu'elle vient de trouver la baguette qui lui correspond. Vingt-sept centimètres, rigide, bois de hêtre avec des poils de Fléreur.

...

Elle embrasse ses parents et sa sœur avant de monter dans le train. Rachel lui demande encore de l'emmener avec elle.

Katie pince les joues de la chipie en lui promettant de leur écrire régulièrement.

...

Le Choixpeau magique l'envoie à Gryffondor. Elle n'accordait aucune importance à la maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée, n'ayant pas encore très bien compris ce qui les différenciaient. Mais cela fait plaisir de rejoindre une table qui applaudie son arrivée.

...

Le balai au sol a comme bondit dans sa main. En regardant autour d'elle, Katie constate avec fierté qu'elle est l'une des rares à avoir réussit l'exercice dès le début du cours.

...

Cette fille de Poufsouffle, Leanne, elle est vraiment super ! Très gentille et drôle. Petite et brune comme elle, avec des yeux marrons et un nez assez long courbé vers l'avant.

Katie la préfère aux autres filles de Gryffondor de son année.

...

Katie adore voler. Être sur un balai est encore mieux que le parapente. Madame Bibine et d'autres Gryffondor lui parlent de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais elle n'a pas encore très bien compris ce qu'est ce sport.

...

Les Serpentard sont des pestes ! Katie pleure dans les bras de Leanne.

« Sang-de-Bourbe » veut donc dire _ça_ ? Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ? Pourquoi l'insulter sur ses origines ?

C'est débile. C'est méchant.

C'est raciste.

...

Elle assiste à son premier match de Quidditch. Charlie Weasley, le capitaine, est incroyable. Katie _veut_ entrer dans l'équipe. Ça a l'air trop génial.

...

Une membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, la Deuxième année Angelina Johnson, accepte de s'entrainer de temps en temps avec elle pour l'aider à intégrer l'équipe l'an prochain. Katie est folle de joie.

Alicia Spinnet, une autre Gryffondor brune au physique légèrement râblé de la même année qu'Angelina, mais aussi membre de l'équipe de réserve, rejoint régulièrement les entrainements.

Katie les adore. Elle veut devenir amie avec elles.

...

Un Serpentard de son année, Graham Montague, lui dit qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ne pourra jamais entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Le brun au physique un peu épais lui dit que c'est « pour les vrais sorciers ».

Elle va s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer.

...

Fred et George Weasley sont trop marrants. Les deux rouquins viennent de transformer la cravate de Lucian Bole, un Serpentard de Troisième année particulièrement déplaisant, en serpent à sonnette.

Katie commence à comprendre que jeter des sorts à celles et ceux qui l'embêtent permet d'être plus tranquille.

...

Mine de rien, Katie retrouve avec plaisir ses CD, son baladeur et la chaine hi-fi familiale. Elle ne peut utiliser aucun objet électronique moldu à Poudlard. Pas de musique moldue non plus. C'est nul.

...

La discussion qu'elle a durant l'été avec ses parents sur le racisme n'est pas un moment agréable. Mais au moins, Katie comprend que ce n'est définitivement pas elle _le problème_. Sa petite soeur lui parle à nouveau de son envie d'entrer à Poudlard.

...

Lorsque le nom « Harry Potter » est appelé à la cérémonie de répartition des maisons, la quasi-totalité des élèves murmure son nom avec étonnement, voir admiration.

C'est qui « Harry Potter » ? Katie ne le connaît pas.

L'ombre malveillante de Voldemort tournoie autour de la silhouette du timide et _si jeune_ Harry Potter.

...

On lui explique finalement qui est Harry Potter, ce pauvre petit brun tout timide à la cicatrice à forme d'éclair sur le front. On lui parle aussi de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Katie comprend qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, les gens comme elle étaient traqués et tués.

...

Montague pointe un doigt sale vers elle et la traite à nouveau de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle lui balance un maléfice du Saucisson bien senti qui coûte trente points à Gryffondor. Dommage.

Mais ça lui a fait un bien fou et _comme par magie_, on se met à moins l'insulter qu'avant.

...

Olivier Dubois, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, un grand gaillard châtain bâtit en longueur, annonce son nom juste après ceux d'Angelina et d'Alicia.

Elle est poursuiveuse ! Elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Elle est tellement, _tellement _contente !

...

Olivier lui montre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et lui expose le profil de chacun. Et surtout de qui elle doit le plus se méfier. Les Serpentard ont la fâcheuse tendance d'attaquer les autres joueurs de Quidditch en dehors du terrain.

Miles Bletchley, le gardien aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux vert arrogants, et Adrian Pucey, un poursuiveur brun à la mâchoire prononcée, sont nouveaux dans l'équipe. Donc on ne sait quasiment rien sur eux.

Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur blond à la houppette folle, s'est toujours comporté correctement.

Les autres, il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste. Surtout de Marcus Flint, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, un grand brun au physique carré et à la dentition douteuse. Katie grimace en posant les yeux sur ce dernier. On dirait un troll.

...

Un troll. Dans les toilettes d'une école. Poudlard est définitivement un endroit bizarre et _un brin_ dangereux.

...

Son premier match. Elle stresse à mort. Les Gryffondor dans les tribunes scandent son nom mais elle ne l'entend pas à cause de sa concentration. Sauf quand Lee Jordan le hurle comme un fou furieux.

Un Cognard lui percute le crâne. Des étoiles envahissent ses yeux. Mais elle combat la douleur et tient bon. Elle marque des points pour son équipe. On peut compter sur elle.

Ce match, c'est Gryffondor qui le remporte face à Serpentard, grâce à Harry qui a attrapé le vif d'or en le gobant. Technique peu orthodoxe, elle en convient. Mais Katie prend quand même.

Elle vient de jouer et de _remporter_ le premier match de Quidditch de sa vie !

...

Tous les Gryffondor la prennent dans leur bras à tour de rôle pour la féliciter. Elle s'est rarement sentie aussi aimée qu'en cet instant.

Le Quidditch, c'est génial !

...

Leanne lui offre deux Gallions pour son anniversaire et lui dit que comme ça, elle va pouvoir économiser pour s'acheter son propre balai et arrêter d'utiliser ceux de l'école, qui commencent franchement à vieillir. Katie est folle de joie et enlace Leanne.

Plusieurs de ses amis se prêtent au jeu. Olivier lui offre trois Gallions. Alicia deux. Angelina trois. Harry trois. Cormack dix. Chacun des jumeaux Weasley cotise deux Mornilles. Ils s'excusent en disant qu'ils sont tous les deux fauchés. Mais ils lui promettent de mettre plus quand ils en auront les moyens.

...

Oh la branlée. « Oh la putain de branlée », comme dirait son père. Sans Harry, les Gryffondor se sont fait laminer par les Serdaigle.

D'après Olivier, c'est la plus grosse défaite de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis trois cents ans. Katie se promet qu'une situation pareil ne se renouvellera jamais tant qu'elle sera dans l'équipe.

...

Leanne lui rend visite pendant une semaine en août. Katie et sa mère prennent beaucoup de plaisir à lui faire découvrir des objets moldus, comme la chaine hi-fi, le mixeur, la télévision, le micro-onde ou le lecteur cassette.

Mais ne pas pouvoir jouer au Quidditch durant l'été est dommage.

...

Miles Bletchley, Serpentard de Troisième année et adversaire au Quidditch, est un vrai crétin. En la croisant dans le train, il lance un sort à la valise de Katie, qui se vide dans le couloir devant tout le monde.

Angelina a assisté à la scène et lance le même sort sur la valise du blondinet, qui perd immédiatement son air arrogant quand l'ensemble des élèves du wagon posent les yeux sur sa collection de caleçons.

L'année n'a même pas reprise que la guerre est déclarée.

...

Drago Malfoy, un morveux pourri-gâté de Deuxième année et nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard, vient de traiter Hermione Granger de « Sang-de-Bourde ». La haine et le mépris dans sa voix choquent Katie au plus haut point. Montague, Bletchley, Flint et les autres n'ont jamais mis autant de _haine_ dans leurs mots en lui balançant la même insulte.

Alors qu'elle commence à sortir sa baguette pour jeter un maléfice bien senti à cette peste de Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, le petit frère de Fred et George, la devance. Il tente de jeter le sort Crache-limaces au blond. Le sort se retourne contre lui. Ronald est accroupi par terre et _vomie des limaces_. C'est dégoutant.

Katie est tellement choquée et fascinée par la scène qu'elle en oublie de jeter un sort à Malfoy.

...

Le 31 octobre de l'an dernier, un troll dans les toilettes. Cette année, Miss Teigne pétrifiée et un message écrit avec du sang sur les murs d'un couloir. « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemies de l'héritiers… prenez garde ».

D'après la rumeur, les fameux ennemis sont les nés-Moldus. Comme elle.

Voldemort prend son temps avec ce souvenir. Il se délecte de la peur qui y est rattaché, mais aussi des sentiments et souvenirs que cela fait remonter en lui.

...

Peregrine Derrick arrive derrière elle et frappe l'arrière de son balais avec sa batte pour la déséquilibrer. Elle l'insulte et il lui lance un clin d'oeil moqueur en faisant mine de recoiffer ses cheveux châtains coupés très courts.

C'est définitif, les Serpentard jouent « sale ». Surtout Flint. Avec sa technique du Boutenchoc, il manque de la faire tomber de son balai et de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui adresse est rendu assez glauque par sa dentition plus que douteuse et sa barbe approximativement rasée.

Gryffondor remporte le match grâce à Harry et Katie lance discrètement un doigt d'honneur en direction de l'équipe adverse.

...

Colin Creevey, un Première année de Gryffondor d'origine moldue est retrouvé pétrifié.

Le malaise est de plus en plus palpable dans l'école. Ses amis ne veulent plus laisser Katie seule, à aucun moment. Entre les Gryffondor de son année, Leanne et amis de Poufsouffle, son équipe de Quidditch et certains joueurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avec qui elle a sympathisé, Katie est plus entourée que jamais.

...

Harry parle aux serpents. Harry. Parle. Aux. Serpents. Le monde magique est un monde de dingues.

Dans les heures qui suivent, on déplore une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, c'est Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle né-Moldu de Deuxième année et le fantôme Nick Quasi-sans-Tête qui sont retrouvés pétrifiés. Katie est constamment stressée, sur le qui-vive.

Seul le Quidditch parvient à la distraire.

...

Terence Higgs, l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard qui s'est fait voler -il n'y a pas d'autre mot- sa place par Drago Malfoy, l'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le balai de l'école qu'elle utilise l'a lâché en plein vol et elle a fait une mauvaise réception, se foulant la cheville droite dans le processus.

Higgs, qui continue de s'entrainer pour le plaisir, a proposé aux Gryffondor de s'occuper d'elle. Olivier donne son accord, ce qui n'empêche pas les jumeaux Weasley de menacer Higgs de mille tourments s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Katie. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, Higgs aide sa cadette de cinq ans à cheminer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il lui permet de s'appuyer sur son bras, les épaules du Septième année étant trop hautes pour que Katie s'appuie correctement dessus. Sur le chemin, le blond aux yeux vert d'eau lui affirme qu'il trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de talent au Quidditch. Elle ira loin si elle continue ses efforts. Un peu surprise et troublée, Katie rougie en balbutiant des remerciements.

Apparemment fier de son effet et motivé à l'idée d'utiliser son aura de « dernière année » sur une jeune joueuse, il lui prodigue conseil sur conseil jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, lui souhaitant même bonne chance pour son prochain match.

En le voyant s'éloigner avec flegme, Katie se dit que finalement, les Serpentard ne sont peut-être pas tous des crétins.

...

Non, en fait, les Serpentard sont vraiment des crétins.

En rejoignant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, elle croise Bletchley. Toujours aussi affable et délicieux que d'habitude, il lui balance à la figure qu'elle sera la prochaine personne que l'on va retrouver pétrifiée. Katie sent les larmes monter.

Alicia et Olivier entrent dans une colère noire. Olivier, d'habitude celui qui garde la tête froide en toute circonstance -sauf quand ça touche le Quidditch-, avance pour attraper Bletchley par le col et lui mettre un coup de poing. Ce dernier bat en retraite comme le lâche qu'il est.

Adrian Pucey, poursuiveur chez Serpentard mais aussi camarade de classe de Bletchley, l'attrape par l'épaule pour l'emmener loin des Gryffondor, tout en lui intimant « d'arrêter ses conneries ».

...

Un énorme hibou dépose un paquet en longueur devant elle pendant le petit-déjeuner, en renversant du chocolat chaud partout. Katie, un peu perdue, déchire le papier kraft. Son cri de surprise et de joie résonne dans toute la Grande Salle. C'est un balai. Un Nimbus 2 000 !

Elle a son propre balai maintenant.

Leanne, qui s'est levée de la table des Poufsouffle pour la rejoindre, lui raconte qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de taxer de l'argent à tout le monde pour faire grossir la cagnotte. Une fois l'argent réunit, elle l'a envoyé à ses propres parents pour qu'ils aillent acheter un bon balai.

Sans prendre le temps de remercier et d'enlacer tous les contributeurs, Katie se lève de table et sprinte pour sortir du château, un sourire banane collé au visage. Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes. Elle a largement le temps d'aller tester son nouveau balai.

...

Le match opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor est annulé. Une nouvelle attaque, contre deux nées-Moldues cette fois. Pénélope Deauclaire et Hermione ont été pétrifiées.

Quelques heures plus tard, le directeur Albus Dumbledore est relevé de ses fonctions, tout comme Hagrid, le gardien des clefs au physique d'ours.

Katie confie à Angelina qu'elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir terminer son année à Poudlard.

...

Katie rend visite à Hermione à l'infirmerie. L'amie d'Harry, pétrifiée, est loin d'être méconnaissable. Et c'est justement ce qui rend la scène hyper malaisante pour Katie.

Cela pourrait être elle, allongée sur le lit, pétrifiée.

Beaucoup de gens s'attendent à ce que son tour vienne. La tête basse et les larmes aux yeux, elle quitte l'infirmerie, Fred et George sur ses talons.

...

Dans la Grande Salle, on annonce qu'il n'y aura plus de personnes pétrifiées. Que tout va redevenir normal à Poudlard. Le directeur Dumbledore et Hagrid sont de retour. Katie plonge sa tête dans ses bras croisés et inspire un grand coup avant de chasser les larmes de soulagement qui lui montent aux yeux.

...

Elle est furieuse. Ses parents refusent qu'elle adopte une chouette. Pleine d'arguments, elle promet que l'oiseau sera tout le temps avec elle à Poudlard, qu'ils ne le verront jamais, qu'elle s'occupera bien de lui. Ils lui rappellent, gentiment mais fermement, qu'elle est de retour pendant plusieurs mois tous les étés et qu'il est hors de question qu'ils aient à gérer des fientes de chouette partout dans la copropriété.

Même les venues successives d'Alicia, Angelina et Leanne durant l'été ne parviennent pas à leur faire changer d'avis.

...

Olivier est insupportable. A peine est-elle entrée dans le train qu'il lui saute dessus pour lui dire qu'elle va devoir faire d'énormes progrès cette année, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il quitte Poudlard sans avoir au moins une fois remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Il ne la lâche pas du trajet.

...

Non mais franchement… Marcus Flint a redoublé sa septième année ? Oh _le nul_ ! Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible de redoubler à Poudlard.

...

Au moins, Katie sait maintenant quelle est sa plus grande peur : se retrouver pétrifiée sur un lit.

...

Juste avant de commencer le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Montague se plante face à elle avec son physique costaud et lui annonce avec arrogance qu'il a été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Dorénavant, il est poursuiveur comme elle. Et lui, il a un Nimbus 2001. Pas 2000. Donc il aura l'avantage quand il viendra lui piquer le souafle.

Katie rétorque au brun que c'est le talent qui compte, pas le balai. Et que si lui a été pris dans son équipe _seulement_ cette année, elle, elle l'a intégré dès sa deuxième. Il a deux ans de retard.

...

Avec Alicia et Angelina, Katie rêvasse en regardant Cédric Diggory en train de donner ses instructions à l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, dont il est maintenant capitaine. Comme ses deux amies, elle aime observer le physique avantageux du Cinquième année. Mais ce qu'elle apprécie encore plus, c'est son côté « force tranquille ».

Contrairement à Olivier, il ne _gueule_ pas.

...

Non non non non non ! Harry est en train de tomber ! Mais que font des Détraqueurs sur le terrain ?! Harry tombe ! Le visage cruel de Voldemort observe la chute du garçon avec une certaine gourmandise.

Personne ne pourra pas l'attraper à temps ! Il tombe de trop haut, cette chute va le tuer !

...

Lucian Bole, un Serpentard de Sixième année, mais aussi batteur pour l'équipe depuis trois ans, lui jette une citrouille pourrie à la figure. Comme ça, au milieu de la cour de l'école. Sans raison particulière si ce n'est d'être un vil serpent.

La Gryffondor riposte rapidement avec un _Expelliarmus_, suivit d'un _Locomotor Mortis_. Privé de sa baguette et les jambes bloquées, le garçon au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs ne peut qu'attendre la suite. Sourde à ses -fausses- excuses, Katie s'approche de lui, utilise un sort pour retirer toute trace de citrouille d'elle, compacte bien le tout avec un autre sort pour former une boule bien puante et l'envoie à la figure de Bole.

Le grand blond aux yeux gris, dégoûté, utilise ses mains pour essayer de chasser la citrouille pourrie qu'il a devant les yeux. Katie en profite pour le pousser des deux mains d'un geste ample et sec. Le choc résonne dans le large poitrail de Bole, qui tombe pathétiquement par terre.

La brune le toise de toute sa hauteur et de son mépris. Et pour la mesure, elle le gratifie d'un doigt d'honneur, couplé bien sûr d'un bras d'honneur. Le Sang-Pur qu'il est ne comprend pas le geste, mais vu les exclamations de plusieurs personnes assistant à la scène, d'autres ont compris. Ils se chargeront de lui expliquer.

Elle lui tourne donc le dos et s'en va, fière comme un paon. Derrière elle, même les Serpentard sont hilares devant la honte que vient de se prendre Bole.

...

Leanne lui reproche de passer trop de temps avec son équipe de Quidditch. Elle traine beaucoup plus avec des Cinquième année que des Quatrième année. Pire, Leanne a l'impression qu'elle connaît bien plus les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard que les autres élèves de leur promotion.

Pas faux. Entre l'espionnage incessant et les coups tordus mutuels, Katie ne peut que confirmer qu'elle connait presque aussi bien les vie de ces tricheurs à langue fourchue que celles de ses meilleurs amis.

...

Poudlard a _vraiment_ un problème avec Halloween. D'abord un troll. Puis un chat pétrifié. Et maintenant, un _tueur en série_ qui s'introduit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Comme dirait sa tante : « Il y a comme une couille dans le pâté avec cette école ».

...

Cormack lui propose d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Elle lui dit oui, mais à condition que Leanne vienne avec eux. Elle se souvient des reproches de son amie de Poufsouffle.

Et de toute façon, Pré-au-Lard sans Leanne, ce n'est pas vraiment Pré-au-Lard.

...

Cassius Warrington et Peregrine Derrick, respectivement poursuiveur et batteur chez Serpentard, n'ont rien à envier à la fourberie de Flint.

Il a suffi qu'Alicia laisse son sac contenant son équipement de Quidditch sans surveillance pendant _douze secondes_ pour que les tricheurs sabotent ses affaires. Tout est englué et inutilisable.

...

Elle n'en peut plus d'Olivier. Mais vraiment plus. Il est temps que le dernier match ait lieu. Parce que sinon, elle va finir par _assassiner_ son capitaine adoré.

Katie espère que c'est la même chose du côté des Serpentard et que Flint fait bien douiller son équipe.

...

Les Serpentard auront été pathétiques jusqu'au bout. Il croit quoi ce benêt Warrington, avec sa raie de côté ? Qu'elle ne l'a pas vu passer _très près_ de sa tasse de chocolat chaud pour y verser une potion douteuse ?

Vivement que ce fichu match soit terminé. Elle n'a jamais autant voulu foutre une raclée à Serpentard.

...

Non mais le _connard_ ! Le _trou du cul_ ! Montague est taré ! Il vient de lui choper le crâne au lieu de prendre le souafle ! En plus de lui faire mal, il a failli la faire tomber de son balai ce con !

Et il sourit en plus ! Il dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Qu'il a crû qu'elle « était un souafle » ?! Mais quelle _enflure_ !

Un peu qu'elle le mérite ce pénaltie ! Et elle va le leur mettre bien profond dans le…

...

Ils ont gagné ! Ils ont gagné la coupe ! Katie n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux qu'Olivier.

Elle aussi est au summum du bonheur quand elle prend la coupe de Quidditch en main et la lève bien haut au-dessus de sa tête en poussant un hurlement de joie démentiel.

...

Son premier whisky pur-feu. Dégueulasse. Ça donne mal au crâne. Comment Olivier peut s'en enfiler quatre shots de suite ?

...

Une semaine après le match contre Serpentard, Katie a enfin concocté sa parfaite vengeance. Montague est seul dans le couloir, sans tous ses potes serpents.

Elle avance vers lui avec détermination et peut déceler l'étincelle de malaise dans son regard. Ni une ni deux, elle lui lance le maléfice _Melofors_. La tête du brun qui commence à être large des épaules se retrouve emprisonnée dans une citrouille dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Katie chope la citrouille et la secoue comme un prunier. Nul doute que la sensation doit être très désagréable pour le Serpentard, qu'elle entend protester à travers le légume. Katie finit par pousser la citrouille contre le mur derrière lui. La tête protégée de Montague rebondit comiquement sur la pierre et le Serpentard à moitié sonné tombe par terre.

Afin de compléter sa vengeance, Katie lui balance la phrase qu'elle a ruminé durant une semaine entière : « Oh pardon ! Je pensais que tu étais un souafle ! ».

Fière d'elle, Katie lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, la tête haute.

...

Son sac pèse tout à coup une tonne et Katie tombe en arrière. Les fesses et le dos douloureux, elle entend un rire caverneux. En tournant la tête sur le côté, elle distingue Flint en train de se marrer comme un veau.

Ce vil serpent aux dents bien plus tordues que fourchues a lancé un _Duro_ et transformé son sac de cours en pierre.

Fier de son effet, il trottine dans sa direction, lui inflige une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne et exécute une révérence exagérée en lui lançant : « Et n'oublie pas de tomber de ton balai Bell ! ». Plus blasée qu'en colère, Katie répare son sac de cours.

Les Serpentard ont une conception des adieux très particulière.

...

Olivier part. C'est fini. Il ne sera plus son capitaine. Il lui promet qu'ils se reverront en dehors de l'école, mais cela n'empêche pas Katie de pleurer. Il l'enlace très fort, lui embrasse affectueusement le sommet du crâne et l'enjoint à devenir toujours meilleure avec un balai.

S'il apprend qu'elle s'est relâchée, il lui fera parvenir une Beuglante dont même le corps enseignant se souviendra.

...

Techniquement, Rachel a l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais elle n'a pas reçu de lettre ou manifesté de capacité magique.

Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle n'en a plus parlé à Katie de toute façon. Sa petite sœur a un bon groupe d'amis qu'elle ne veut pas quitter. Et il faut croire que les nouvelles régulières de Katie concernant les insultes dont elle est la cible et les dangers de Poudlard l'ont complètement refroidie.

...

La tente qu'elle partage avec Alicia et Angelina sent le chien mouillé. Tant pis, elle fera avec. Katie ne va pas laisser un détail aussi banal ruiner la fête.

Elle est à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Elle va assister à la finale ! C'est trop bien !

Et les filles ont été super gentilles de convaincre sa famille de les laisser y aller toutes les trois, sans chaperon parental. Juste quatre jours entre filles, avec du Quidditch, de la Bièreaubeurre et la visite des coulisses grâce à Olivier, désormais Gardien de réserve dans le club de la prestigieuse équipe de Flaquemare. Et l'occasion, pour Katie, d'un peu mieux s'intégrer à ce monde sorcier qu'elle ne connait pas très bien en dehors de l'école.

L'affaire commence plutôt bien. A peine les valises posées, un groupe de sorciers irlandais leur apprend à danser comme eux.

...

Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à croiser des gens comme Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Lucian Bole, Graham Montague ou Marcus Flint, chacun avec leurs familles de racistes.

Sans parler de Peregrine Derrick, désormais majeur et autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Ce bouffon a osé mettre le feu au drapeau à l'effigie de la Bulgarie d'Angelina.

...

Ah ouais… Le Quidditch des pros, c'est vraiment autre chose. Et Victor Krum est un _génie_.

Il faudra qu'elle s'essaye à de nouvelles figures à la rentrée.

...

Les bruits d'explosions et les cris se multiplient autour de Katie. Avec Angelina et Alicia, elles courent en pyjama pour s'éloigner de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une bataille. Des enfants _hurlent et pleurent_. Les flammes dévorent plusieurs tentes. Le mot « Mangemorts » est crié plusieurs fois.

Et soudain, une tête de mort verte avec une langue en forme de serpent illumine le ciel. Le serpent aux yeux incandescents entre et ressort de la bouche sans s'arrêter, comme un disque bloqué.

Même si elle est d'origine moldue, Katie comprend la signification de cette marque dans le ciel. Elle sait aussi parfaitement qui sont les Mangemorts et pourquoi elle ne veut pas se retrouver confrontée à eux.

Le rire lugubre de Voldemort rajoute à l'angoisse que provoque ce souvenir en Katie. C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à une situation aussi violente, choquante. Elle en a fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines.

Et Voldemort veille bien à faire ressurgir dans son esprit _la totalité_ de ces cauchemars.

...

Comment ça il n'y aura pas de coupe de Quidditch cette année ? C'est quoi ce scandale ?!

Pourquoi Poudlard ne pourrait pas organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier _et_ la coupe de Quidditch ?

...

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol Œil », est particulièrement flippant.

Quand Harry, Hermione et Ronald lui expliquent comment s'est passé leur premier cours avec lui, elle hésite à se faire porter pâle pour sécher le cours.

...

En fait, peut-être que l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch est un mal pour un bien. Quand Katie voit tout le boulot qu'exige la préparation des BUSE, elle se dit qu'une année de coupure ne peut que lui faire du bien.

...

C'est définitif, elle ne peut plus trainer avec Cormack. Il l'insupporte avec ses réflexions de gros porc. C'est dommage. Elle l'aimait bien quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Mais il faut croire que certaines amitiés ne résistent pas au temps et à la puberté.

...

Elle a de fortes lacunes en botanique. Eddie Carmichael, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle aux dents légèrement en avant, lui propose de lui donner en coup de main. En échange, elle doit l'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle hésite à imposer la présence de Leanne comme elle le fait à chaque fois.

Et finalement, Katie décide d'accepter ce qui lui a tout l'air d'être son premier vrai rendez-vous avec un garçon de Poudlard.

...

Il a les mains moites. Et un regard pas du tout attirant. Il ne fait que parler des cours. Surtout ceux dans lesquels il a des bonnes notes.

Bref, Eddie est… chiant. Pas méchant, mais _chiant_. Et il ne l'attire pas physiquement.

Alors, quand il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser au détour de la boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard, Katie le rembarre direct en lui disant que c'était « sympa » de faire cette sortie avec lui, mais que non merci, elle n'est pas intéressée.

...

Leanne la chambre pendant des jours après qu'elle lui ai raconté son « premier rendez-vous galant ». Elle-même a eu un premier rendez-vous assez mitigé avec Harold Dingle. Les deux amies décident de ne plus retourner à Pré-au-Lard l'une sans l'autre.

Ce sera aux garçons de s'adapter.

...

Angelina ne cesse de lui répéter que le gloss qu'elle a porté pour son rendez-vous avec Eddie lui allait super bien. La brune aux yeux noire la harcèle littéralement pour qu'elle se maquille à partir de maintenant. Au moins un chouille. Juste un peu de crayon dans les yeux et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

Katie finit par craquer sous la pression de son ainée, qui se fait une joie de lui refiler plusieurs cosmétiques dont elle s'est lassée.

...

En voyant arriver les filles de l'école Beauxbâtons, avec leurs uniformes bleu moulant et leur charme typiquement… français, Katie se dit que la gente masculine de Poudlard va être _insupportable_ cette année.

...

Viktor Krum ? C'est _Viktor Krum_ ?! Il est à Poudlard ?! Il est là pour participer au tournoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! C'est une occasion en or pour s'améliorer au Quidditch !

Katie ne sait pas encore comment elle va s'y prendre pour soutirer des conseils au sportif de génie, mais elle se doit de tenter sa chance !

...

Katie applaudie Angelina en la voyant arriver pour déposer son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Elle ne l'avouera jamais à son amie, mais elle espère que son nom ne sera pas retenu. Cette compétition lui a tout l'air d'être extrêmement dangereuse.

Arrivent Fred et George, qui expliquent haut et fort comment ils ont l'intention de tricher pour déposer leur nom dans la coupe. Katie, comme bien d'autres, a des doutes quant aux chances de ce plan de réussir. La brune doit partir pour retrouver Alicia, aussi observe-t-elle la scène tout en reculant vers la sortie. Comme elle s'y attendait, le plan des jumeaux échoue. Et tout deux se retrouvent avec une magnifique barbe blanche de grand-père.

Elle éclate de rire au milieu du chemin, incapable de reprendre son souffle et percute par accident Adrian Pucey. Le brun aux yeux noisettes la regarde avec insistance, comme pour déterminer si elle est sous l'emprise d'un sort. Sans jamais cesser de rire, elle lui indique les jumeaux qui se battent au sol.

Quand Pucey comprend ce qu'il se passe, il la rejoint de bon cœur dans son hilarité en se tenant le ventre. Finalement, rire avec un Serpentard n'est pas différent de rire avec un Gryffondor.

Derrière eux, Warrington blêmit sous sa tignasse châtain à raie sur le côté en regardant les jumeaux. Il jette par terre le papier à son nom qu'il avait dans les mains.

...

Fleur Delacourt. Connaît pas. Viktor Krum. Logique. Cédric Diggory. Bon choix ! Harry Potter ? Inattendu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est encore Halloween à Poudlard qui part en cacahouète ?

...

Franchement, elle est déçue par l'attitude des gens. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu !

Pourquoi tout le monde remet sa parole en doute ? Les Poufsouffle comme Leanne, elle peut comprendre qu'ils soient énervés. Mais l'attitude des Serdaigle et de la majorité des Gryffondor la déçoit fortement.

...

Très bien, c'est la guerre. Les Serpentards sont _insupportables_. Dans le fond, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de Cédric !

Ils veulent juste faire chier Harry avec leur campagne de dénigrement !

...

Katie lâche le manche de son balai pour laisser ses bras flotter au vent. C'est si bon de voler à nouveau. Elle doit encourager ses coéquipiers à organiser plus de séances d'entrainement, même s'il n'y a pas de match cette année. Sinon, ils risquent de prendre du retard pour l'an prochain.

Katie a bien remarqué que l'équipe de Serpentard monopolise régulièrement le terrain pour continuer de s'entraîner.

...

Si Katie entend encore une seule fois Cormack prononcer le mot « bonne », elle lui écrase les burnes.

...

« Loupé ! », lui lance Warrington depuis derrière un muret après avoir évité son _Petrificus Totalus_.

Elle-même roule par terre pour esquiver le _Flipendo_ que lui envoie Bole.

A ses côtés, Alicia envoie un _Furunculus_ à Bletchley, qui se le reçoit en pleine tête.

Le _Dentesaugmento_ lancé par Drago Malfoy rate George de peu.

Il riposte avec un _Incarcerem_, mais c'est Gregory Goyle qui se le reçoit.

Une boule puante lancée par Fred atteint Pansy Parkinson, qui hurle son dégout.

Angelina tombe après avoir reçu un _Descendo_ lancé par Montague.

Blaise Zabini et Lee Jordan s'effondrent en même temps après avoir été touchés par un _Flipendo_ mutuel.

Et pendant ce temps, Vincent Crabbe fait des claquettes à cause d'un _Tarentallegra_ lancé au tout début de la confrontation par Dean Thomas.

Cette guerre entre les pro et anti-Harry va trop loin.

...

Des dragons. Harry et Cédric vont affronter des _putain_ de dragons.

Katie passe la quasi-totalité de la première manche du Tournoi des trois sorciers à agripper son cœur et la main d'Alicia.

...

La nouvelle de la tenue d'un Bal de Noël vient de plonger Poudlard dans le chaos. Le chaos des hormones. C'est _insupportable_. La vie de tout le monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de _ça_.

Et même si Katie essaye de l'éviter à tout prix, elle-même est plongée dans le tourbillon. Tout le monde y va avec quelqu'un. Y aller seul, ce serait la honte.

Mais le temps que Katie se décide à prendre l'affaire en main, quasiment tous ceux qu'elle connait et apprécie sont casés.

...

En voyant Cormac approcher d'elle dans la Grande Salle, elle sait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il veut. Elle l'a déjà vu proposer la même chose à au moins six filles différentes avant elle. Elle a désespérément besoin d'un cavalier certes. Mais même le désespoir a ses limites.

Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, elle le regarde dans les yeux, le pointe du doigt et lui lance : « Casse-toi ». Ces deux mots, elle les a prononcé un peu plus fort que prévu.

Plusieurs personnes se retournent vers eux et rigolent. Humilié, Cormack rougie jusqu'au oreilles et quitte la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

Katie est un peu mitigée. D'un côté, ça fait vachement de bien de rembarrer de la sorte ce rustaud de Cormac McLaggen. Et d'un autre, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'elle va s'attirer les faveurs d'un cavalier.

...

Le groupe de musique qui va animer la soirée est un groupe de rock. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Katie a eu vraiment peur quand les professeurs se sont mis à leur enseigner la valse, comme si c'était l'unique danse autorisée durant le bal.

Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait déserté le bal pour participer à une contre-soirée. Mais bon, s'il y a du rock, ça change tout. Danser lui manque. Le faire avec sa famille durant l'été ne compense pas la frustration qu'elle ressent durant tout le reste de son année scolaire. Parce que le problème, c'est que les gens élevés par des sorciers, eh bien ils ne savent pas danser le rock ! Pas comme elle en tout cas.

Elle doit donc se trouver un né-Moldu partageant sa passion. Mais qui ? Des sorciers d'origine moldue, il n'y en a pas beaucoup à l'école. Et elle ne les connait pas forcément.

Quand Katie expose son problème à Leanne, sa géniale amie lui trouve la solution parfaite.

...

Elle vérifie pour la énième fois que son mascara n'a pas coulé. Hors de question de ruiner les deux heures qu'elle vient de passer à se préparer.

Angelina, magnifique dans sa robe décolletée en faux velours de couleur violette, aide Alicia à ajuster sa robe bustier d'un teinte vert-pastel.

Katie a opté pour une robe volante de couleur prune, cintrée au niveau de la taille par une épaisse ceinture en cuir noir. Quant aux talons, elle les a choisis épais afin de pouvoir mieux danser.

...

En bas des escaliers, Justin Finch-Fletchley l'attend, tout sourire dans son deux pièces bleu marine et blanc réhaussé par un petit nœud papillon aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il a volontairement donné un effet décoiffé à ses cheveux blonds bouclés.

Galamment, il lui tend le bras et en profite pour lui montrer ses boutons de manchette à l'effigie des Blues Brothers.

En voyant Hermione aux bras de Viktor Krum, Katie laisse échapper comme d'autres une exclamation de surprise. Qui se transforme rapidement en rire quand elle aperçoit la tête de Ron.

...

Droite gauche droite gauche. Glisse maitrisée. Parfait. Ses talons supportent bien les dérapages contrôlés qu'elle leur impose. Si le parquet de la grande salle de Poudlard est complètement rayé à la fin de la soirée, ce sera sa faute. C'est tellement _bon_ de danser.

Et Justin est un partenaire tout ce qu'il y a de doué et agréable. Lui aussi a l'air ravi du déroulement de la soirée.

Leur ravissement doit être communicatif. Rapidement, d'autres élèves les rejoignent pour danser avec eux et apprendre quelques mouvements. Katie se retrouve donc à enseigner des pas de danse à, entre autres, Cho, Cédric, Hermione et _Viktor Krum_.

Vraiment une bonne soirée.

...

Il est l'heure des slows. Katie regarde avec un petit pincement au cœur les couples tourner lentement sur la piste. Ce moment n'est pas pour elle. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir.

Elle regarde le visage un peu rougi par la fatigue de Justin, pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Ses yeux marrons regardent avec une certaine tendresse les couples au milieu de la piste, mais il est évident qu'il ne se voit pas à leur côté.

Avec une formidable synchronisation, Katie et lui s'adressent une moue désolée et ils trinquent ensemble au nom de l'amitié. Cette soirée n'aura pas permis de faire chavirer leur cœur. Mais au moins, ils se seront bien amusés.

...

Elle pensait qu'une fois le bal de Noël passé, ce serait fini, on en parlerait plus. Elle se trompait lourdement. Le _pire_ était à venir.

Maintenait, elle doit gérer les peines de cœur, colères et jalousies de ses amis.

...

Viktor Krum lui enseigne la Roulade du Paresseux. _Viktor Krum_ est en train de lui donner un cours de Quidditch ! Merci, merci Hermione !

...

En voyant Cho, Cédric, Hermione et Krum sortir de l'eau, Katie est immensément soulagée.

Mais si Harry pouvait arrêter de lui causer des frayeurs pareilles à force de tout réussir_ in extremis_, elle lui en serait vachement reconnaissante.

Cette dernière réflexion intérieure met en colère Voldemort. Katie le comprend à la façon qu'il a de brutalement passer au souvenir suivant, comme une page trop brusquement tournée.

...

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû embrasser Fred. Katie a appris une importante leçon aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une amie se révèle chiante au possible concernant ses sentiments flous pour un garçon que cela lui donne le droit d'essayer d'influer sur le cours de l'histoire. Elle a embrassé Fred en coup de vent pour qu'Angelina détermine une bonne fois pour toute si elle a des sentiments pour le rouquin ou non. Utiliser la jalousie comme levier quoi.

Résultat, Fred a l'impression que deux filles lui courent après et ne se sent plus pisser. Plusieurs garçons, notamment George et Lee, n'arrêtent pas de lui demander si elle peut les embrasser aussi, « juste pour tester la jalousie des autres ». Quant à Angelina, elle fait la gueule à Katie. Et elle a rangé Alicia à ses côtés.

Même Leanne est déçue par son comportement. Elle souligne, à juste raison, que la Gryffondor aurait pu s'offrir un premier baiser -ceux de la maternelle et de l'école primaire ne comptent pas- plus romantique.

...

Leanne vient d'avoir une chute de tension dans le couloir. Trop de stress. Trop de fatigue à force de réviser les BUSE. Katie prend le sac de son amie et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh la force à se reposer.

Elle-même ne sait pas combien de temps elle va tenir à ce rythme-là.

...

Quand Warrington vient se planter devant elle et lui demande avec un sourire un peu cruel si elle veut bien l'embrasser pour « tester la jalousie des autres », Katie craque. Les BUSE sont un calvaire suffisant. Elle en a marre de se faire hanter par cette _connerie_.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lance à Cassius Warrington le plus puissant sortilège de Chauve-Furie qui soit. La petite brune découvre alors que quand le Serpentard à la raie ridicule hurle, sa voix peut monter très haut dans les aigus.

Après ça, même George et Lee ont arrêté de venir la faire chier.

...

Angelina lui arrache son livre des mains et lui donne une chope de Bièreaubeurre à la place. Katie tente de protester, mais Alicia menace de brûler la totalité de ses fiches de lecture d'Histoire de la Magie si elle ne lâche pas les révisions au moins pour ce soir.

Terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses précieuses fiches, Katie accepte.

...

Angelina et elle l'ont finalement. Cette fameuse discussion qu'elles auraient dû avoir plusieurs mois plus tôt. Katie s'en rend compte maintenant. Si elle est dans un sale état actuellement, c'est évidemment à cause des BUSE.

Mais aussi un peu à cause du fossé qui s'était creusé entre elle et ses amies.

...

Elle doit vraiment taper du pied trop fort en attendant son tour pour l'examen pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal, parce que Montague lui lance que si elle n'arrête pas immédiatement, il va lui « arracher le pied à mains nues ».

Pour sortir une menace aussi exubérante, lui aussi doit être dans un état de stress intense.

...

A la sortie de la dernière épreuve, Katie, sonnée, ne sait pas du tout quoi faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle a oublié ce que veut dire le mot « s'amuser ». Heureusement, ses amis de la promotion du dessus sont déjà passés par là et savent comment la faire redescendre sur terre.

Quelques secondes après la sortie de la salle d'examen, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George et Lee la kidnappent pour aller jouer au Quidditch ensemble.

...

Leanne et elle s'engueulent. Son amie lui reproche d'avoir célébré la fin des BUSE avec son équipe de Quidditch plutôt qu'elle, alors qu'elles sont dans la même promotion.

Encore une fois, son investissement dans le Quidditch creuse un fossé entre Katie et ses camarades de promotion.

...

Harry est de retour ! Et il tient le trophée ! Il a gagné ! Et en plus, Cédric a l'air d'être avec lui ! C'est une double victoire pour Poudlard ! C'est génial ! C'est… Mais pourquoi Angelina hurle _comme ça_ ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui… Pourquoi Harry pleure ?! Pourquoi… Pourquoi monsieur Diggory hurle-t-il _comme ça_ ?! Pourquoi Cédric ne bouge pas ?! Et pourquoi de plus en plus de gens hurlent ? Pourquoi les ge…

...

Cédric est mort.

...

Cédric est mort et Albus Dumbledore annonce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour.

Voldemort regarde avec grand intérêt le visage des enfants et adolescents terrorisés par l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ces visages sont gravés à jamais dans la rétine de Katie.

Pour elle, cet instant _précis_ marque la fin de son innocence.

...

Tout le monde ne croit pas à l'annonce du retour du mage noire.

Mais Katie y croit.

Elle a été témoin de suffisamment de signes avant-coureurs. Elle connait son histoire moldue. Elle reconnaît certains archétypes. Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas différent.

Celles et ceux qui n'y croient pas sont idiots.

...

Peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Katie commande un livre un peu spécial à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ce livre, elle l'a déjà lu. C'est à son sens le meilleur pour comprendre l'histoire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Surtout les raisons de son ascension et le fait qu'autant de sorciers se soient rangés à ses côtés.

Elle veut le faire lire à sa famille durant l'été. Il est désormais impératif qu'ils comprennent dans quel type de monde elle les a plongé.

...

Dan Hobbes embrasse bien. Cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et il a suffit aux deux jeunes gens d'échanger sur leur ancienne histoire d'amour de pré-pré-pré-pré-pubères pour qu'ils en reviennent… là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Côtoyer un garçon en dehors de Poudlard est terriblement grisant. Surtout après l'année de merde qu'elle vient de passer. Les garçons de l'école de magie, elle vit et grandit avec depuis cinq ans. Dan, elle ne le connaît quasiment pas, au même titre que lui ne la connait pas. Ils se découvrent de façon superficielle et en vitesse.

Katie sait qu'elle va le laisser derrière elle à la fin du mois d'août. La façon dont elle agit avec lui ne la suivra pas jusqu'à Poudlard. Il le comprend et s'y retrouve lui aussi. Et c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de leur amour d'été.

Pour la peine, elle en oublie que ses BUSE ne se sont pas aussi bien passées qu'elle l'espérait.

Voldemort n'a que faire de ses amours de jeunesse, surtout si cela concerne un Moldu auquel elle n'est pas restée particulièrement attaché. Il préfère les carnages, la souffrance et le sang.

Katie n'aura donc pas l'occasion de revoir sa première et unique histoire d'amour avant de mourir.

...

Avant la rentrée, Angelina lui fait parvenir une lettre pour l'informer qu'elle a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et qu'elle n'attend de Katie rien de moins que le meilleur d'elle-même. Le ton et les mots rappellent fortement Olivier…

Mais Katie est plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin _sérieusement_ rejouer au Quidditch.

...

Dès le Poudlard Express, Katie comprend qu'Angelina sera super _chiante_ cette année. Son amie l'a pour ainsi dire piégé, ainsi qu'Alicia, pour faire le voyage dans le même compartiment. Plusieurs heures à planifier les entrainements de l'année à venir au lieu de raconter son été. Joie.

Katie comprend alors pourquoi elle ne prendra jamais les rênes de l'équipe : être sur le dos des gens est au-dessus de ses forces.

...

Une main lui tapote l'épaule devant l'entrée du cours de Métamorphose.

Katie se retourne avec un sourire intrigué et se fige sur place. Non mais c'est pas possible. Comment Montague peut-il avoir encore plus pris en carrure en l'espace de trois mois ? C'est quoi ce _frigo_ ? Et c'est quoi tous ces poils qu'il a sur les _mains _? Il a tué un Yorkshire et a collé les poils du cadavre sur ses avant-bras ou quoi ?!

Manifestement ravi de son effet, Montague s'appuie avec une fausse nonchalance contre le mur et lui annonce qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il la charge d'aller dire à Angelina qu'il fera tout pour empêcher les Gryffondor de correctement s'entraîner. Katie est révoltée.

...

Ah la vache… Ah ça fait mal.

Ron a dû lui casser le nez. Ça saigne. Elle ne parvient plus à respirer par le nez. Et Angelina qui refuse d'interrompre l'entrainement… D'accord, Ron est _un peu_ nul, mais ce n'est pas la peine de tous les maltraiter pour autant. Et en plus, les joueurs de Serpentard et plusieurs de leurs camarades sont là, dans les gradins, à assister à la bérézina.

En dépit de ce que la logique et la prudence exigent, elle accepte la pastille que lui offre Fred . Elle est censée interrompre son saignement de nez. Vraiment ? Elle a fait confiance à _Fred_ ?

En quelques secondes, son nez est envahi et sa main gauche complètement souillée par le liquide rouge. Mais qu'est-ce que Fred lui a donné ? Rien n'arrête le saignement. Aucun mouchoir, aucun sort.

L'entraînement est interrompu. Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie avant que cela ne devienne dangereux. Les jumeaux s'en chargent. Katie a perdu tellement de sang par le nez qu'un vertige la prend, obligeant Fred et George à la porter à moitié jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les deux saligauds se confondent en excuse et lui parlent d'un produit pas encore tout à fait au point. C'est ça ouais… Elle leur en foutra du produit défectueux !

...

Au bout du deuxième cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec Dolores Ombrage et sa voix minaudante, Katie comprend qu' elle risque d'être dans la merde pour ses futurs ASPIC.

...

Quand on lui a parlé d'une organisation secrète ayant pour but de se rebeller face à cette garce frigide d'Ombrage et qu'elle serait gérée par Harry, Hermione et Ron, Katie n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à signer.

Elle est d'ailleurs heureuse de retrouver dans cette aventure certains élèves de Poudlard qu'elle avait déjà identifié comme étant des personnes bien : Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Neville, Cho ou encore Marietta.

...

Katie évite de justesse le sort inconnu que lui jette Goyle. Ce veau au regard allant avec a osé lui jeter un sort en plein milieu de la _bibliothèque _! Niveau fourberie, on atteint des sommets là ! Il faut croire que sous la gouvernance de Montague, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard renoue avec les plus grands « moments de gloire » de l'ère Flint.

En entrapercevant l'immense silhouette de Crabbe au détour d'une allée, Katie comprend que le seul endroit où elle pourra être en sécurité dans le château jusqu'au match de demain, c'est la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après avoir échappé aux deux nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe adverse, elle retrouve l'intégralité de l'équipe qui vient aussi de passer par la case « attaque en traître ». Tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne. Sauf Alicia, qui n'a pas pu esquiver un vilain sort de Bleytchley.

Katie se promet de venger son amie durant le match. Ils vont donner une bonne leçon aux Serpentard !

...

Ce match est insupportable ! Ron est nul. Crabbe et Goyle cherchent bien plus à frapper des crânes que des cogneurs avec leurs battes. Voir Montague dans son rôle de capitaine la met en rage. Et cette putain de chanson inventée par Malfoy reste dans la tête.

Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de remplir le rôle de batteur le temps de ce match, juste pour avoir l'autorisation et la _satisfaction_ d'envoyer des cogneurs dans les tronches de ces tricheurs qui chantent faux.

Heureusement, Harry met fin au supplice en attrapant le vif d'or.

...

C'est une catastrophe.

Comme à son habitude, cette petite merde de Malfoy a dit des horreurs sur les Weasley et les parents d'Harry. Sauf que c'était la fois de trop. Fred, George et Harry ont pété une durite et se sont battus avec le Serpentard.

Résultat, cette _connasse_ d'Ombrage les a bannis de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie a cru qu'Angelina allait s'évanouir en apprenant la nouvelle. Il va falloir procéder à un recrutement en urgence pour compléter l'équipe.

C'est une catastrophe.

...

Montague, qui s'est volontairement assis juste derrière elle en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, fredonne l'air de « Weasley est notre roi ». La plume de Katie se brise entre ses doigts.

...

C'est fou comme l'on peut faire des progrès rapidement à partir du moment où l'on bénéficie de la tutelle d'un professeur _compétent_. Bien sûre, les sorts qu'elle apprend et maîtrise grâce aux enseignements d'Harry dans la Salle sur Demande ne relèvent pas tous du cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Mais Katie peut affirmer qu'elle sent la différence entre l'avant et l'après création de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Elle se sent mieux préparée si jamais elle doit croiser la route de partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

« Naïveté, naïveté et arrogance », susurre dans sa tête la voix venimeuse et glaciale de Voldemort.

...

L'attitude de cette saloperie de grenouille d'Ombrage est de plus en plus scandaleuse.

Toute discussion qui excèderait le volume sonore d'un miaulement est réprimandée. Il est interdit d'écouter ou de jouer de la musique durant les heures de classe. Les cravates doivent toujours être serrées au maximum. Les jupes, pantalons et chemises ne doivent surtout pas être froissés. La moindre tâche sur un vêtement fait perdre des points à sa maison.

Il faut demander une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir _jouer au Quidditch_.

Les gens ne peuvent même plus se bécoter ou se _tenir la main_ dans les couloirs. Katie a le sentiment qu'Anthony Rickett a un faible pour elle, mais qu'il n'ose pas se lancer à cause de ces saloperies de règles dictées par Ombrage. A

vec toutes ces conneries, le suppôt du ministère est en train de lui pourrir sa jeunesse.

Poudlard n'est plus une école. C'est devenu une prison.

...

Harry, Olivier, George et Fred manquent à Katie. Jouer au Quidditch sans eux, ce n'est plus la même chose. Ron, Ginny, Andrew et Jack font de leur mieux et c'est tout à leur honneur.

Mais c'est compliqué de prendre la place des gens avec qui Katie joue depuis _le début_.

...

Elle commence à en avoir marre de devoir sans cesse déjouer la surveillance des Serpentard pour se rendre aux réunions de l'AD. Ombrage a bien évidemment compris qu'il se trame quelque chose dans son dos. Et la garce est parvenue à embrigader plusieurs _collabos_ pour découvrir le pot aux roses.

Ce nigaud pas discret de Montague étant régulièrement dans les mêmes cours que Katie, elle doit plus souvent se débarrasser de lui que de Warrington, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe ou Parkinson.

...

Katie est fière du souvenir heureux lui permettant d'invoquer un patronus corporel : le jour où elle a reçu son Nimbus 2000 grâce à la contribution de nombreux camarades.

Quand elle le raconte à Leanne -qui a choisie de rester en dehors de l'AD mais soutient Katie-, son amie l'enlace avec émotion.

...

La panique monte. L'elfe Dobby vient d'entrer dans la salle sur Demande pour les prévenir qu'ils ont été découverts. Ombrage est en route.

Katie prend la tangente et s'enfuie en direction de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Justin, Ernie, Hannah et Alicia.

...

Derrière elle, Montague l'appelle avec sa voix caverneuse. Il lui dit qu'il veut lui montrer un truc. Que si elle ne s'arrête pas, il va lui retirer des points.

Katie sait que le Serpentard n'en a pas la compétence, alors elle poursuit son chemin. Elle est en retard pour rejoindre l'équipe et s'entraîner au Quidditch. Montague l'appelle à nouveau et elle l'entend accélérer pour la rejoindre. Elle accélère aussi. Le grand brun s'arrête tout à coup avec une exclamation de surprise. Katie tourne la tête sans s'arrêter.

Fred et George se sont placés sur le chemin du grand dadais et le taquinent en lui disant que « c'est moche de suivre une fille ». La Gryffondor adresse un grand sourire aux jumeaux, qu'ils lui renvoient, et elle continu son chemin jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement.

...

Fred et George lui racontent en rigolant comment leur altercation avec Montague s'est achevée par la disparition de ce dernier dans l'Armoire à Disparaître. Les jumeaux ne savent pas où ils l'ont envoyé ni quand il va réapparaître.

Bien que Katie soit contente d'être débarrassé de la présence encombrante de Montague, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.

Les blagues des jumeaux Weasley peuvent parfois prendre une mauvaise tournure et mettre les autres en danger. Elle-même en a fait l'expérience.

...

Montague réapparait le lendemain. D'après la rumeur, il s'est retrouvé coincé dans l'armoire et a dû transplaner pour en sortir, alors qu'il n'a même pas passé le permis. Une décision qui a failli lui coûter la vie et pourrait lui laisser lourdes séquelles. La « blague » des jumeaux a manqué de peu de provoquer la mort de quelqu'un.

Katie est furieuse. Le savon qu'elle leur passe est amplement mérité.

...

Crabbe, cet insupportable gorille raciste, vient d'user de son autorité de membre de la brigade inquisitoriale pour lui enlever des points. Le motif ? « Ton odeur contrevient au règlement, elle est incommodante. C'est sûrement ton fumet naturel de Sang-de-Bourbe qui ressort ».

Katie, folle de rage, tente de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper au visage, mais Angelina la retient, effrayée du sort de son amie si le batteur de Serpentard décide de répondre avec ses larges poings. Crabbe lui enlève vingt nouveaux points pour « violence injustifiée ».

...

Elle hurle et applaudie comme tout le monde en assistant à l'ultime sortie de Fred et George. Une sortie qui entrera très certainement dans la légende.

Katie ressent tout de même un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne va pas revoir le duo infernal avant un bon bout de temps.

...

Une inspiration profonde. L'odeur de marguerite envahie ses narines. La sensation de l'herbe épaisse sous son dos. Le soleil qui caresse son visage. La chaleur émanant de l'estomac de Leanne qui lui chauffe l'arrière du crâne. Les mains de cette dernière qui jouent avec les cheveux de Katie, pour une fois libérés de sa queue de cheval. C'est agréable. Katie est bien, détendue.

Soudain, une silhouette lui cache le soleil et la voix cruelle de Warrington s'élève : « Bell, on voit la peau de ton ventre. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et dix points supplémentaires parce que je déteste ton vernis à ongle ! ».

...

Finalement, Ron n'est pas nul ! Il est leur roi et les Gryffondors ont bien raison de chanter avec joie !

Katie vient de remporter la deuxième coupe de Quidditch de sa scolarité. Le hurlement de joie qu'elle pousse en soulevant la coupe n'a rien à envier à celui d'il y a deux ans.

...

Il pleut des cordes. Pourtant, Montague reste debout dans la cour, immobile. Ses yeux marrons ne fixent rien en particulier. Ils sont juste vides. Katie sait qu'à cause de son séjour dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, il a ses moments d'absence. Madame Pomfresh le soigne, mais cela va demander du temps pour qu'il se remette complètement.

La Gryffondor ressent un soupçon de culpabilité en le voyant comme ça dehors, à prendre l'eau. L'état du Serpentard est _un peu_ lié à elle, même si c'est très indirect.

Avec un soupire vaincu, elle se dirige vers lui en l'appelant. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'au brun mal rasé, elle est trempée par la pluie. Le grand dadais aux larges épaules n'a pas l'air de la voir ou de l'entendre malgré le fait qu'elle soit juste en face de lui.

Elle lui secoue donc légèrement le bras en l'appelant aussi doucement qu'elle le ferait avec un hippogriffe. Il baisse ses yeux dans sa direction et elle ne peut que constater la confusion dans son regard. Maintenant qu'elle a un minimum son attention, Katie l'enjoint à venir avec elle à l'infirmerie. Il acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Elle commence à avancer mais il ne suit pas. Non, il reste planté là sous la pluie à la regarder sans rien faire.

Katie sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Alors elle ne s'énerve pas, retourne en arrière et lui prend le bras avec douceur pour initier le mouvement. Il la suit sans résistance, comme un enfant sage.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence complet, si ce n'est le couinement régulier des chaussures pleines d'eau de Montague.

Après être arrivés l'infirmerie, elle explique à Madame Pomfresh dans quel état elle a retrouvé le Serpentard de Sixième année. L'infirmière la remercie pour son geste et lui suggère de retourner à ses études.

Au moment où elle lâche le bras de Montague, Katie peut jurer que la main velue de ce dernier est venue légère encadrer le bout de ses doigts. Comme les yeux de l'ancien poursuiveur sont toujours aussi confus qu'avant, elle ne dit rien et se contente de quitter l'infirmerie, satisfaite d'avoir accomplie une bonne action.

...

Pucey vient la voir pour lui faire ses adieux. Le Septième année à la mâchoire prononcée la remercie pour toutes ces années de « compétition acharnée » et lui souhaite bon courage pour l'an prochaine. Le ton est neutre mais sincère.

Katie doit reconnaître que s'il y a bien un joueur de Serpentard qui s'est toujours correctement comporté avec elle sur le terrain et dans les couloirs du château, c'est Pucey. Alors elle le gratifie d'un micro-sourire et avance une main vers lui afin qu'il la serre. Ce qu'il fait.

Derrière lui, Bletchley et Warrington observent la scène d'un œil désapprobateur. Quand Pucey retourne vers ses camarades de promotion, Katie adresse un signe d'adieu au duo, du style « bon vent ».

Bletchley grimace avec dégoût, comme si elle lui avait adressé un geste obscène.

Warrington, la peau dans un très sale état, lui adresse un sourire complotiste et lance : « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour mauvais comportement Bell ! ».

Pucey lui tape l'épaule d'un air exaspéré et Warrington éclate de rire en voyant le bras d'honneur que lui adresse la Gryffondor.

...

Le ministère a finalement entendu raison.

Le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui est dorénavant officiel.

Il aura juste fallu que Harry et d'autres sorciers mineurs se mettent une fois de plus _en danger_ pour que le gouvernement entende raison. Katie s'inquiète de savoir que le mage noir a près d'un an d'avance sur le gouvernement qui est censé protéger le gens comme elle.

Le rire sinistre de Voldemort dans sa tête ne fait que lui donner raison. Cette années de retard a eu des conséquences catastrophiques sur le déroulé de la guerre.

...

Katie pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Angelina et Alicia. Ses amies vont tellement lui manquer…

En fait, elle se rend compte que cette fin d'année marque un tournant dans sa vie. La plupart de ses amis, qu'elle a mieux connu grâce au Quidditch, la quittent. D'abord Fred et George. Maintenant Alicia, Angelina et Lee.

Quand elle y pense, beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'elle a connu par le Quidditch ne seront plus avec elle l'an prochain : Fleet, Davies, Inglebee, Bletchley, Warrington, Pucey... Même Montague ne sera plus là l'an prochain. Il va être transféré à Durmstrange pour y finir sa scolarité.

Mine de rien, tout ce petit monde -même ces satanés Serpentard- va lui manquer.

...

Une froide matinée de juillet, un Auror se présente à la porte de ses parents. Il a été envoyé par ses supérieurs du ministère pour installer des sorts de protection tout autour de la maison familiale. « Une simple précaution d'usage », d'après lui.

Katie décide d'abonner ses parents au Chicaneur afin qu'ils puissent rester informés sur la situation dans le monde sorcier. Ainsi, ils pourront prendre leurs précautions si ça commence à trop chauffer.

...

Elle retrouve avec bonheur Olivier, Lee, Alicia et Angelina pour une sortie commune au Chemin de Travers. L'occasion de visiter la nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes tenue par George et Fred.

Les deux lascars essayent de lui refourguer des objets et élixirs censés tenir les garçons éloignés d'elle. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là pour la protéger de la gente masculine, ils s'inquiètent qu'un garçon ne ravisse et brise son tendre petit cœur.

Katie refuse tout ce qu'ils lui tendent. Elle a, à son grand dam, déjà testé des produits inventés par le duo infernal. On ne l'y reprendra plus.

...

Leanne lui fait signe pour qu'elle s'installe avec elle dans le train. Katie souffle avec soulagement en voyant le comportement de son amie.

C'est vrai qu'elle a bien trop souvent privilégié ses connaissances du Quidditch au détriment de Leanne. Et malgré tout, sa fidèle amie ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Leanne est la meilleure.

...

Le pauvre Harry ne possède ni le même caractère, ni la même autorité qu'Olivier et Angelina. Elle le trouve même un peu… tendre pour le rôle de capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch. Les deux précédents capitaines n'ont jamais hésité une seconde à remettre sa place de poursuiveur en jeu. Harry semble avoir des remords.

Il va falloir qu'il serre un peu la visse. Sinon, il risque de se faire bouffer par son équipe et ce sera l'anarchie.

...

Goyle, en tenue d'entrainement de Quidditch, renifle avec dédain en la croisant dans le couloir. Il est accompagné par Crabbe, Malfoy et l'un de leur nouveau poursuiveur, Blaise Zabini. Par précaution, Katie murmure le sort _Protego_ pour s'entourer d'un bouclier protecteur.

Elle fait bien. Un sort inconnu rebondi sur la barrière, au niveau de son dos.

Les Serpentard sont vraiment des lâches.

...

Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire du pub Les Trois Balais, pointe sa baguette sur Katie et prononce la formule du sortilège de l'Imperium.

...

Tout est flou depuis plusieurs minutes.

Leanne lui parle avec véhémence. Elle lui dit de lâcher le paquet qu'elle a dans les mains. Katie ne peut pas lâcher ce paquet. Elle _doit_ rentrer à Poudlard et le livrer à Albus Dumbledore. Le ton monte.

Leanne tente de lui arracher le paquet des mains. Il tombe par terre. Une magie inconnue s'engouffre dans Katie et elle se sent décoller du sol. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnent. Et puis d'un coup, la douleur. Une intense, foudroyante et _angoissante_ douleur. Katie n'entend plus rien. Pas même ses propres hurlements. Ne voit plus rien.

Elle a mal. Mal. Mal. _Tellement_ mal.

Le rire à la fois hystérique et lugubre de Voldemort résonne dans la tête de Katie.

Manifestement, il sait ce qu'elle a traversé et y prend _beaucoup_ de plaisir. Il pousse même le vice jusqu'à aller déterrer de la mémoire de Katie les quelques souvenirs éparses de la période qui a suivit la scène précédente.

Son esprit n'a jamais été capable de complètement les effacer.

...

Sa vision assombrie prouve que ce souvenir est ténu. Qu'elle a tout fait pour l'oublier, même inconsciemment.

Katie se réveille en sursaut dans une pièce inconnu. Un lit inconnu. Les vêtements qu'elle porte lui sont étrangers. Elle a mal. Si mal. La douleur ne possède aucun point d'ancrage. Elle est juste là, présente dans l'intégrité de son corps. Katie hurle.

Une angoisse profonde lui compresse le cœur. Une pensée insidieuse lui murmure que la douleur ne prendra _jamais_ fin.

Des mains l'empoignent pour la maintenir dans le lit et une baguette est pointée dans sa direction.

...

L'instant d'avant, elle ne ressent rien, si ce n'est cette familière fatigue qui la taraude. Et l'instant d'après, tout son corps se tord à cause de la douleur. Elle perd toutes ses forces, devient en partie aveugle et sourde à cause de la douleur et hurle, hurle et hurle.

Le personnel hospitalier intervient aussi vite que possible. Mais bannir cette foutue douleur de la vie de Katie est complètement impossible.

...

On lui raconte que son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockart, a continué de lui proposer des autographes pendant qu'elle se tordait de douleur par terre en hurlant.

...

La crise la prend au détour d'un couloir. Elle tombe par terre. Hurle d'angoisse et de douleur. Elle hurle, hurle et hurle. Des bras puissants et velus l'enserrent pour l'asseoir. Katie peut sentir un torse puissant contre son dos.

Elle continue de hurler et de se tortiller dans tous les sens, parce qu'elle n'a aucun autre moyen d'exprimer la douleur qu'elle ressent.

...

Sa vision est plus claire. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Katie étudie ses ASPIC comme elle peut.

Mais elle ne se fait guère d'illusions. Jamais elle ne pourra rattraper le retard accumulé sur les six mois.

...

On la harcèle de questions dès l'instant où elle remet les pieds à Poudlard. Elle a déjà passé des heures et des heures à répondre aux Aurors et à se plier à leurs différentes méthodes d'investigation. Rien n'a permis de déterminer comment elle s'est retrouvée en possession d'un pendentif ensorcelé lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Être harcelée de questions l'épuise et l'angoisse terriblement. Leanne, d'ordinaire une guimauve de Poufsouffle, se transforme en garde du corps aussi féroce qu'une harpie.

...

Harry est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il la réintègre à l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'elle a raté plus de la moitié de l'année.

Katie n'est pas au sommet de sa forme, mais Gryffondor parvient quand même à remporter la coupe de Quidditch. C'est la troisième coupe qu'elle remporte avec son équipe. Une véritable prouesse.

Katie est heureuse, extatique même. Mais elle ne hurle pas sa joie comme les précédentes années. Elle a bien trop hurlé au cours des derniers mois.

...

C'est la panique dans l'école. La marque des Ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel.

Katie, en pyjama comme tout le monde, serre très fort sa baguette dans sa main. Personne n'est capable de dire ce qu'il se passe. On peut entendre résonner à travers les murs du château des cris, des explosions, des sifflements provoqués par des sorts. Les professeurs sont introuvables. C'est la panique.

...

Albus Dumbledore est mort. Apparemment tué par le professeur Rogue.

Comment est-ce possible ?

...

On enterre Albus Dumbledore. _On enterre Dumbledore_. Katie a l'impression de flotter dans un cauchemar sur lequel elle n'a aucune emprise. Dumbledore était le protecteur de Poudlard.

Elle sait comme tout le monde que sans lui, l'école est à la merci de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et de ses Mangemorts.

Voldemort joue et rejoue la scène. Il la stoppe, la redémarre, revient en arrière à plusieurs occasions.

Jamais il ne se lassera de ressasser la mort de son plus vieil ennemi. Même si c'est à travers le regard d'autrui.

...

Minerva McGonagall la convoque dans son bureau. Les traits de la directrice-adjointe sont tirés. Sa voix souffre de tremblements. Voir sa directrice de maison dans un tel état de faiblesse fait mal au cœur.

Elle demande à Katie si elle est prête à savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée sous l'emprise d'un puissant maléfice en octobre dernier. Katie apprend donc qu'elle n'a été qu'un outil utilisé par Drago Malfoy pour tenter d'assassiner Dumbledore. Et que la pauvre Madame Rosmerta a été utilisée au même titre qu'elle.

Celle qui a fêté ses dix-huit ans à l'hôpital en hurlant de douleur respire profondément, es yeux remplis de larmes et les mains plaquées sur son nez et sa bouche. Minerva McGonagall lui caresse doucement l'épaule en lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Une fois que Katie a retrouvé suffisamment de contenance, sa professeure lui prend doucement les mains. Elle l'enjoint d'un air très sérieux à ne pas revenir à l'école l'an prochain. Dumbledore mort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Non va être libre d'agir comme il l'entend. Ni le ministère de la magie ni Poudlard ne seront aptes à lui résister.

Katie est d'origine moldue. Son amitié avec Harry Potter est connue et il suffirait que l'information remonte jusqu'aux mauvaises oreilles pour qu'elle soit encore plus prise pour cible.

Elle doit se cacher. Faire profil bas.

Par mesure de sécurité, elle et sa famille doivent déménager sans en avertir le ministère.

Pour l'aider dans cette tâche, la directrice de Gryffondor lui confie les codes d'accès à un compte en banque moldu bien garni. Il permettra à la famille Bell de se trouver un nouveau lieu de résidence discret. Katie lui dit qu'elle comprend, qu'elle la remercie. Qu'elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour aider.

Minerva McGonagall lui sourit tendrement en lui disant que la seule chose que Katie peut faire pour l'aider, c'est de « rester en sécurité ». Elle lui annonce aussi qu'elle va avoir le même échange avec tous les enfants d'origine moldue de l'école.

Katie n'a jamais autant respecté quelqu'un qu'en cet instant.

...

Convaincre ses parents et sa petite sœur Rachel de déménager et d'abandonner leur vie est difficile. Convaincre l'unique grand-mère qui lui reste est encore plus difficile. Convaincre son oncle, sa tante et ses deux cousins, qui ont toujours eu une connaissance superficielle du monde magique et ne comprennent donc rien à la situation, est un calvaire.

A force de patience, d'arguments et de preuves, tout le monde finit par capituler. Ils trouvent une grande maison toute équipée à louer dans les Midlands de l'Est, avec un toit en tuiles marron et un immense jardin où l'on peut faire pousser un potager.

Son père, sa mère, son oncle et sa tante prennent tous une année sabbatique ou démissionnent. Pour laisser le moins de traces possibles au sein de l'administration moldue, Rachel et les deux cousins bénéficient d'une éducation à domicile assurée par les parents et Katie. Toute activité exigeant des pièces d'identification est proscrite.

La famille vivote grâce à l'argent donné par Minerva McGonagall. Tout le monde espère que la situation changera rapidement dans le bon sens.

Les seules personnes du monde magique à qui Katie parle de cette nouvelle adresse sont le professeur McGonagall, Leanne, Angelina, Alicia, Olivier et les jumeaux Weasley.

...

Comme le professeur McGonagall l'avait prévu, le ministère et Poudlard tombent rapidement aux mains des Mangemorts. Katie fait livrer le Chicaneur et la Gazette du Sorcier dans une église en ruine située à plusieurs kilomètres de sa maison. Comme ça, elle se renseigne sur l'évolution du cours de la guerre.

Toute information est bonne à prendre, même si c'est à travers le regard de la propagande Mangemort.

...

Sa grand-mère éclate en sanglots en lisant un article de la Gazette du Sorcier encourageant les « bons et loyaux sorciers à dénoncer et traquer les infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe infiltrés dans les rangs de la société ».

Elle prend Katie dans ses bras en lui disant que cette situation lui en évoque une autre. Qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à la vivre à nouveau.

Et que la dernière fois, aux termes de nombreuses années de sacrifice et de souffrance, ce sont bel et bien les nazis qui ont perdu.

Voldemort siffle avec dédain. Katie se doute qu'avec le nombre de personnes dont il a forcé l'intimité et les souvenirs, il a dû plus d'une fois être confrontée à cette comparaison.

...

Elle est contactée par Fred et George. Ce dernier a perdu une oreille et bizarrement, cela ne lui va pas si mal.

Ils veulent lui montrer quelque chose et l'emmènent en transplanant dans une maison de campagne ne payant pas de mine. A l'intérieur, elle retrouve Lee, qui anime une radio pirate. Cette radio, Potterveille, informe les sorciers du déroulement de la guerre et encourage les actes de résistance contre le régime instauré par Voldemort.

A cette occasion, Katie fait la rencontre de Kingsley Shackelbolt et se familiarise avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Apparemment bien au courant de sa situation, l'ancien Auror la met en garde contre l'utilisation du mot désormais tabou : Voldemort.

Il lui dit aussi de ne pas hésiter à envoyer un patronus de forme corporelle donner l'alerte au foyer des Weasley si elle a le moindre problème. Ainsi, l'Ordre sera rapidement mis au courant et ils pourront venir l'aider. Il va aussi venir quelques heures chez elle pour poser des protections magiques tout autour de sa maison, histoire d'améliorer encore plus sa sécurité et celle de sa famille.

Katie est gênée de se voir offrir de l'aide sans rien pouvoir proposer en retour.

Kingsley Shackelbolt lui sourie d'un air fatigué à lui disant qu'elle est jeune. Innocente. Qu'elle a hérité d'un monde qui n'est en rien sa faute. Qu'elle est déjà, de par son origine, suffisamment en danger.

Il a une dette éternelle envers les gens comme elle, les nés-Moldus. Il n'a pas pu, pas _su_ empêcher la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et de sa pensée infâme.

Il la met aussi en garde. Peut-être qu'un jour viendra où le danger apparaitra à sa porte. Katie sera alors amenée à _devoir_ se battre. Elle n'aura pas le choix.

Ou peut-être qu'on l'appellera un jour à l'aide et qu'elle _choisira_ -ou non- de se battre.

En attendant que la fatalité ou l'heure du choix arrive, Kingsley veut qu'elle reste en sécurité.

...

Olivier et elle se retrouvent dans un café moldu à Birmingham. Il lui raconte que plusieurs membres du club de Quidditch de Flaquemare embrassent la doctrine du gouvernement. Qu'ils pensent sincèrement que les sorciers d'origine moldue sont des voleurs de magie qui méritent d'être arrêtés, emprisonnés, voir _tués_.

Il lui confie son dégoût envers eux, mais aussi envers lui-même. S'il ose s'opposer ouvertement à la propagande gouvernementale, il risque de mettre ses parents en danger.

...

Leanne lui dit qu'elle a renoncé, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à se lancer dans des études pour devenir Médicomage, ce qui est pourtant son rêve depuis toujours. Son amie lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas travailler tant que Voldemort sera au pouvoir.

Elle refuse que son travail serve la doctrine et la folie du mage noir.

...

Elle retrouve Angelina, Alicia et Olivier pour un match de Quidditch amical.

Libérée des tracas du quotidien et de la guerre, Katie se sent revivre.

...

En entendant sur Potterveille que Justin a été retrouvé mort aux cotés de sa mère dans leur maison familiale, Katie a pleuré pendant des heures en serrant très fort contre elle la robe qu'elle a porté pendant le bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Katie ne peut pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser en entendant sur Potterveille toutes les actions héroïques que réalisent certaines personnes. Elle se cache avec sa famille et reçoit l'aide de l'Ordre pendant que d'autres se mettent en danger.

Ses parents ne cessent de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte. Qu'elle est très jeune et que ce n'est pas son rôle de se battre.

Katie comprend. Mais elle culpabilise quand même.

...

Roger Davies, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et sorcier d'origine moldue, a été retrouvé mort dans une forêt après avoir été porté disparu pendant deux mois. A en croire Potterveille, le terme « vermine » a été tracé au couteau sur son torse.

Katie passe des heures à regarder l'album-photo consacré au Quidditch qu'elle a constitué au fil des ans. Roger est magnifique dessus. Tout sourire et majestueux sur son balais.

Il ne méritait pas ce sort-là. _Personne_ ne mérite de finir ainsi.

...

Le 1er mai, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, le faux Gallion de l'AD chauffe. Il n'avait pas chauffé depuis deux ans. Dessus, un appel l'incitant venir se battre à Poudlard.

Harry a besoin d'eux.

Katie allume en urgence la radio. La voix de Lee appelle tous les sorciers en âge de se battre à venir à Poudlard.

Une grande bataille va avoir lieu.

Une bataille qui décidera du sort de la Grande-Bretagne. Le bien contre le mal. Voldemort et ses sbires contre les agents de la lumière.

Il est là. Le jour dont lui a parlé Kingsley. Le jour où on lui impose de _faire un choix_.

Katie doit prendre une décision.

Elle va tout autant toucher sa famille qu'elle-même.

Finalement, la jeune femme n'hésite pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Une fois habillée pour le combat, elle réunit tout le monde dans le salon et allume la radio pour qu'il écoutent Potterveille et son appel. Ils pleurent en comprenant ce qu'elle compte faire. Ils ont peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle ne leur revienne jamais.

Elle n'ose pas les prendre dans ses bras pour leur faire des adieux corrects, de peur qu'ils l'empêchent de partir en l'assommant ou un truc du genre.

Katie leur dit tout simplement qu'elle les aime et transplane directement chez Olivier. Il l'accueille en la serrant contre lui, ému mais aussi fier qu'elle ai prit une décision aussi difficile. Lui-même n'a pas pu faire ses adieux à ses parents. Ils sont au travail.

Le duo est rapidement rejoint par Angelina et Alicia. Elles aussi ont le visage défait malgré la détermination dans leurs yeux.

Le quatuor transplane en direction de Poudlard.

...

Les retrouvailles avec tellement de visages familiers auraient pu être belles si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Tant pis.

C'est la guerre.

...

Elle a déjà lancé des sorts dans le but de blesser son adversaire. Quasiment à chaque fois des Serpentard. Mais elle n'a encore jamais lancé un sort en espérant qu'il neutralise _complètement_ l'autre. C'est maintenant chose fait.

Un Mangemort qu'elle ne connait pas lui lance un sortilège de Mort. Katie se penche pour esquiver et lance un _Stupefix_ dont l'effet est renforcé par sa peur et son adrénaline. Le Mangemort va s'écraser contre un mur. Katie entend des os craquer.

Elle ne se retourne pas pour vérifier s'il est vivant ou non. Un autre Mangemort lui envoie déjà un nouveau maléfice.

Voldemort prend son temps avec ses souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard. Il veut tout voir, tout analyser.

Il veut savoir qui sont les Mangemorts incompétents incapables de venir à bout d'écoliers et de jeunes diplômés. Il veut savoir qui, parmi les combattants de Poudlard, a les capacités pour devenir un atout une fois mis sous l'influence du sortilège _Impero_. Ou qui aurait pu se révéler être un atout s'il s'en était sorti ce jour-là.

...

Katie n'a pu attraper qu'une seule main et ça a été celle de Leanne.

Elle ne sait pas où sont Olivier, Angelina et Alicia. Les escarmouches avec les Mangemorts et les explosions ont fait imploser leur groupe.

Les deux jeunes femmes lancent des sorts à tout va pour faire reculer une armée d'araignées géantes. Alors qu'elles sont forcées de reculer pour conserver leur distance, elle tombe nez à nez avec Seamus et Aberforth Dumbledore, le frère du regretté directeur de Poudlard. A eux quatre, ils parviennent à repousser les araignées.

...

La main de Leanne échappe à la sienne.

Katie se retourne. Son amie s'effondre au sol, la bouche ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Ses yeux sont vides et sa peau soudainement pâle.

Katie s'effondre à ses côtés et la secoue par les épaules en l'appelant. Leanne ne répond pas. Ne bouge pas. Ne respire pas. Elle est morte.

Leanne est morte.

Tuée par un Mangemort qui est déjà passé à autre chose.

Katie hurle de colère et de douleur en pointant sa baguette vers celui qui porte l'uniforme des Aurors. Et là, elle hurle « _ENDOLORIS !_ ». L'homme hurle à son tour. Elle manque de concentration donc le sort s'arrête. Elle le relance une deuxième fois. Une troisième.

Le mur derrière elle explose et elle est projetée vers l'avant.

...

Elle reprend conscience au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ses oreilles sifflent. Elle sent du sang chaud couler le long de ses tempes et frôler ses cils. Et surtout, elle sent qu'un objet est coincé sous son ventre. En se redressant à quatre pattes, la brune se rend compte que c'est sa baguette. Elle a été cassée en deux. Perdue. Inutilisable.

Malgré son engourdissement, Katie sent la panique monter en elle. Elle est seule, sans Leanne ou alliés en vue, au beau milieu d'une guerre contre les Mangemorts. Et elle est sans baguette.

Elle _doit_ trouver une baguette.

Rapidement, ses yeux se posent sur le cadavre d'un Mangemort au sol. Il a été écrasé par un pan de mur. Katie prend cette baguette dont il ne se servira plus jamais et dont elle a cruellement besoin.

Un _Avada Kedavra_ retenti dans son dos et elle roule sur le côté par instinct. Le sort de couleur verte va s'écraser contre le mur. Un Mangemort qu'elle reconnait comme étant Thorfinn Rowle la regarde avec une expression assassine. Accroupie par terre, elle formule un _Stupefix_. Sa nouvelle baguette crache les étincelles rouges souhaitées et le Mangemort s'effondre au sol. C'est une bonne chose. La nouvelle baguette de Katie fonctionne.

A peine l'a-t-elle réalisé que deux nouveaux Mangemort entrent en scène et lui jettent des sorts.

Katie recule pour leur échapper et s'enfuit, abandonnant derrière elle le corps de Leanne.

...

Alors qu'elle se bat aux cotés de Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, Katie se prend les jambes dans un corps.

C'est celui de Seamus.

Sa gorge a été complètement ouverte par ce qui semble être un poignard.

Katie se relève et balance un sort aux Mangemorts devant elle.

...

Une main lui agrippe la jambe. C'est Eddie Carmichael.

Il la regarde avec une expression suppliante, sa main gauche furieusement accroché à son propre ventre. Katie peut voir qu'il tente comme il peut de retenir ses boyaux à l'intérieur de son corps ouvert. La baguette tremblante, elle formule le seul sort de guérison qu'elle connaisse et maitrise. La chair d'Eddie se referme pour se rouvrir immédiatement.

Le manège dure plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Eddie expire une dernière fois et que sa main ensanglantée lâche tout pour tomber au sol.

...

Les Mangemorts se retirent. Voldemort est dans la tête de tout le monde et annonce une heure de trêve.

En se rendant dans le salle où se regroupe tout le monde en compagnie de Padma Patil, Katie tombe sur le cadavre ensanglanté de Cho Chang. Ses jambes ont été réduites à néant par une force surhumaine. Katie utilise un sortilège de lévitation pour transporter le corps de celle qui, si elle n'a jamais été son amie, a toujours fait partie de sa vie.

Padma est déjà occupée à transporter le corps froid et pâle de sa sœur, Parvati.

...

Dans la Grande Salle transformée en infirmerie de fortune, Katie tombe dans les bras d'Angelina. Les cheveux de son amie ne ressemblent plus à rien et la blessure sur son bras gauche lui semble préoccupante.

Olivier apparait à son tour, soutenue par une Alicia au regard un peu fou. Une fois l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch assis par terre, Alicia retourne explorer le château pour trouver les morts et les blessés.

Katie ne le fait pas. Elle n'en a pas la force.

Même pour retrouver le corps de Leanne.

...

Sur sa gauche, Katie reconnaît les cadavres de Dennis et Colin Creevey.

Ils sont petits. Si _petits_ par rapports aux autres personnes allongées à leur côté.

Comment a-t-on pu les laisser combattre ? Qui a pu lancer des sorts mortels à de si petits enfants ? Comment a-t-on pu laisser se produire une horreur pareil ?

Comment quiconque a pu laisser cette guerre _commencer_ ?

...

Olivier pose doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il a le visage plein de larmes et lui indique de venir avec lui. Interloquée, elle le suit.

A terre, entouré par un clan Weasley en plein deuil, Fred gît, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres.

Katie sent ses jambes flancher et ne doit qu'à la poigne d'Olivier pour ne pas tomber par terre.

...

En se sentant pleurer pour la mort d'Harry, Katie se rend compte que jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'est pas autorisée à pleurer. Pas même pour la mort de Leanne ou Fred.

Le désespoir libère les sanglots trop longtemps refoulés.

...

Tout s'est passé en un éclair.

Harry a bougé. La bataille a repris.

Katie, le yeux et joues toujours trempés, sent une adrénaline désormais familière chasser sa fatigue et ses douleurs. Un Mangemort lui lance un sort qui s'écrase sur le bouclier magique qu'elle a formé. Elle réplique immédiatement avec un sortilège d'Entrave.

...

Un hurlement lui fait perdre sa concentration. Parce que cette voix, elle la connait très bien. C'est celle d'Alicia.

Elle cherche son amie parmi le chaos et la trouve finalement. Elle est à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un corps. Sa baguette n'est même pas levée pour la protéger des sortilèges et monstres qui fondent sur eux.

Katie court en direction d'Alicia et lance un sortilège de protection autour d'elles. Elle s'apprête à secouer son amie et l'engueuler pour la ramener à la raison, mais ses mots se bloquent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle constate que le cadavre à leurs pieds, c'est celui de Lee.

...

Katie n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un hurler comme monsieur Weasley l'a fait lorsque sa fille et sa femme sont tombées sous les sorts de Bellatrix Lestrange.

...

Du coin de l'œil, Katie voit la fine silhouette de Minerva McGonagall tomber au sol. L'instant d'après, la puissante voix de Kingsley retenti sur le champ de bataille. Tout le monde doit partir ! La bataille est perdue.

Les yeux de Katie se posent sur les cadavres des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Plus loin, elle discerne ceux de Padma, Cormack, Michael et Neville.

Oui. La bataille est perdue.

Elle doit partir.

Le visage maladif de Voldemort se tord avec un rictus cruel et il la traite de « lâche ».

Mais Katie peut discerner autre chose en lui. Il semble… fatigué. Il a toujours l'air fatigué bien sûre. Mais là, ça va au-delà. Voldemort lui donne l'impression d'un coureur ayant développé un point de côté. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à correctement emmagasiner le flot des souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard. Ou qu'il n'avait plus la même endurance pour ingérer les souvenirs volés à autrui.

...

Pendant que sa famille prépare quelques affaires, Katie, aidée par sa mère, nettoie frénétiquement le sang sur son visage, ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, ses cheveux… Il y en a partout. Partout. Le sien. Mais aussi celui d'autres personnes. A qui ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus.

Mais elle ne craque pas. Elle tient bon. Elle doit sortir sa famille du pays.

C'est tout ce qui compte à présent.

...

Ils protestent et veulent l'empêcher de retourner en Grande-Bretagne.

Et elle, elle ne _peut pas_ ne pas partir.

Potterveille émet toujours, cette fois assurée par la voix de George. Il dit que la résistance s'organise. Que l'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours et prépare la riposte.

Il nomme aussi les morts. Fred, Molly, Ginny, Charlie, Lee, Angelina, Cormack, Neville, Padma, Seamus, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, Remus, Tonk, Lavande, Eddie, Minerva, Pomoma, Filius, Cho, Leanne… Il y en a tant d'autre.

Qu'elle y ait assisté ou non, ces morts hantent Katie.

Elle ne peut pas rester derrière.

Elle doit retourner se battre.

Pour eux, mais aussi pour elle-même. Pour son futur. Pour cette place à laquelle elle a _le droit_ dans le monde magique.

On est venu la chercher bon sang ! On est venu l'arracher à la vie moldue en lui disant qu'elle était magique, _exceptionnelle_. Qu'elle pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. Voldemort est venu lui arracher de futur.

Katie a _besoin_ d'aller se battre aux cotés de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Elle transplane sans formuler de vrais adieux.

...

Elle met une semaine à retrouver quelqu'un d'affilié à l'Ordre. Toutes les adresses qu'elle connaissait ont été désertées. La demeure des Dubois. L'appartement d'Angelina. La maison d'Alicia. La baraque dans laquelle elle a découvert l'existence de Potterveille. La maison des Weasley. Les alentours de Poudlard. Rien. Tout a été abandonné.

C'est finalement le faux Gallion de l'AD qui la guide une nouvelle fois. La pièce chauffe et indique une adresse localisée à Cardiff. Elle attend quelques heures avant de transplaner. Là-bas, elle se fait accueillir par une Hermione pâle et pleine de blessures, mais en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Après avoir passé plusieurs batteries de test, dont celui du Véritasérum, Katie est libre de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

...

Elle tombe dans les bras d'Angelina, Alicia et Oliver.

Ils sont vivants.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'en savait rien.

...

Ils bougent beaucoup dans un premier temps. Attrapent au vol des alliés isolés qui tentent d'échapper aux Mangemorts.

Ernie et sa famille sont arrachés de justesse aux mains d'une équipe de meurtriers masqués. Ils se préparaient à les exécuter en public pour montrer aux « traitres à leur sang » ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'autorité de Voldemort.

L'Ordre est bien organisé. Elle ne se retrouve en présence et n'échange qu'avec des personnes ayant combattues à Poudlard. Des personnes identifiées par les Mangemorts en somme. Ainsi, en cas de capture et d'interrogatoire, le risque qu'elle trahisse involontairement des membres de l'Ordre moins exposés est minime.

...

Ses parents sont morts. Sa petite sœur. Sa mamie. Sa tante. Son oncle. Ses deux cousins.

Morts.

Assassinés.

Tous.

Katie pleure comme jamais elle n'a pleuré. Alicia, Angelina, Olivier et Ernie se relayent en permanence à ses côtés. Tout ça, c'est la faute de Voldemort et de ses putain de Mangemorts.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'est aussi un peu sa faute _à elle_.

Un peu ou beaucoup ?

Voldemort rejoue la scène. Mais une seule fois.

Un souvenir aussi douloureux pour Katie devrait l'attirer beaucoup plus. L'encourager à le ressasser en boucle pour la faire souffrir.

Mais non. Il passe rapidement au souvenir suivant. Le mage noir survole désormais plus qu'il n'analyse. Comme s'il était fatigué. Pourtant, on arrive là aux souvenir qui, bien exploités, pourraient faire du mal à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Katie est plus que jamais convaincue que Voldemort s'affaiblie.

...

Au fil des mois, Katie reprend des forces.

Elle apprend à se battre. A vraiment se _battre_. Devenir une stratège. La brune apprend à planifier, prévoir, esquiver, défendre, attaquer, guérir. A prendre d'instinct les bonnes décisions.

Katie regrette de ne pas s'être préparée ainsi pour la bataille de Poudlard.

...

Harry lui annonce sans détour qu'elle n'est pas faite pour l'Occlumancie. La dureté avec laquelle Harry lui annonce la nouvelle la heurte au début.

Mais elle se dit que c'est pour le mieux. Son ami ne peut pas mener cette guerre tout en restant le tendre capitaine de Quidditch qu'elle a connu.

Le visionnage est comme en accéléré. Et beaucoup trop de souvenirs sautent.

Voldemort fait manifestement le tri, ne s'arrêtant plus que sur les souvenirs qui provoquent le plus d'émotion chez Katie.

...

Olivier sert tout contre lui le corps flasque d'Angelina, son visage souillé de larmes niché contre la clavicule de la défunte.

La mission a mal tournée. Des Mangemorts les ont repérés et un sortilège de Mort lancé par Antonin Dolohov a touché Angelina.

Katie tombe à genou sur le parquet de leur planque et enfouie son visage tout contre le ventre de la jeune femme avec qui elle a été amie pendant près de dix ans.

...

Walden Macnair la reconnaît au même titre qu'elle le reconnaît.

Les yeux du Mangemort brûlent d'une haine avec laquelle Katie est désormais familière. Elle lui envoie un _Stupefix _qu'il esquive. Il réplique avec un _Endoloris_. Katie plonge pour esquiver à son tour. Il se place sur sa trajectoire et lui inflige un coup de pied dans le visage avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de se redresser.

Le Mangemort à la fine moustache noire la plaque dos au sol d'une main en lui attrapant la gorge. Sa baguette appuie douloureusement contre la jugulaire de Katie, qui se débat avec la ferveur d'une bête prise au piège. Le Mangemort aux yeux délavés la regarde avec un mépris sans fin, la gratifie d'un « Couiner ne t'empêchera pas de crever sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! ».

Et il lui crache au visage.

La salive de l'assassin envahie l'œil droit de Katie et coule avec une lenteur atroce le long de son nez, avant de finalement atteindre sa bouche et son menton.

Katie se débat de plus belle et Macnair, apparemment adepte de la violence physique, lui inflige un coup de poing au visage avant d'être propulsé sur le coté par un sort lancé par Ron. Son ami, dont le bras droit pend lamentablement le long de son corps, l'aide à se relever et tous les deux courent jusqu'à finalement sortir de la zone les empêchant de transplaner.

...

La petite fille blonde l'appelle. La supplie de revenir la chercher.

Katie lui tourne le dos et s'enfuit avec les autres.

...

Kingsley utilise sa baguette pour tirer des fils de lumière argenté hors de sa tête. Il les met ensuite dans une Pensine. Ces fils d'argent, ce sont des souvenirs.

L'ancien Auror s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt.

Le mage noir lui a paru affaibli.

Toujours dangereux et meurtrier certes. Mais tout de même affaibli par rapport à la bataille de Poudlard, près d'un an plus tôt. Sans doute une conséquence de la perte de la quasi-totalité de ses Horcruxes.

C'est très bon signe. Ces souvenirs remontent le moral de Kingsley. Et il veut que les personnes présentes, à savoir Katie, Arthur, Dean et Luna, le constatent eux aussi.

Les souvenirs de Kingsley montrent en effet un Voldemort bien plus pâle et famélique que dans les souvenirs de Katie. Il a l'air… malade. Toujours terrifiant. Mais la maladie rend les monstres moins terrifiants.

Katie sent son coeur se gonfler d'espoir.

...

Hermione, le visage, les cheveux, les mains et les vêtements plein de sang, sort de la chambre avec une expression défaite en indiquant qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver George. Le sort qu'il a reçu l'a finalement tué, après neuf longs jours d'agonie.

Katie s'effondre sur le plancher en se disant que si ça se trouve, elle connaît son assassin. C'est peut-être même quelqu'un avec qui George et elle ont grandit.

...

Ernie pousse un cri de joie possédé et enlace Hannah comme s'il n'allait jamais la lâcher. Il lui embrasse les cheveux, le front, les joues, le nez, les paupières. Il plonge son nez tout contre la nuque de son amie blonde, balbutie qu'il est tellement heureux, tellement soulagé qu'elle soit là et qu'il a tellement, tellement au _peur_ pour elle durant ces quatorze derniers mois.

Il pleure sans retenue, comme un bébé. Hannah aussi pleure en agrippant les cheveux blonds d'Ernie. Et Katie pleure de joie avec eux.

D'habitude, ils pleurent parce qu'ils ont perdu de quelqu'un. Pour une fois, ils pleurent parce qu'ils ont _retrouvé_ quelqu'un.

...

Un _Bombarda Maxima_ lancé par Alicia sur un tronc d'arbre propulse tout le monde à terre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor a bien choisi son tronc. Les Mangemorts sont plus touchés que les membres de l'Ordre et la famille de sorciers qu'ils protègent. Les oreilles de Katie sifflent, mais elle parvient à se redresser.

Devant elle, les deux Mangemorts dont les masques ont été arrachés par l'explosion, sont à l'agonie. Elle ne connait pas le premier, manifestement un adolescent qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'école.

Le deuxième, c'est Macnair.

Le souffle de l'explosion l'a empalé à la branche d'un arbre au sol. Katie peut clairement voir la branche ensanglantée ressortir du corps du Mangemort au niveau de son poumon droit. Il est encore en vie. Sa main rampe jusqu'à sa baguette à coté de lui. Katie se précipite vers lui et lance un sort pour faire léviter la baguette du Mangemort jusqu'à elle.

Une toux ensanglantée le prend et il la regarde avec la même haine que la dernière fois. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Juste une toux ensanglantée.

Avoir l'avoir jaugé quelques secondes, Katie lui donne un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis elle lui crache au visage et s'éloigne de lui, la baguette du Mangemort toujours en main. L'abandonnant ainsi à une mort certaine.

...

Katie se sent las. Epuisée. On vient de lui annoncer que Kingsley est mort. Piégé par des Mangemorts dans une planque de l'Ordre compromise.

Les assassins de Voldemort sont entrés dans la maison qui abritait sept personnes, dont deux mineurs. Ils ont déclenché un incendie magique à l'entrée et sont ressortis immédiatement en érigeant tout autour de la maison une barrière infranchissable. Humains, animaux, sorts, signal, message… Rien n'a pu passer au travers de la barrière magique.

Piégés comme des rats et sans sortilège capable de mettre fin au feu, Kingsley et les autres occupants de la maison ont brûlés vifs.

L'Ordre n'a rien su avant le lendemain. Susan Bones est revenue de mission et a trouvé la planque qu'elle avait quitté la veille en ruines, avec des restes humains à l'intérieur.

La Marque des Ténèbres tournoyait encore dans le ciel.

...

Olivier tombe par terre après avoir été touché dans le dos par un _Avada Kedavra_.

Alicia s'effondre après avoir reçu une dague dans le poumon gauche.

On lui casse sa baguette.

On la torture.

On l'amène au manoir Malfoy.

Les Mangemorts arrivent les uns après les autres pour assister à son exécution publique.

Elle en connaît sûrement.

Elle va mourir.

Voldemort va la tuer.

Elle fait la paix avec elle-même.

Le mage noir entre dans la pièce.

Il a l'air malade, affaiblie.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne flanche et que quelques sortilèges bien placés mettent fin à son existence et la guerre…

...

Voldemort s'extrait de son esprit avec violence.

Katie, toujours à genou, laisse échapper un profond râle en tombant sur le côté, vidée de toutes ses forces. Combien de temps a duré cette intrusion ? Cinq minutes ? Vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Son crâne va exploser.

Assis sur son fauteuil, Voldemort passe des doigts effilés et fébriles sur son crâne chauve aux veines noires apparentes. Katie croit même discerner du coin de l'œil des _gouttes de sueurs_.

Les Mangemorts parfaitement alignés ne disent rien. Mais la jeune femme peut sentir leur agitation masquée.

L'état de santé déclinant du mage noir est visible, _évident_. Seuls des idiots et des aveugles comme Bellatrix Lestrange peuvent passer à côté.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Voldemort reporte son regard assassin sur elle.

Il est évident qu'il veut la_ punir _pour de telles pensées.

Avec ce qui ressemble à un effort monumental, le mage noir se redresse légèrement et son visage regagne un peu de contenance. Il sourit. Katie sait qu'il fait semblant. Qu'il doit assurer le rôle, entretenir l'illusion auprès de ses serviteurs. Sinon, il risque de se faire poignarder dans le dos par un ambitieux.

Sa voix est à la fois suave et cruelle.

" - Oh… Je vois _enfin_ qui tu es. Tu as été l'une des tentatives ratées du jeune Malfoy lorsqu'il a été chargé de tuer Dumbledore. "

Le salopard.

Affaibli certes, mais toujours aussi brillant.

Il vient de complètement remonter le cours de la vie de Katie.

Il a tout vu ou presque. Tout perçu. Ses joies, ses peines, ses combats et ses accomplissements.

Et tout ce qu'il retient et met en avant pour la _définir_, c'est qu'elle a, par un _complet hasard_, manqué de mourir à cause de Drago Malfoy.

Evidemment que ça fait mal. Que ça met en rage Katie.

Mais elle ne mord pas à l'hameçon. C'est ce que Voldemort veut. Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

Alors elle garde le silence.

Cela n'empêche pas Voldemort et plusieurs autres Mangemorts de discerner la douleur sur son visage et d'en rire. Le mage noir se requinque. Les efforts qu'il a déployé pour autopsier son esprit et l'analyser portent leurs fruits.

Il va pouvoir prendre son temps pour la torturer et suffisamment reprendre de forces avant de replonger dans son cerveau afin de mieux analyser son temps passé au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il n'a pas été capable de le faire en une fois. Ça le met en rage même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer.

Mais ce sera accomplit.

Comme Katie ne réplique toujours pas, il passe à la cruauté suivante.

Le mage noir la fait décoller du sol avec sa magie pour la faire léviter face à lui et ses fidèles, misérable poupée rigide à la tête branlante. Avec cette même magie, il la force à relever la tête afin de bien mettre en valeur son visage barbouillé de larmes, d'ecchymoses et de sang.

" - Tes souvenirs de cette période, bien que trop rares, étaient particulièrement savoureux. Merci à toi Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour te récompenser, je vais t'aider à répondre à une question que j'ai plusieurs fois vu apparaître dans ton esprit ", murmure-t-il avant de partir dans un éclat de rire étrange.

Et puis d'un coup, le rire du mage noir se transforme en rugissement, qui se répercute sur les murs sombres pas loin d'en trembler.

" - Vous tous ! Dévoilez vos visages ! La Sang-de-Bourbe veut savoir _qui_ va assister à son exécution ! _Montrez-lui_ ! "

Fidèles toutous bien dressés, les Mangemorts commencent par enlever leurs capuches.

Manifestement impatient, Voldemort fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette leurs masques en un veloute de fumée noire.

Katie sent le sang quitter ses joues.

Elle s'attendait à retrouver des connaissances de sa génération.

Mais pas _autant_.

Surtout pas ceux qu'elle a connu grâce au Quidditch.

Drago Malfoy. Miles Bletchley. Blaise Zabini. Gregory Goyle. Adrian Pucey. Peregrine Derrick. Cassius Warrington. Graham Montague. Lucian Bole. Terence Higgs. Marcus Flint.

Ils sont là. Ils sont _tous_ là.

Evidemment. Elle a refusé de pleinement l'envisager jusqu'à présent.

Mais c'est _tellement logique_.

Si les rangs de l'Ordre et de leurs alliés ont été largement clairsemés suite à la bataille de Poudlard, le camp de Voldemort n'a pas non plus été épargné. De nombreux Mangemorts de la première heure ont péris cette nuit-là. Sans compter les morts engendrées par les suites du conflit. En plus du recrutement à l'étranger, le mage noir a dû aller prospecter auprès d'un vivier plus jeune pour renflouer ses troupes.

Les Serpentard de Poudlard sont bien sûre les premiers fruits à aller cueillir.

Les joueurs de Quidditch ne font pas exception.

Oui. Mais.

Une souffrance à laquelle Katie ne s'attendait pas lui déchire le cœur.

Elle a _grandi_ avec ces gens. Qu'importe les coups tordus et les insultes, elle s'est construite à leurs côtés. Grâce, ou plutôt à cause du Quidditch.

Ce sport a été tellement _important_ pour elle… Bien plus que les cours. Bien plus que de nombreux rites de passage par lesquels passent les adolescents.

Le Quidditch a été son Nord, son Sud, son Est et son Ouest.

Evidemment que tout ce qui y a été lié, de près comme de loin, possède une place à part dans sa vie.

_Evidemment _que ces satanés membres de l'équipe de Serpentards ont réussi à s'approprier une place spéciale dans son cœur.

Tout ce qu'ils ont dit et fait a toujours eu plus d'impact sur Katie que ce que faisaient les autres « Verts et Argents » de l'école.

Elle a toujours bien plus attendu _d'eux _que des autres Serpentard, même si c'était inconscient.

Au fil du temps, les vacheries, les insultes et les coups bas ont perdu en amertume pour devenir des souvenirs plus… doux. Agréables. Réconfortants même. Les souvenirs des matchs contre eux sont devenus des baumes que Katie appliquait sur son cœur meurtri par les affres du conflit.

Et aujourd'hui, ils sont là. Devant elle. Avec leurs robes noires de tueurs et leurs tatouages répugnants. Leurs baguettes hantées par les âmes de celles et ceux qu'ils ont détruit.

Ils la déçoivent. _Tellement_.

Ils lui brisent le cœur.

Elle ne voit pas les autres Mangemorts. Elle ne voit pas les autres Serpentard.

Elle ne voit qu'_eux_.

C'est donc sur ce versant de l'échiquier qu'ils se trouvaient pendant qu'elle se battait pour sa vie et sa liberté. C'est donc eux qui traquaient, torturaient et tuaient des innocents. _Des enfants_.

C'est donc _d'eux_ qu'émanaient les sortilèges de Mort qu'elle a passé deux ans à esquiver.

C'est à cause de l'un d'eux qu'est morte Angelina ? George ?

La souffrance que Katie ressent doit être visible sur son visage. Voldemort rie de manière complètement hystérique maintenant. D'autres le suivent dans son hilarité.

" - Ils t'ont _manqué_ petite Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Tu n'es pas _contente_ de les voir ?! "

Le rire horrible de Bellatrix vrille les tympans de Katie, qui ferme les yeux.

Elle _refuse _de regarder _leurs_ visages. Elle refuse de voir leurs expressions. De comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent en la voyant là, à leur merci et prête à mourir.

Que ce soit du dégoût, de la satisfaction, de la pitié, Katie s'en fiche.

Elle ne veut plus _rien_ d'eux.

Ils ont déjà fait trop de dégâts. Ils…

Katie rugit sa frustration. Une colère et une haine profonde ont pris possession d'elle.

Cette haine est dirigée vers _eux_. Pour ce qu'ils sont devenus. Pour leurs actions passées comme futures.

Son long hurlement se répercute dans la pièce.

Toujours en lévitation, elle redresse les épaules et se prépare à leur offrir tout ce qu'ils méritent.

" - ALLEZ CREVER BANDE DE SOUS-MERDES ! ", hurle-t-elle aux fantômes déchus de son passé.

Et elle crache à leurs pieds.

C'est tout. Ils n'obtiendront rien de plus d'elle.

_Rien_.

Des Mangemorts s'indignent. Plus qu'heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à lui arracher une réaction, Voldemort fait tomber Katie par terre, nez contre le sol.

" - Bella ! "

La Mangemort brune pousse une exclamation de joie et scande la formule du sortilège Doloris. Une chose est sûre, elle y met du cœur.

Toujours immobilisée par Voldemort, Katie hurle. De douleur. Mais aussi de colère et de frustration.

Elle hurle, hurle et hurle sans pouvoir bouger à cause du sort, jusqu'à expulser tout la tristesse et la haine qui se sont emparées d'elle. Elle ne repensera plus à _eux_ après la fin du maléfice.

Ils seront derrière elle, définitivement enterrés.

Et Katie pourra complètement se reconcentrer sur Voldemort.

Plus aucune distraction.

Quand le sort s'arrête enfin, Katie demeure quelques instants dans la même position. Le front contre le sol, elle reprend en main sa bruyante respiration et tente de contrôler les tremblements de son corps torturé. Les veines de sont front lui donnent l'impression qu'elles vont exploser.

" - Tu es véritablement l'incarnation de la Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor ", ricane Voldemort en se caressant le menton avec ses longs doigts squelettiques. " Aucune tenue. Aucune décence. Aussi encline à utiliser ses dents, ses pieds et ses poings que la magie. Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit. Tu as frappé Macnair lorsqu'il était au sol. Pas avec ta magie. Mais avec tes _pieds_. Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'oublient jamais leur origine n'est-ce pas ? "

Katie roule des yeux, toujours face contre terre. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas les derniers à user de la violence physique. Loin de là. Encore une fois un argument biaisé complètement fou et incohérent.

Voldemort utilise la magie pour lui redresser le buste et l'obliger à le regarder.

" - Continuer d'utiliser la magie serait trop généreux pour un animal comme _toi_. Tu vas mourir de ma main Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais ta mort ne sera pas rapide. "

Tout en disant cela, il agite sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme.

Les mains de Katie ne sont soudainement plus entravées derrière son dos.

Malgré la douleur de ses muscles ankylosés et de son épaule droite démise, elle les ramène devant ses yeux. Ses muscles fonctionnent. Ses poignets se plient. Ses doigts bougent.

Voldemort n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Katie a maintenant une chance.

" - Dans un premier temps, mes chers acolytes vont se succéder pour te battre. Avec leurs pieds et leurs poings, puisque c'est le seul langage _digne_ de toi. Ils vont te battre et tu vas essayer de te défendre. Ce sera plus divertiss… "

Katie éclate de rire.

Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur ses mains. Son rire n'est pas bien fort, mais il coupe Voldemort dans son élan. Ce dernier la regarde d'un air interloqué. Il était prévu que la Sang-de-Bourbe perde l'esprit. Mais pas aussi rapidement.

Loin d'avoir perdue l'esprit, Katie se permet de prononcer à haute voix ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à Voldemort juste avant de mourir.

" - Vous allez perdre cette guerre. "

Un hoquet furieux de Bellatrix Lestrange. La genèse de murmures indignés.

La voix de Katie est rauque, presque râpeuse à force d'avoir hurlé. Mais elle ne tremble pas.

" - Vous êtes malade et allez mourir. Il n'y a qu'à attendre. _Tout le monde_ le s… "

_" - ENDOLORIS_ ! "

Voldemort a hurlé. Debout devant son fauteuil, ses traits inhumains sont déformés par la colère.

Sans interrompre le sort, il crie sur Katie avec une voix bien trop haut perchée. Comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

" - Tu ne sais rien Sang-de-Bourbe ! Rien ! _Je_ suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! Je suis _immortel _! Rien ni personne ne peut me tuer ! JE SUIS IMMORTEL ! "

Katie, roulée en boule sur le côté, hurle toujours de douleur. Sa main gauche est rentrée dans la poche kangourou volontairement percée de son sweat bleu.

Elle agrippe l'objet dissimulé en dessous de son aisselle droite et s'y accroche de la même façon qu'elle s'accroche à sa raison. Difficilement.

Mais elle tient bon.

La colère sourde de Voldemort renforce la puissance de son maléfice.

_Jamais_ Katie n'a eu aussi mal. Pourtant, la douleur est une vieille compagne.

Quand le mage noir met fin au sortilège, Katie reste quelques instants par terre, complètement amorphe. Son esprit est brumeux, comme ralenti.

La sensation d'un métal froid dans sa main gauche lui permet de se reconnecter avec la réalité. Son esprit ne résistera pas à un autre maléfice.

Katie ne doit pas gâcher sa seule chance de s'échapper.

Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et va devoir agir prudemment.

Voldemort est de nouveau assis sur sa chaise. Ratatiné sur lui-même, tremblant. Il baragouine de façon incompréhensible, comme un vieillard en pleine crise de démence. L'une de ses mains agrippe fermement l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. L'autre, celle qui tient la baguette de Sureau, soutient son crâne chauve.

Il est manifestement en grande souffrance.

Nagini décrit des nœuds à ses pieds. Des Mangemorts s'agitent autour de lui. Bellatrix Lestrange pleurniche en l'appelant. Augustus Rookwood pose un genou à terre pour rattraper son maître si ce dernier tombe en avant. Murmures et chuchotements se mêlent pour créer un fond sonore angoissant.

Katie se met de nouveau à genou. Cette fois dans l'indifférence générale.

Voldemort gémit de douleur tout en refusant l'assistance des Mangemorts.

" - Ecartez-vous bande d'incapables ! Je suis immortel ! Je vais _bien_ ! "

Alecto Carrow reçoit un sortilège Doloris de la part de Voldemort pour avoir osé lui proposer un verre d'eau.

Non, Voldemort ne va pas bien.

Il est malade. A l'agonie.

Et cette agonie dure depuis plus de deux ans.

Si Voldemort allait bien, il n'aurait pas coupé court à l'intrusion dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

Il aurait réellement _tout_ vu et analysé.

Il saurait quel objet Katie dissimule sous son sweat trop grand et trop flottant.

Il saurait _pourquoi_ elle le trimballe toujours avec elle.

Et il ne se serait jamais permis de lui libérer les mains.

L'objet dans sa main gauche, toujours dissimulé dans la poche de son sweat bleu, glisse légèrement. Katie raffermi sa prise dessus. Place correctement ses doigts.

Elle essaye de donner l'impression de se tenir le ventre. Mais il suffirait qu'un seul Mangemort ai un début de soupçon pour tout _gâcher_.

Heureusement, tout le monde est concentré sur Voldemort et sa faiblesse passagère.

Katie inspire doucement.

Tout est prêt.

Ce qu'elle murmure est adressé à la bande d'assassins en face d'elle. Mais dans le fond, elle se fiche qu'ils l'entende. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle l'exprime à haute voix.

Pour faire la paix.

" - J'ai trop laissé les autres décider de mon sort ", constate-t-elle avec amertume. " Le monde magique est venu m'enlever à ma vie moldue. Vous m'avez arraché mon avenir en tant que sorcière. "

Plusieurs Mangemorts se retournent vers elle en comprenant qu'elle parle.

Mais Katie ne regarde et voit que le mage noir en souffrance.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se posent sur elle.

Elle lui adresse un sourire triomphant.

" - Vous n'aurez pas ma mort. "

D'un geste rapide, sûr et expérimenté, Katie sort et arme le petit pistolet dissimulé sous son sweat. Le pointe sur sa propre tempe gauche.

Et tire.

* * *

_**Alors ? Pas jojo hein (si ce n'est les touches d'humour et de trolling...)**_

_**Mais attendez un peu de voir la suite ;p**_

_**Laissez des coms siou plait !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Allez courage ! L'horreur n'est pas finie ;) **_

_**Si vous avez déjà pleuré comme des madeleines au chapitre précédent, alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines...**_

_**Et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le bruit est puissant.

A l'origine éphémère, il se répercute sur les murs de la pièce.

Plusieurs Mangemorts sursautent, voire _crient_ de surprise. Beaucoup n'ont jamais entendu ce _bruit-là_.

Le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe est projeté sur le coté et s'effondre au sol, comme propulsé par une force invisible. Des bouts d'os, de sang et de cervelle vont éclabousser les pieds et pantalons de certains Mangemorts.

L'objet métallique qu'elle tenait contre sa tête tombe par terre et dérape sur le parquet.

" - Putain de merde ! ", gueule Avery en secouant avec dégoût sa chaussure souillée.

Voldemort connaît suffisamment le monde moldu pour identifier l'objet en question.

Une arme à feu.

Katie Bell s'est volontairement tiré une balle dans la tête avec une arme à feu.

Voldemort beugle de colère en lançant un _Endoloris_ au corps au sol, sous lequel se forme une énorme flaque de sang.

Le corps ne bouge pas. N'a aucune réaction.

Katie Bell est morte.

Le fantôme d'un sourire collé à son visage.

Elle savait que l'arme moldue n'aurait aucun effet sur Voldemort et la soixantane de Mangemorts à ses côtés. Pas avec les protections magiques dont ils bénéficient tous.

Mais elle, dépouillée dès sa capture de toutes ses protections, était vulnérable.

Elle savait qu'une arme à feu était le moyen le plus rapide de mourir. Moins de risque de se faire « sauver_ »_ par les Mangemorts comme avec un poison ou une lame…

Katie Bell a saisi sa chance et a réussi. En infligeant au passage un ultime pied de nez à Voldemort.

Cette garce est parvenue à lui échapper.

Elle lui a _refusé_ sa mort en la prenant en main.

Comble, elle s'est servie d'un objet _moldu_ plutôt que la magie.

La jeune Pansy Parkinson vomi par terre, rapidement suivie par d'autres Mangemorts. L'odeur de poudre, de sang et de chair brûlée est _terrible_. La vue aussi est insoutenable.

Voldemort et les siens ont l'habitude de tuer, parfois en faisant couler le sang. Mais, habitués qu'ils sont à à l'_Endoloris_ et l'_Avada Kedavra_, certains Mangemoerts n'ont pas les tripes pour supporter les dégâts infligés par une arme à feu moldue.

Le brouhaha augmente en rythme avec la taille de la flaque de sang.

" - …arme moldue… "

" - … barbare… immonde… barbare… "

" - … Regardez son visage ! "

" - … d'où sort-t-elle ce truc ?! "

Un hurlement déchirant, _inhumain_, les interrompt tous.

Une grande et large silhouette se détache des autres Mangemorts et se précipite en direction du corps.

Voldemort reconnaît Graham Montague.

Le jeune Mangemort tombe à genoux aux cotés de Katie Bell, son pantalon rapidement maculé de sang.

Il l'appelle d'une voix pathétique sans oser la toucher.

Evidemment, elle ne répond pas.

Les yeux fous, Montague malmène la peau de son visage et de son crâne en continuant d'appeler la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme une litanie.

Si les fidèles de Voldemort sont surpris ou indignés par la scène, cela ne s'entend pas. Les lamentations de Montague recouvrent tout.

Le brun à la courte barbe négligée fini par enlever ses gants et avancer une main pour toucher l'épaule de la Sang-de-Bourge.

Aucune réaction. Ses yeux vert-gris vides fixent un mur.

La main tremblante du jeune homme remonte vers le visage encore chaud de la morte. Il écarte les cheveux bruns et poisseux qui le recouvrent, dévoilant au passage le trou d'entrée de la balle qui lui a perforé la tête.

Montague pousse un long gémissement digne d'un _animal _et sort sa baguette en tremblant.

Il balbutie tout en sanglotant des sorts de guérison qui glissent sur Katie Bell sans agir.

" - … Allez Bell… _Vulnera Sanentur_… S'il te plait… _Vulnera Sanentur_… Allez allez Bell… Putain ! _Revigor_… _Revigor_… _Revigor_ putain ! Bell, s'il te plait… _S'il te_ _plait_ ! "

" - Graham _putain_, arrête tes conneries et reviens ici ! ", s'élève la voix angoissée de Drago Malfoy.

" - … _Episkey_… _Finite Incantatem_… _Vulnera Sanentur_… Je t'en prie… _Finite Incantatem_… Non Bell, pas _ça_… Allez ! Katie… ça va aller… S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait… _Impero_ ! Regarde-moi ! _Impero_ ! "

" - Graham ! Arrête ! _Lâche-la_ ! ", crie Adrian Pucey, qui est retenu par les épaules par sa mère et Cassius Warrington.

" - … non non non Bell ! _Revigor_ ! Regarde-moi ! Ça va aller… Je… _Vulnera Sanentur…_ Je vais te sortir de là… Tu vas t'en sortir ! S'il te plait… Je vais te sortir de là… Allez Bell… bouge… mais bouge ! Tu vas… Je vais… "

Montague cesse soudain de parler, se courbe vers l'avant en ramenant ses deux mains contre son visage et pousse une nouvelle complainte déchirante.

Le visage maintenant barbouillé de sang, il lâche sa baguette et empoigne le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe pour la ramener contre son large torse. Un peu plus d'os, de chair et de sang tombent par terre. Ou coule sur les avant-bras massif de Montague.

Ce dernier pleure comme un fou en serrant le visage de la brune contre le sien. Sa joue râpeuse s'accroche aux cheveux poisseux du cadavre.

Ses longs sanglots, entrecoupés par le nom de la Sang-de-Bourbe, résonnent dans la salle et accentuent la colère des Mangemorts.

" - Traitre à son sang ", lâche Antonin Dolohov en crachant au sol.

" - Le con… Mais le _con_ ! ", s'énerve Miles Bletchley.

" - C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! ", demande Daphné Greengrass en secouant la manche de sa mère pour obtenir une explication.

" - Pathétique… Voir la maison des Montague tomber aussi bas… La pauvre Audrey doit se retourner dans sa tombe ", commente l'ainé des Nott.

L'incompréhension de Voldemort est à son paroxysme.

Le jeune Mangemort est fidèle et embrasse ses idées. Il le sait parce qu'il fouille régulièrement dans l'esprit de tout le monde pour détecter toute trace de traîtrise. Pas aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait.

Mais dans le cas du jeune homme, cela remonte à trois mois. Graham Montague croit en son régime et a rempli plusieurs missions importantes avec brio. Il a eu ses échecs comme tout le monde. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment faillit à la tâche.

Le mage noir a toujours considéré qu'après quelques années, une fois qu'il se serait suffisamment endurci, le jeune Montague deviendrait l'un des piliers solides de ses troupes. Un potentiel membre du premier cercle.

Alors comment une telle scène est-t-elle _possible_ ? Quel maléfice a touché le si prometteur Montague pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte ?

Comment l'héritier d'une honorable famille de Sangs-Purs peut-il hurler et pleurer sans retenue pour quelqu'un comme _Katie Bell_ ?

La réponse peut paraître évidente. Mais Voldemort refuse de l'envisager tant qu'elle ne devient pas une vérité irréfutable.

Ses Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi faibles et pathétique que _ça_.

Le mage noir lève sa baguette en direction de Montague.

Il veut des réponses et il les aura.

" - Montague, regarde-moi ", ordonne d'une voix impérieuse le maître des Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme, programmé pour obéir à ses ordres, relève légèrement la tête.

Voldemort entrevoit ses yeux rougis. C'est suffisant.

_" - Legilimens_. "

Sans plus de douceur qu'à son habitude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres plonge dans l'esprit et les souvenirs de Montague.

Ce dernier, pourtant un minimum formé à l'Occlumencie comme tout bon Mangemort, ne lui oppose aucune résistance, trop ébranlé qu'il est par son deuil.

...

Graham Montague, un garçonnet plutôt massif pour son âge, décrit des cercles à un mètre du sol avec son balai pour enfant. Son père l'applaudit avec enthousiasme pendant que sa mère lui distille des conseils tout en se ventilant avec son éventail.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille rigole comme un fou en sentant l'air fouetter son visage et l'herbe chatouiller ses pieds nus.

Non. Voldemort n'a pas besoin de ces souvenirs inutiles. Il n'a ni le temps ni la force d'analyser l'intégralité de la vie de Montague comme il a essayé de le faire avec Katie Bell.

Ce dont il a besoin, ce sont les souvenirs liés à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Alors le mage noir affine ses recherches.

...

Vu ses origines et son éducation, Graham s'attendait à être le meilleur de sa promotion en cours de vol.

Mais non. C'est une petite Gryffondor brune, Katie Bell, qui a les meilleurs résultats.

Elle est d'origine moldue. Ce n'est pas normal.

...

Ça l'énerve que la née-Moldue Katie Bell soit meilleure que lui sur un balai et qu'on l'encourage à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Ça l'énerve même _beaucoup_ parce que personne n'est venu voir Montague pour le lui proposer.

Alors il va l'insulter. Il crache son venin en lui disant qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ne pourra jamais entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. La voir partir en pleurant lui procure une grande satisfaction.

...

Bell l'accoste juste avant leur cours de potion et lui balance à la figure qu'elle a été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et qu'elle sait qu'il a échoué à entrer dans celle de Serpentard.

Il s'apprête à l'insulter, mais elle lui donne un méchant coup de pied dans la cheville, lui tire la langue et, la tête haute, entre dans la classe.

...

Il sent sa colère monter en voyant Bell se pavaner dans les couloirs avec sa tenue d'entrainement de Quidditch. Alors il lui lance une nouvelle fois son insulte préférée.

Sauf que cette fois, elle réplique avec un sort qui fait mal.

Graham ne tient pas à finir à l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'il insulte Bell. Alors il apprend à fermer sa bouche. En plus, quand un professeur l'entend dire « Sang-de-Bourbe », il enlève des points à Serpentard et lui inflige des heures de retenue.

Graham cesse donc d'utiliser ce terme en dehors de sa salle commune.

...

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Graham doit reconnaître, même si c'est de mauvaise grâce, que Bell ne se débrouille pas trop mal au Quidditch. Elle compense son inexpérience et son manque flagrant de muscles par une bonne synchronisation de ses membres. Et sa petite taille la rend moins facile à saisir pour ses adversaires.

Graham espère quand même qu'elle va tomber de son balai.

...

Bell vient de pointer son majeur vers lui. Graham reste interdit en la regardant. Elle a l'air de l'insulter… Mais si c'est le cas, il ne comprend pas le sens de l'insulte.

Le Serdaigle Marcus Belby finit par lui expliquer ce geste moldu, l'ayant lui-même expérimenté avec Eddie Carmichæl. Les joues du brun s'empourprent d'indignation.

Katie Bell n'a vraiment aucune _classe_.

...

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Bell fait ses adieux à ce qui lui a tout l'air d'être ses parents Moldus et sa petite sœur. La gamine est la copie conforme de Bell, mais avec plusieurs années de moins.

Graham espère sincèrement qu'elle ne rejoindra pas Poudlard à son tour. Il y a assez d'une Bell.

...

Il a de nouveau échoué à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il s'est pourtant entraîné comme un fou durant l'été avec son père et sa mère… C'est injuste.

Graham est tellement bouleversé qu'il oublie sur le terrain d'entrainement les gants de poursuiveur gravés de ses initiales que lui ont offert ses parents. Plus tard dans la soirée, il panique en remarquant leur disparition et retourne complètement le dortoir pour les retrouver. Sans succès.

Le lendemain, en entrant démoralisé en classe d'Histoire de la magie, il voit Bell poser sa paire de gants sur le bureau qu'il occupe habituellement. Elle va ensuite s'installer à sa propre place, comme si de rien n'était.

Graham ne dit rien. Ne la remercie pas. Il ne peut décemment pas remercier une née-Moldue.

Surtout en public.

...

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritiers… prenez garde ». Ce message est glauque.

On dit que ce sont les nés-Moldus qui sont visés par la menace.

Graham est mitigé. C'est vrai que les Sangs-de-Bourbes sont inférieurs aux sorciers de souche et qu'ils méritent de rester en bas de l'échelle.

Mais en regardant Bell, pâle comme jamais, s'accrocher au bras de son amie de Poufsouffle, Graham se dit qu'elle ne mérite pas non plus d'être gravement blessée _spécifiquement_ à cause de ça.

...

Après la deuxième attaque contre des nés-Moldus, Graham se met inconsciemment à vérifier à la fin de chaque fin cours si Bell et les autres nés-Moldus sont bien accompagnés dans les couloirs par un Sang-Pur ou un Sang-Mêlé.

...

Un cri suraiguë le surprend et le fait s'étouffer dans son jus d'orange. En se redressant comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, il comprend que c'est Bell qui vient de crier.

Il lui arrive quoi à cette idiote ? Elle n'est pas bien de crier comme ça au milieu du petit-déjeuner. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'entourent, aussi est-il incapable de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Quand Bell réapparait dans son champ de vision, elle tient un Nimbus 2000 dans ses mains.

Après quelques embrassades, la Gryffondor, son balai toujours en main, se met à courir entre les longues tables en direction de la sortie, sourde aux protestations des professeurs qui lui interdisent de courir dans la Grande Salle. Elle est suivie par les hilares Dubois, jumeaux Weasley et Leanne il-ne-sait-plus-quoi.

Ses yeux verts-gris irradient de bonheur. Le sourire banane sur son visage est radieux. Il n'en a jamais vu un pareil.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se dit qu'elle est jolie.

...

Alors qu'il se rend à l'infirmerie pour demander à Madame Pomfresh une potion pour soigner ses allergies de printemps, Graham s'écarte pour laisser Bell, manifestement en détresse, sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie. Comme d'habitude, des fidèles toutous garde-du-corps la suivent à la trace. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley.

En voyant la née-Moldue Hermione Granger allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Graham comprend pourquoi Bell est dans cet état.

Et il se dit que quitte à choisir, il préfère largement que Hermione Granger soit pétrifiée plutôt que Katie Bell.

...

Il a réussi. Il est finalement parvenu à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, au poste de poursuiveur.

Marcus Flint, qui a redoublé sa Septième année mais conserve son poste de capitaine, lui annonce qu'il compte sur lui pour causer des misères aux membres des autres équipes de l'école.

Pas de problème pour Graham. Il voit là un bon moyen de se venger de Katie Bell. Il n'a jamais digéré que cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe intègre une équipe de Quidditch avant lui.

Pour bien entamer les choses, il l'accoste juste avant le début du cours, se plante devant elle, profite de sa grande taille pour la surplomber de manière intimidante et lui balance la nouvelle. Il la prévient aussi qu'il a un meilleur balai qu'elle.

Bell, loin de paraître inquiète, grimace avec dédain en fronçant son petit nez recourbé. Elle rétorque que c'est le talent qui compte. Pas le balai. Et rajoute une vacherie avec un certaine plaisir : « Si je me souviens bien, je suis entrée dans mon équipe de Quidditch en Deuxième année. Rappelle-moi en quelle année on est Montague ? Ah oui, la _Quatrième_ ».

Si ce gros balourd de Rubeus Hagrid n'était pas arrivé, Graham aurait jeté un sort à cette connasse arrogante. Vivement qu'ils se retrouvent sur le terrain afin qu'il puisse lui donner une bonne leçon. Malheureusement, il devra attendre la fin de l'année pour ça, à cause des -fausses- blessures de Drago Malfoy.

...

Il n'y a qu'un constat à faire. Le caractère de Bell devient de plus en plus… vindicatif.

Bien sûre, elle reste une loyale et droite Gryffondor incapable de causer _réellement_ du tort à autrui.

Mais quand Graham voit la façon qu'elle a de se venger de Lucian Bole, il se dit que le temps où la petite pleurnicheuse s'enfermait dans les toilettes à chaque fois qu'on la traitait de « Sang-de-Bourbe » est bel et bien révolu.

Le pauvre gaillard au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs vient de découvrir que qui se frotte à Bell s'y pique. Il est maintenant par terre, le cul dans la gadoue et le visage plein de citrouille pourrie.

Bell le fait bénéficier de son fameux « doigt d'honneur » avec le mouvement de bras qui va avec, avant de s'en aller d'un air fier. Magique.

Graham est mort de rire aux cotés des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch que sont Marcus Flint, Peregrine Derrick, Drago Malfoy, Cassius Warrington, Miles Bletchley et Adrian Pucey.

Quelle honte pour le pauvre Lucian. Un Sixième année qui se fait humilier devant tout le monde par une Quatrième année toute chétive… Son nouvel ami batteur va mettre du temps à s'en remettre.

...

Gryffondor a gagné face à Serdaigle. Ils ont encore toute leur chance pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

Graham est dégoûté.

Et en voyant une Katie Bell en liesse embrasser cet avorton d'Harry Potter sur les joues, le brun ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est encore plus dégoûté.

...

Attraper le crâne de Bell durant leur tout premier match ensemble lui vient comme ça. A l'inspiration.

Elle est furieuse. Lui balance des insultes qu'il ne l'a encore jamais entendu proférer. C'est hilarant de la voir en colère comme ça !

Elle devient encore plus furieuse lorsqu'il « s'excuse » en disant qu'il l'a confondu avec le souafle.

Son geste vaut à Gryffondor de bénéficier d'un pénaltie. Mais en voyant la tête rouge de colère de Bell ainsi que sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite, il se dit que ça en valait _largement_ la peine.

...

Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Au loin, Graham distingue un hurlement de joie au volume tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécent. C'est celui de Bell.

Malgré l'amertume de la défaite, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce hurlement si barbare, si naturel, si sincère, si… _Bell_.

...

Cela fait une semaine que Bell le regarde de travers en classe et dans les couloirs. Graham est à Serpentard. Il sait _d'instinct_ qu'elle est en train de concocter une vengeance pour son action durant le match.

Ce jeudi matin, en la voyant s'avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive, tellement l'aura de la Gryffondor irradie de détermination. Il envisage une seconde de lui présenter des excuses. Mais se reprend rapidement. Son comportement est ridicule. Bell fait deux têtes de moins que lui et ne possède pas la moitié de ses muscles. Il n'est pas censé être _intimidé_ par elle.

Son raisonnement est écrasé dans l'œuf dès l'instant où elle sort sa baguette. La tête de Graham se retrouve emprisonnée dans une citrouille puante. Il ne voit plus rien, entend à peine, est écœuré par l'odeur de citrouille et sent la chair du légume coller désagréablement à sa peau.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de prendre sa baguette, quelqu'un -très certainement Bell- lui empoigne la tête et le secoue dans tous les sens. Extrêmement troublant et désagréable. Il l'enjoint à arrêter, ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

Après une poussée de la part de la Gryffondor, sa tête-citrouille rebondit contre un mur et il va pathétiquement s'écraser au sol.

Sonné, il distingue malgré tout la voix fière et sarcastique de Bell : « Oh pardon ! Je pensais que tu étais un souafle ! ».

Bien joué Bell... Bien joué.

Il l'entend s'éloigner et en profite pour conjurer le sort sur son crâne afin de retrouver la vue. Bell lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne de lui, le menton manifestement en l'air. Elle roule inconsciemment des hanches.

Graham se lève avec l'idée de la suivre et de lui faire payer ses précédentes actions. Comment, il ne le sait pas encore. Mais il trouvera bien. Hors de question de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Il a à peine fait trois pas que les jumeaux Weasley sortent de nulle part, baguettes sorties, et se plantent devant lui, à mi-chemin entre le Serpentard et son objectif. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils font « non » de leur tête et imitent, en le regardant bien dans les yeux, le geste de la gorge tranchée avec un pouce. Graham ne tient pas à sa vengeance _à ce point-là_.

Alors il décide de laisser couler.

...

Tiens, Bell est là.

Ça l'étonne de voir une née-Moldue comme elle à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il comprend mieux pourquoi elle est présente en voyant que Johnson et Spinnet sont à ses côtés.

Il ne comprend vraiment pas les parents des trois Gryffondor. Comment peuvent-ils laisser leurs filles venir seules à un événement comme celui-là ? Graham n'envisage pas une seule seconde de venir sans ses parents.

En parlant d'eux, ils ont remarqué qu'il zieute les trois Gryffondor en train d'apprendre à danser comme des irlandaises avec des inconnus. Ils s'enquièrent donc de leurs identités, comme ils l'ont déjà fait lorsque Graham a croisé Adrian, Peregrine, Drago et Marcus.

Rencontrer les camarades d'école de leur fils unique, ainsi que leurs parents, leur font plaisir. Particulièrement lorsque cela leur permet de nouer des relations avec des familles influentes comme les Malfoy ou les Flint. Ils ont déjà programmé une rencontre avec les Derrick, les Malfoy et les Pucey avant la fin de l'été.

Se pliant à leur souhait, Graham présente de loin les trois Gryffondor en donnant l'origine de chacune comme il est d'usage. Angelina Johnson vient d'une famille de sorciers comprenant beaucoup de Moldus. Alicia Spinnet est une Sang-Mêlé. Et Bell est d'origine moldue.

Ses parents sont déçus. Ce ne sont pas avec les parents de ces jeunes filles qu'ils partageront un thé.

Son père, dont il a hérité le large physique et apparemment la pilosité, tique sur les noms qui lui paraissent familiers. Ainsi donc, ce sont les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Trois filles pour trois postes… Ce n'est pas à Serpentard qu'une chose pareille arriverait.

Et Bell, ce n'est pas la fille contre laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de pester en Deuxième année parce qu'elle avait obtenu une place dans une équipe de Quidditch et pas lui ?

Graham grommelle un « oui » en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers Bell.

Elle est en train de s'approprier la danse irlandaise avec une étonnante rapidité. Avec sa petite taille et le chapeau haut-de-forme vert dont on l'a affublé, elle ressemble à un farfadet. Sa sourire radieux est toujours aussi beau.

Le père de Graham remarque le regard en coin de son héritier et, taquin, ricane dans sa grosse barbe brune en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Moi aussi j'ai regardé quand j'étais à Poudlard fils ! Difficile de faire autrement… _Aïe_ ! », s'exclame-t-il quand sa femme lui tape l'épaule avec son éventail fermé en poussant une expression indignée. Le grand barbu aux cheveux longs sourit avec un air désolé à son épouse. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en retour, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Mais les adultes se doivent de rappeler à leur fils une règle essentielle.

C'est sa mère qui s'en charge : « Graham, mon chéri. Tu peux regarder autant que tu veux. C'est de ton âge. Mais rappelle-toi que les gens comme cette Bell ne sont pas comme nous. Tu _vaux _mieux qu'elle ».

...

Il échange une expression indignée avec tous les joueurs de Quidditch dont il croise le regard. Comment ça il n'y aura pas de coupe de Quidditch cette année ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Les yeux de Bell sont tout aussi choqués que les siens.

...

Il se plante sur son passage juste avant l'entrée de la Grande Salle et scrute son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne rêve pas. Bell est _maquillée_.

Depuis quand elle se maquille ? C'est étrange. Le maquillage et Bell sont deux concepts que Montague n'a jamais envisagé d'associer.

Déjà commence-t-elle à faire un pas sur le côté pour le dépasser. Pour son honneur de Serpentard, Graham ne peut pas la laisser partir sans lui balancer une vacherie. « Tout le maquillage du monde ne pourra pas compenser ta mocheté Bell » lui parait être une formule tout à fait appropriée.

La Gryffondor riposte tout de go : « Occupe-toi de tes fesses et apprend à te raser, espèce de yéti ! ».

Il est surpris. Choqué. Devant son manque de répartie, elle le laisse en plan et entre dans la Grande Salle avec un air fier planté sur le visage.

Derrière lui, ce traître d'Adrian ricane perfidement. Graham finit par passer une main sur le bas de son visage pour déterminer s'il y a vraiment un problème avec ses poils. Personne ne lui a jamais fait aucune réflexion. Adrian se place à coté de lui et lui tapote l'épaule d'une manière faussement compatissance en achevant de l'enfoncer : « Tu sais parler aux dames toi ! ».

Le regard indigné que Graham lui lance est plus que sincère.

...

Voir Bell rembarrer durement McLaggen amuse Graham.

De toute façon, il ne la voyait pas aller au bal de Noël avec un idiot pareil. Il se demande bien avec qui elle va y aller. Son origine moldue va probablement lui fermer pas mal de portes.

D'ailleurs, lui aussi ferait bien de s'y mettre. S'il y va seul, il va se faire chambrer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Cassius lui conseille d'une voix moqueuse d'inviter Bell. Adrian éclate de rire et parie cinq Gallions qu'elle lui jette un sort avant la fin de la proposition. Drago en parie dix sur le fait qu'elle utilise plutôt ses poings, « parce que c'est comme ça que les gens comme elle règlent leurs problèmes ». Miles en rajoute une couche et affirme qu'une « _vermine_ comme elle va forcément terminer toute seule ».

Graham se dit que le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch ferait mieux de se chercher une partenaire au lieu de déblatérer des insultes aussi prévisibles.

...

Justin Finch-Fletchley ?

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_ ?!

De quoi ? De quand ? Mais quelle est la _logique_ ?! Un Poufsouffle de Quatrième année ? Vraiment, c'est tout ce que Bell a trouvé ?! Un mec d'origine moldue avec un nœud papillon ridicule ?

Un _blaireau _qui n'a jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser au Quidditch ?

Graham est tellement choqué qu'il ne voit pas que tout le monde regarde en direction d'un autre couple.

...

« Si tu continues à la regarder comme ça, je vais finir par penser que tu veux aller danser avec elle ». Graham grogne et Adrian ricane avant de s'assoir à ses côtés en lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

La cavalière de Graham l'a délaissé depuis longtemps pour passer le reste de la soirée avec ses amies. Tant mieux. Elle est inintéressante et danser n'est pas le fort du brun.

Par contre, il doit reconnaître que Bell maitrise parfaitement le sujet.

Elle virevolte, glisse et se cambre avec aisance. Graham a bien du mal à ne pas observer les jambes de la poursuiveuse. Surtout lorsque sa robe, qui lui va vraiment bien, se soulève au rythme de ses pas.

Finch-Fletchley et elle bougent en parfaite synchronisation. Leur rythme est endiablé. Graham ne voit pas comment ils vont tenir toute la soirée.

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne danser comme elle et le Poufsouffle. Ça doit être un truc de Moldu », dit Graham à Adrian pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées.

Son ami de l'année du dessus commence à un peu trop le taquiner à propos de Bell.

« Eh bien en tout cas, ils passent une bien meilleure soirée que nous », soupire Adrian, qui s'est lui aussi fait abandonner par sa cavalière.

...

Bell a embrassé _Fred Weasley _?!

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire à la con ?

Bell ne _peut_ _pas_ embrasser Fred Weasley. C'est… _impossible_.

Il veut bien qu'elle soit une née-Moldue et que cela diminue grandement le champ de ses possibles. Mais elle peut quand même trouver mieux qu'une perfide belette rousse vivant dans un trou à rats.

D'abord Eddie Carmichæl et maintenant Fred Weasley ?

Bell a un faible pour les perdants filiformes ou quoi ?

...

Ils s'installent sur les gradins après un entraînement de Quidditch destiné à entretenir ceux qui seront toujours là l'an prochain.

Les pauvres Peregrine et Lucian se sont fait voler leur ultime chance de remporter la coupe à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais les deux batteurs participent quand même, pour le plaisir.

L'ambiance est bonne, le temps frais sans être désagréable et les muscles de Graham le lancent gentiment. Son équipe de Quidditch est devenue son véritable cercle d'amis, au détriment des autres élèves de son année.

D'un coup, au milieu des rires et des conversations, Lucian lance une question au groupe : « C'est laquelle de joueuse adverse qui vous plait le plus ? ».

Miles recrache par le nez l'eau qu'il est en train d'avaler. Cassius éclate de rire, autant à cause de Miles que de la question.

Parce que la pudeur n'est définitivement pas l'une de ses vertus, il se lance directement en disant que « Chang est juste hors compétition ». Mais il reconnaît que « Bell n'est pas mal non plus ». Déclaration qu'il appuie en lançant un clin d'œil appuyé à Graham.

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant que les autres se sont tournés vers lui pour le regarder avec malice. Il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'est quand même pas si _transparent_ que ça… Tout de même indigné par la réflexion de Cassius, Graham jette sa gourde au visage du poursuiveur hilare.

Miles reconnaît du bout des lèvres que « les filles comme Johnson sont acceptables ».

Lucian déclare avoir toujours eu un gros faible pour Maxine O'Flaherty, l'une des batteuses de Poufsouffle. Propos accueillis avec incompréhension par le reste de l'équipe, sauf Peregrine qui est déjà courant.

Le large batteur aux cheveux châtains se met à se plaindre du nombre de fois où il a entendu Lucian s'extasier à propos des épaules musclées de O'Flaherty. Et que quitte à choisir, il préfère une fille comme Spinnet. Pourquoi, il ne le dit pas, mais jette un regard inquisiteur à Adrian pour l'encourager à révéler son secret.

Adrian, qui a soudainement l'air de peu goûter au jeu, prouve définitivement qu'il est un digne Serpentard en sortant _la phrase_ faite pour tout arrêter : « Pour Drago, on connait la réponse. Après tout, il passe son temps à nous rabattre les oreilles à propos de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ».

Ils doivent s'y mettre à quatre personnes hilares pour empêcher le blond de jeter un sort à Adrian.

...

Cassius, le visage recouvert de griffures répugnantes, lui affirme avec un demi-sourire complotiste que Bell est plus dangereuse à embrasser qu'un hippogriffe.

Avant que Graham ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Cassius lui souhaite bonne chance et lui annonce qu'il a besoin de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

...

Son stress lui suffit déjà bien assez. Il n'a pas besoin que Bell lui communique aussi le sien juste avant d'entrer en salle d'examen. Et comme rassurer les gens, ce n'est pas son truc, eh bien il la menace.

Miracle, ça fonctionne.

La brune arrête de taper du pied sur la pierre comme une dingue.

En revanche, il la voit parfaitement loucher sur les fiches de botanique que lui ont fait parvenir ses parents. Ils sont, et à raison, inquiets pour les résultats de ses futures BUSE. En voyant le regard quasi suppliant que la Gryffondor pose sur ses fiches, Graham envisage de les lui prêter. Et puis il renonce.

Un Serpentard n'aide jamais une Gryffondor. Même si elle a des jambes à tomber et un sourire magnifique.

...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

Les parents de Graham le lui affirment avec certitude. Ils sont parvenus à intégrer le cercle des bonnes connaissances de la famille Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy en personne leur a annoncé la nouvelle.

A partir de maintenant, les Montague vont œuvrer activement pour soutenir « le bon camp ». Les Sang-Pur que sont les Montague vont enfin avoir l'occasion de briller et s'approprier la place que les gens de qualité comme eux méritent. Ils savent que les Flint, les Bole, les Bletchley et les Derrick s'orientent eux aussi vers cette démarche. Il y en aura d'autres.

Ses parents lui disent qu'il va devoir faire très attention à son entourage. Il doit exclure de sa vie toutes les personnes « qui ne sont pas _méritantes_ ». Sauf si c'est pour les tourmenter.

« Identifie bien les traîtres à leur sang et malmène les comme il se doit. Fais bonne figure auprès du fils Malfoy. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu nous as montré l'été dernier. Bell. Tu ne dois plus la regarder comme je t'ai vu le faire. Ne prend pas le risque de tout gâcher », l'exhorte son père en lui tenant les épaules.

Graham acquiesce.

...

Techniquement, ce qu'il compte faire, ce n'est pas la regarder.

Mais la tourmenter.

Comme ce que lui ont recommandé ses parents.

Graham a obtenu le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Bell va être folle de rage.

Il remarque son air choqué quand ses yeux gris-verts se posent sur lui. Comme si elle peinait à le reconnaître. Lui-même a eu du mal à y croire quand ses parents lui ont mis sous le nez des photos datant du début de l'été. Jamais il n'a eu une poussée de croissance aussi forte.

Fier de son effet, il lui annonce avec un sourire moqueur sa promotion au rang de capitaine. Et rajoute qu'il va tout faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ainsi qu'à son équipe de lionceaux.

La bouche de Bell s'entrouvre. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle est déçue. Dégoûtée.

Sa colère est tellement évidente, son expression tellement comique que Graham se sent l'envie de lui tapoter la joue avec condescendance. Il a vu sa mère le faire sur son père des centaines, des milliers de fois.

Il se retient. La tourmenter et rien d'autre.

...

Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'il se ronge les ongles.

Bell vient de disparaître du terrain de Quidditch en saignant _beaucoup trop_ du nez.

Il ne sait pas ce que ces satanés jumeaux Weasley lui ont donné, mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer ce que leur abruti de frangin a commencé. Pour qu'on ai besoin de porter à moitié Bell jusqu'à l'infirmerie, c'est que son cas est sérieux.

Graham sait qu'il devrait prendre la chose avec satisfaction. Une poursuiveuse née-Moldue de Gryffondor blessée, c'est toujours positif.

Sauf que non. Graham n'est pas content. Il est _inquiet_. Il veut aller vérifier par lui-même comment va Bell. Mais il se retient. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'agit un Serpentard. Surtout un Montague.

Malheureusement, sa nervosité n'échappe à personne.

Drago continue de hurler « Les Gryffondor vont perdre ! », mais il le regarde d'un air sévère.

Cassius et Adrian tentent de le distraire en faisant des blagues sur la nullité de Ronald Weasley. Rien n'y fait. Graham ne parvient pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de Bell en train de quitter le terrain aux bras des jumeaux Weasley, son visage et sa tenue d'entrainement barbouillés de sang.

Miles finit par lui attraper durement l'épaule et colle ses lèvres contre son oreille : « Putain Graham, ressaisis-toi. Bell est une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ! C'était marrant de se moquer de toi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, on ne peut plus se permettre de _déconner_ ! ».

...

Le match contre Gryffondor approche. Graham, très à l'aise avec son rôle d'héritier de Marcus Flint, donne pour instruction à l'équipe de « faire pleuvoir les sorts sur ces abrutis de Gryffondors ».

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, les nouveaux batteurs, ricanent de contentement. Cassius lui demande malicieusement si « il faut vraiment viser tout le monde ou il y en a qu'il faut laisser tranquille ? ». Adrian pousse un soupir exaspéré et donne un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond à la raie bien apparente.

La réponse de Graham est sans appel : « Pourrissez-bien tout le monde ».

Miles et Drago lui envoient un sourire entendu.

...

Techniquement, il ne la regarde pas. Il la tourmente. Donc Graham ne fait rien de répréhensible.

Serpentard a perdu le match. C'est vrai que c'est dommage.

Mais les Gryffondor, privés de leur attrapeur et deux batteurs suite à une confrontation avec Drago, ne vont pas se redresser de sitôt. Pour couronner le tout, Graham sait qu'il a maintenant un bon moyen de faire perdre ses nerfs à Bell. Même pendant les heures de classe.

Alors il se place juste derrière elle en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et fredonne l'air de la chanson « Weasley est notre roi ». De dos, il la voit se crisper et entend sa plume se briser. Elle se retourne ensuite vers lui, rouge de colère et des éclairs plein ses jolis yeux.

Graham sent un large sourire envahir son visage. Non, il ne la regarde pas.

Techniquement, il la tourmente.

...

Ses parents l'ont encouragé à épauler Drago. Le soutien de la famille Malfoy ne s'obtient pas sans rien faire.

Donc, comme Drago, Graham se met à espionner d'autres élèves de l'école pour le compte de Dolorès Ombrage. D'après elle, ces élèves ont un comportement suspect remettant en cause son autorité.

Graham n'apprécie pas forcément l'enseignante à tête de grenouille, mais il ne peut que lui donner raison. Plusieurs élèves ont un comportement étrange. Parmi eux, beaucoup de Gryffondor.

Et parmi ces Gryffondor, il y a évidemment Katie Bell.

Tous les deux ont régulièrement cours ensemble. Evidemment qu'il l'espionne -pour le compte d'Ombrage- plus souvent que les autres.

Sauf que passer le plus clair de son temps à suivre ou se demander ce que complote Bell n'est pas franchement la meilleure chose à faire vu ce qui ce profile en lui.

...

Il rentre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, puant de la tête au pied. Sa filature de Bell a de nouveau capoté. L'instant d'avant, elle est dans son champ de vision. Et l'instant d'après, il reçoit une armada de bombes puantes sur la figure. Le temps qu'il rouvre les yeux, Bell a disparue.

Elle parvient _toujours_ à lui échapper.

C'est frustrant au possible. Son instinct lui souffle que cette fois, les boules puantes sont un coup des jumeaux Weasley.

En le voyant, Adrian fronce le nez et vient lui presser l'épaule en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter la mission. Il se fait plus de mal qu'autre chose à tenter de suivre Bell comme ça.

Et pour finir, il l'enjoint à aller se décrotter immédiatement, parce que l'odeur est vraiment insupportable.

...

Il la voit courir dans le couloir en compagnie de Spinnet et de plusieurs Poufsouffle de Cinquième année. Tout dans leur attitude, leur démarche et la façon qu'ils ont de regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux hurle qu'ils sont coupables et fuient.

Graham devrait lancer des sorts pour les appréhender.

Ombrage est passée à l'action. Il est censé, comme Drago, Vincent, Gregory ou Cassius, lui livrer les fuyards.

Mais il ne veut pas que Bell écope d'une retenue avec cette sadique d'Ombrage et se retrouve avec la peau charcutée.

Alors il se cache et laisse le groupe disparaitre.

...

La Brigade Inquisitoriale est un concept génial. Enfin une bonne idée émanant d'Ombrage.

Pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il faut soutenir Drago dans tout ce qu'il fait. Graham signe direct.

Il peut enlever des points aux autres maisons, obtient des points en plus pour améliorer ses propres notes et cerise sur le gâteau, il dispose de bien plus de libertés que tous les autres élèves de l'école.

Bell va être verte de rage.

Graham sait qu'elle doit être en chemin pour son entraînement de Quidditch et s'en va l'intercepter. Profiter de sa nouvelle autorité pour la tourmenter comme il se doit va lui faire du bien. Il est temps qu'il fasse payer à la Gryffondor toutes les fois où elle l'a fait tourner en bourrique.

Il repère sa queue de cheval et sa tenue d'entrainement rouge vif au détour d'un couloir du premier étage.

D'une voix forte et autoritaire, il l'appelle. Elle ne se retourne pas et accélère. Il la menace. Elle continue sa route.

Non mais il rêve… Elle le _snobe_ ?

Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Il commence à courir pour la rattraper mais se fait couper la route par un duo de têtes rousses. Les jumeaux Weasley. Encore et toujours les jumeaux Weasley. Ils le regardent avec amusement et lui balancent que « c'est moche de suivre une fille ».

Graham en a plus qu'assez que ces sales rats des champs s'interposent entre lui et Bell.

La brune peut attendre. Il va d'abord régler ses comptes avec les Weasley. Les points de Gryffondor vont morfler.

Alors qu'il commence à enlever des points aux jumeaux, ces derniers l'empoignent avec force. Après une lutte acharnée, ils le plonge la tête la première dans l'Armoire à Disparaître et la referme sur lui.

Graham tente de sortir. Mais il n'y a plus de sortie.

Il hurle, hurle, frappe dans tous les sens sans rien toucher. Il menace, appelle à l'aide. N'importe qui. Adrian, Cassius, Drago, Miles, Gregory, Vincent. Rogue, son père, sa mère, McGonagall, Ombrage. Même Bell. N'importe qui. Mais personne ne vient.

Il entend des voix par moment. Mais personne ne vient.

Ça dure des heures. Il doit sortir d'ici. Il doit sortir ! Il va _mourir_ s'il ne sort pas d'ici.

Alors il tente le tout pour le tout et transplane.

...

C'est comme ce cauchemar où l'on croit qu'on est réveillé alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

L'instant d'avant, il est concentré sur la préparation de sa potion. Et l'instant d'après, on le secoue et Graham se rend compte qu'il a de nouveau eu une absence.

Depuis l'épisode de l'Armoire à Disparaître et le transplanage qui a failli lui coûter la vie, tout est devenu bizarre. Il se sent comme un étranger dans ses propre esprit et corps.

Ses camarades de Serpentard, surtout l'équipe de Quidditch, le soutiennent correctement au début.

Adrian l'accompagne jusqu'en cours, quitte à être lui-même en retard. Et surtout, il ne s'énerve jamais, ne perd jamais patience.

Drago lui fournit des fortifiants qu'il commande à ses parents.

Cassius organise des entrainements de Quidditch et des fausses bagarres pour l'aider à retrouver ses réflexes.

Miles balance des sorts à tout va aux personnes qui se moquent de lui.

Vincent se porte souvent volontaire pour l'amener à l'infirmerie quand il a une absence.

Gregory lui répète tout le temps qu'il va aller mieux.

Mais ce sont des Serpentard. Les élèves de cette maison ne sont pas fait pour materner les autres. Ils ont leur propre vie à gérer et c'est plus important que tout le reste.

Alors ils le laissent de plus en plus seul. S'occupent moins de Graham.

L'une des seules choses qui ne change pas, c'est le regard plein d'inquiétude et de sollicitude que lui lance Bell en classe et dans les couloirs.

...

La voix de Bell l'appelle. Elle est douce.

Graham cligne des yeux et revient à lui.

Bell est devant lui. Elle est trempée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Depuis quand il pleut ? Il a encore eu une absence c'est ça ?

La main de Bell est sur son bras. Elle est petite, si petite… Graham pourrait presque envelopper les deux mains de la brune aux beaux yeux gris-verts dans une seule des siennes.

Elle lui dit de la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Quand il a une absence, il doit aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle commence à partir. Il veut la suivre, mais ne parvient pas à prendre le contrôle de ses propres jambes. Il ne comprend pas. C'est frustrant. Bell revient vers lui et lui attrape le bras pour initier le mouvement. Cette fois, les jambes suivent. Il est reconnaissante à Bell de ne pas lâcher son bras ou s'énerver.

Ils évoluent en silence dans les couloirs et il la regarde. De l'eau de pluie perle sur son nez retroussé et s'incruste dans ses yeux. Ça a l'air de la gêner. Il veut avancer une main pour l'en débarrasser. Mais son bras ne suit pas. Il veut aussi la remercier pour ce qu'elle fait. Mais aucun mot n'arrive à prendre forme dans sa bouche.

Ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh dit à la Gryffondor qu'elle peut partir.

Mais le brun veut qu'elle reste. Au moins encore un petit peu.

Bell lâche son bras et pour la retenir, il tente de lui prendre la main. Mais il ne parvient qu'à légèrement attraper le bout de ses doigts, juste assez pour emprisonner un papillon. Mais pas Katie Bell.

Sa main lui échappe et il ne peut que la regarder partir. Il veut l'appeler, lui demander de rester. Impossible d'émettre le moindre son.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir complètement retrouvé ses moyens, Graham éclate en sanglots dans l'infirmerie.

Il pleure parce sa vie est merdique, qu'il a honte de son état, qu'il déteste dépendre des autres comme ça, qu'il déteste décevoir ses parents, qu'il déteste que Katie Bell le voit dans cet état.

Et qu'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

...

Il va quitter Poudlard. Ses parents sont parvenus à l'inscrire à l'institut Durmstrang grâce à l'influence des Malfoy. Il terminera ses études là-bas. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il va pouvoir s'initier à la magie noir et mieux se préparer au conflit à venir. De toute façon, dans son état actuel, il n'est d'aucune aide à Drago et aux autres enfants de Mangemorts. Mieux vaut le laisser discrètement guérir loin des regards _qui comptent_.

Quand Graham sera prêt, il pourra réapparaitre en société et s'emparer de la place qu'est la sienne. La parenthèse désagréable sera complètement oubliée. Sans conséquence.

Les adieux avec les autres Serpentard sont loin d'être émouvants ou mielleux comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec une autre maison.

Gregory, Vincent et Miles se contentent de lui serrer la main.

Cassius lui colle un doigt sur le front en lui disant de « bien tout remettre en ordre là-dedans ».

Drago lui prend fermement l'épaule en lui disant d'un ton mystérieux que ce qui lui est arrivé ne va pas rester sans conséquence.

Adrian l'enlace en lui promettant qu'ils s'écriront et lui souffle que cette année loin de Poudlard va lui donner une belle occasion pour oublier Katie Bell et rencontrer la sorcière de Sang-Pur de sa vie.

...

Il est de retour à Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital britannique est bien meilleur que ceux des pays baltes.

Son année se passe correctement à Durmstrang. Il s'est plutôt bien intégré et la magie noire est un savoir qu'il apprécie. Les élèves sont attirés par son origine et curieux à propos de ce fameux Voldemort dont la communauté magique internationale parle tellement.

Graham est fier de jouer, même à petite échelle, le rôle d'ambassadeur pour la cause que lui et ses parents défendent. Ne pas faire couler le sang et vanter les mérites du Seigneur des Ténèbres est loin d'être une mission compliquée.

Le jeune homme a toujours quelques absences et certains jours sont plus difficiles que d'autres. Mais il est sur la bonne voie.

Revenir se faire soigner à l'hôpital lui permet de voir sa famille et de retrouver des gens comme Marcus, Adrian, Miles, Cassius, Lucian et Peregrine. Il a même pu faire à nouveau la connaissance de Terence Higgs, l'ancien attrapeur qui avait laissé sa place à Drago pour le bien de l'équipe, à savoir l'obtention d'une flotte de Nimbus 2001.

Ce jour-là, il chemine dans l'un des couloirs d'un blanc immaculé de l'hôpital. Il doit voir le Médicomage qui le traite pour faire le point.

En tournant à droite, il entraperçoit une queue de cheval brune familière dans un uniforme de patient blanc.

Graham cligne des yeux, pas certain de bien avoir vu. Que ferait Katie Bell à Sainte-Mangouste en pleine année scolaire ?

Il amorce un pas pour s'approcher de celle qui chemine en lui tournant le dos. Tout à coup, elle se fige et commence à hurler de _douleur_ avant de tomber sur le sol.

Graham ne réfléchie par et se précipite vers celle qu'il a reconnu comme étant Bell.

La brune se tortille par terre en continuant de hurler, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Il glisse au sol en l'appelant. Elle ne lui répond pas et il lui attrape rapidement les mains pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse à force de griffer le sol. Bell ne le voit pas, ne l'entend pas et continue de hurler comme une possédée en se débattant.

Graham la redresse pour les asseoir. Il la positionne devant lui et cale le dos de la brune contre son torse. Les jambes de la Gryffondor battent l'air et Graham essaye, tant bien que mal, de les immobiliser avec les siennes.

Le dos contre le mur, le jeune homme ramène les deux poignets de Bell contre le ventre de cette dernière et les emprisonne d'une seule main. Avec sa main libre, il lui attrape le bas de sa mâchoire pour immobiliser sa tête et éviter qu'elle ne fasse un trop mauvais mouvement. Pour sa langue en revanche, il ne peut plus rien faire. Elle se l'est déjà mordue.

Et elle hurle, hurle, hurle et pleure dans ses bras, dans ses oreilles, tout contre lui.

Sa barbe dans ses cheveux, Graham lui demande frénétiquement ce qu'elle a, pourquoi elle a mal, comment il peut l'aider. Elle ne répond pas et continue de hurler et pleurer sans former de mots. Alors il lui dit tout contre son oreille que ça va aller, qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, qu'il est là, que ça va aller, mais oui ça va aller.

Graham ne sait pas ce quoi _faire _d'autre.

Il est _terrifié_.

Elle continue de hurler et les Médicomages arrivent enfin. L'un d'eux jette un sort à Bell qui, après quelques soubresauts et hoquets, s'endort profondément.

Graham ne bouge pas et continue de serrer contre lui la sorcière avachie dans ses bras.

Il commence à essuyer les joues de Bell avec ses doigts pour en enlever toute trace de larmes. Il se rend compte qu'il tremble.

Le brun ferme les yeux, prend de grandes inspirations par la bouche et demande aux Médicomages : « Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? ».

...

Les Médicomages lui ont raconté que Bell est sous l'emprise d'un maléfice très puissant. Elle en a été victime à Poudlard et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que cela _la tue_.

Comme ni les Médicomages, ni la Gazette du Sorcier n'ont pu le renseigner sur les circonstances de l'incident dont a été victime Bell, Graham décide de se tourner vers ses contacts à Poudlard.

Il envoie une lettre à Drago lui demandant de la manière la plus détachée possible s'il sait pourquoi, lors de sa dernière visite à Sainte-Mangouste, il a croisé « la Sang-de-Bourbe Katie Bell en train de gueuler comme un goret qu'on égorge ». Ecrire la formule lui serre le cœur. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il n'est pas _sensé_ s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de Bell.

Drago ne lui répond pas. Alors Graham tente sa chance avec Vincent et Gregory. Pas plus de succès.

Il n'insiste pas. Insister serait dangereux, à la fois pour lui mais aussi ses parents.

...

Il retourne régulièrement à Sainte-Mangouste afin de poursuivre son traitement.

A chaque visite, il passe par la chambre de Bell. Elle dort à chaque fois.

Les Médicomages lui disent que c'est normal. Elle a besoin de beaucoup dormir pour guérir. Graham ne la dérange pas. Il préfère la voir dormir que hurler de douleur.

Alors il prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté du lit de la brune pour veiller sur elle en silence, juste l'espace de quelques heures. Personne ne le saura.

A sa troisième visite, il commence à compter les quelques tâches de rousseurs et grains de beauté qu'elle a sur les bras, les mains et le visage.

A sa quatrième visite, il rassemble suffisamment de courage pour prendre l'une des mains de la Gryffondor dans les siennes. Il lui caresse doucement les doigts, s'émerveillant que des membres aussi petits et à l'allure aussi fragile puissent manipuler un souafle sans se briser.

A la cinquième visite, Bell a quitté l'hôpital pour retourner à Poudlard.

...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est officiellement de retour.

Maintenant qu'il est diplômé, Graham est retourné vivre chez son père et sa mère, qui sont de plus en plus impliqués dans les plans des Mangemorts. Le réseautage bat son plein.

Ce mardi, ses parents organisent un thé à la maison avec la famille Flint.

Lui et Marcus s'isolent dans un coin du jardin pour échanger. Son ainé de cinq ans, qui porte maintenant une barbe courte travaillée, lui apprend qu'il a intégré une équipe du Ministère de la Magie en charge de localiser et emprisonner plusieurs nés-Moldus et leur famille.

Parmi eux, il y a Katie Bell.

Graham se force à conserver une expression neutre. Mais il ne parvient pas à calmer le tremblement de ses genoux.

Marcus lui jette un coup d'œil exaspéré en buvant une gorgé de thé et lui raconte qu'il s'est rendu dans la résidence que les Bell ont occupé avant de s'évaporer dans la nature. Histoire de fouiller, de trouver des indices qui permettraient de leur mettre la main dessus.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Marcus lui dit que, « immense tragédie », ils n'ont rien pu trouver d'intéressant.

Les Bell courent toujours.

...

Les né-Moldus sont traqués.

Graham vit dans l'angoisse de voir un jour le nom de Katie Bell apparaitre dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou le Chicaneur.

Il dort mal.

La peur de l'annonce de sa mort ou de sa capture le ronge continuellement.

...

Son père rentre. Titubant, décoiffé, le visage plein de sang et de poussière.

Seul.

Graham se lève pour courir à sa rencontre. Il l'aide à marcher jusqu'à un canapé et se rend rapidement compte que les vêtements de son paternel sont recouverts de sang.

« Où est mère ? », demande Graham, la voix tremblante de terreur à cause des raisons potentielles de cette absence.

« Morte… morte… », balbutie le patriarche en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Il claque des doigts maladroitement et désigne le bar pour que son fils lui serve un verre de whisky. Graham ne s'exécute pas, anéanti qu'il est par l'annonce de la mort de sa mère. Son père frappe du poing sur la table et hurle à son fils de lui donner le whisky. Le jeune homme sursaute et s'exécute.

Son père verse le liquide dans le verre de cristal. Il le boit cul sec avant de se resservir, sourd aux supplications de son fils qui lui demande comment sa mère est morte.

Au bout du quatrième verre, la grande carcasse du paternel se ratatine.

« Morte… complètement réduite à néant par un sort… rien pu faire… ne sais pas qui l'a jeté. N'a pas trouvé… ne reste rien d'elle. C'était l'horreur… l'horreur ! Elle n'a pas souffert… non, pas eu le temps de souffrir. C'était l'horreur. Tellement… tellement de _gamins_ morts… Il y avait tellement de gamins. J'en ai _tué_ tellement… mais tellement… ! Ils étaient si _petits_… ! Ils n'ont jamais eu aucune chance. Poudlard… c'était comme un abattoir. Un abattoir où on butait des gamins ! », raconte le patriarche des Montague d'une voix détruite en se passant frénétiquement une main tremblante sur le haut de sa gorge, dans sa barbe noire pleine de saleté et de sang.

La douleur de Graham a raison de lui. Ses genoux flanchent et il tombe par terre en poussant un long sanglot.

Son père se balance toujours d'avant en arrière et le regarde fixement en continuant de parler : «… On a bien fait de t'empêcher de venir. Avec tes absences… il aurait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention. Une seule… putain… de seconde. C'était l'horreur. Pas fait pour ça… personne… on n'aurait pas supporté de t'imposer _ça_. Tellement de gamins… Et ceux qui ont survécu… on va les traquer comme des _bêtes_. On sait qui ils sont. Ils vont être traqués et _tués_ ! ».

Graham visualise Poudlard à feu et à sang.

Il visualise les visages morts de celles et ceux avec qui il a grandi.

Son père continue, incapable de s'arrêter : « J'en ai reconnu certains… des gamins… Je les voyais avec leurs parents quand on t'accompagnait à la gare. Ou au Chemin de Travers. Les Weasley… Tellement de Weasley morts… Et la Serdaigle. Cette fille de Serdaigle qui attrapait toujours le vif d'or. Morte. En charpie. Il y avait aussi cette fille… La fille que tu regardais à la Coupe du monde… la Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle était là… je l'ai vu quitter Poudlard. Elle va être traquée et tuée comme un _animal_ ».

Graham pleure en criant sans prononcer le moindre mot, les mains plaquées sur son crâne.

Tout fait mal. Tellement _mal_.

Son père finit par lâcher son verre. Il rampe à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et plaque son fils contre son énorme torse pour pleurer avec lui.

...

Bell est heureuse sur cette photo. Son sourire radieux la rend si jolie... Et puis des lettres de la même couleur que le sang apparaissent sur son visage pour former le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Sa fiche laconique la présente comme une née-Moldue ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Elle est dorénavant affiliée à l'Ordre du Phénix.

A abattre à vue.

Avec la main de son bras arborant la marque des Ténèbres, Graham caresse le visage du bout des doigts en priant pour ne plus jamais le croiser en vrai.

Ce qui lui fait _extrêmement_ mal.

...

« La gamine lui ressemblait _tellement_ ». Graham tient fermement l'épaule d'Adrian. Son ami pleure sans inhibition, ses deux mains jointes serrées contre sa bouche.

Le fils d'un Sang-Mêlé et d'une Sang-Pur est devenu Mangemort à son tour, sous l'impulsion de son cercle de Quidditch. Plus sûr pour lui et sa famille. Plus confortable aussi. Avec un peu de chance et de temps, Adrian pourrait complètement s'intégrer et faire oublier ses origines modestes.

Pour sa première mission, il est parti en France. Avec son groupe, ils étaient chargés de débusquer et tuer la famille Bell.

Adrian n'avait jamais torturé ou tué personne.

C'est chose faite.

Dès son retour de France, il s'est présenté, en état de choc, à la porte de la demeure des Montague. « C'était Bell en plus jeune. La même coiffure. Le même visage. Les mêmes yeux. Elle a tellement _pleuré_ », sanglote le brun rasé de près avant de poursuivre : « Avery m'a fait lancer neuf _Endoloris_ sur le père. _Neuf Endoloris_. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa femme et sa fille à la fin… Graham, je pensais que j'étais prêt à encaisser. Mais j'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas ».

Le brun murmure des paroles réconfortantes à son ami tremblant. Evidemment qu'il va parvenir à encaisser. Qu'il va s'y faire comme Graham a dû s'y faire.

Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Il n'empêche, Graham est incroyablement soulagé de ne pas s'être retrouvé à la place d'Adrian. Il ignore sincèrement ce qu'il aurait fait.

...

Ils sont dans la demeure de Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard a convié quelques Mangemorts de la nouvelle génération à un dîner. Histoire de nouer des liens. De mieux se familiariser avec les gens avec qui ils vont batailler pendant on ne sait combien de temps. Il n'y a quasiment que des anciens Serpentard.

Graham s'isole dans l'une des salles de séjour du manoir avec les membres présents de son ancienne équipe de Quidditch. Histoire de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

Drago a une tête horrible. Partager son toit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est certainement pas facile.

Gregory n'a lui jamais eu l'air aussi épanouit. Il disserte joyeusement avec Peregrine sur les façons les plus créatives d'attaquer leurs ennemis.

Incendier par magie une maison tout en enfermant les gens dedans, comme il l'a déjà fait. Soumettre un enfant sorcier avec un _Impero_ et l'obliger à aller attaquer sa famille. « Ou leur envoyer un objet porteur d'un maléfice qui les tuera. Comme ce que tu avais utilisé en Sixième année pour essayer d'atteindre Dumbledore, tu te souviens Drago ? Le truc qui avait fini entre les mains de Katie Bell ? », lâche Gregory en se tournant vers le blond, qui tourne rapidement ses yeux gris paniqués en direction de Graham.

Un silence complet s'installe.

Le sang afflue dans la tête du brun, qui se lève d'un coup pour attraper Drago.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? », hurle Graham comme un bœuf, la tête pleine des souvenirs de Bell en train de dormir, d'hurler et de _pleurer_.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre le blond qui vient de sortir sa baguette, Marcus et Lucian l'attrapent par la taille et l'épaule pour le stopper.

Graham sort lui aussi sa baguette, mais un _Expelliarmus_ lancé par Terrence l'en prive.

Il se débat de plus belle pour se jeter sur l'objet de sa colère.

Peregrine lui jette un sort d'Entrave aux chevilles et poignets qui le font tomber par terre. Il se tortille au sol. Marcus et Lucian usent de leurs poids pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! _Pourquoi _?! Pourquoi elle ?! », hurle comme un possédé Graham à celui qu'il considère comme un ami.

Le blond pousse un cri de frustration et s'avance vers lui en serrant tellement fort sa baguette que les jointures de sa main deviennent blanches.

Il fait signe aux autres de redresser Montague pour que celui-ci le voit mieux. « Tu crois que j'ai voulu _ça_ ? Tu crois que j'ai intentionnellement voulu la blesser ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait confié une mission et Bell s'est retrouvée sur le chemin. Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, Graham ! Fous toi bien ça dans le crâne. Elle a terminé avec le collier complètement par hasard ! Je n'y suis pour _rien_ ! », rugit Drago en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

Il n'y a aucune trace de mensonge dans ses yeux.

Mais les hurlements et pleurs de Bell ne quittent pas l'esprit de Graham pour autant.

Blaise arrive en trombe, accompagné par Théodore Nott. Drago, très énervé, ne les calcule pas et continue de parler. Le propriétaire des lieux jette un sort à la porte pour éviter que tout le monde dans la maison les entende.

Ce qu'il dit est potentiellement _dangereux _: « Graham, il va falloir que tu arrêtes tes _conneries_ ! Encore Bell ? Encore et toujours _Bell _?! Mais réveille-toi par Merlin ! Bell est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une membre active de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Une _ennemie_ ! Le genre de personne qu'on traque et tue. Elle n'est pas _pour toi _! ».

Graham fait une horrible grimace et se recourbe sur lui-même, terrassé par la tristesse et la honte.

Drago a raison.

Il a mille fois raison.

Bell n'est pas pour lui.

Ils s'attaqueront mutuellement si l'occasion se présente.

« Je sais… je sais », souffle-t-il en serrant les dents, vaincu. La main de Marcus vient lui serrer fraternellement la nuque et Lucian l'aide à se relever après l'avoir débarrassé du sortilège d'Entrave.

Drago se positionne soudain juste devant lui, le nez quasiment contre le sien. Il colle sa baguette contre la jugulaire de Graham avant de lui poser une question : « Est-ce que tu serais prêt à trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? ».

La réponse est non.

Graham est sincère en la prononçant.

Outre le fait qu'il croit sincèrement être du bon côté de l'échiquier, il tient trop à son père et est trop lâche pour trahir Voldemort.

Apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, le blond au nez pointu décolle sa baguette de sa gorge et recule.

Peregrine est en train de parler à Gregory pour le convaincre de garder la scène pour lui. Drago est un excellent Legilimens. S'il est satisfait de la réponse de Graham, c'est que c'est bon. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Pas la peine d'aller cafter auprès des autres. C'était un moment de faiblesse qui va rapidement être oublié.

Celui qui vient de se tourner en ridicule va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et plonge son visage dans ses mains, épuisé. Marcus échange nerveusement avec Lucian, Terrence et Théodore.

Blaise se plante devant lui et le surplombe, les yeux pleins de jugement : « Tu as intérêt à bosser là-dessus. Et _vite_. Si quelqu'un fouille dans ton esprit et découvre ce que tu ressens pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu es mal et _nous_ avec. On te donne une chance de te reprendre… Ne nous le fait pas regretter ».

...

« Je fais souvent le même cauchemar. Je marche avec d'autres Mangemorts dans la forêt ou une allée. Il y a _toujours_ du brouillard. Un sort vole vers moi à travers la brume et j'esquive. Pour directement riposter avec un Avada. Il y a ce bruit… Celui d'un corps qui chute. J'avance. Il y a une silhouette par terre. J'utilise ma baguette pour mieux voir. Et là, je reconnais Bell. Elle est morte. ».

Graham, les cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière, éclate en sanglot en serrant son verre d'eau. Adrian le regarde avec empathie mais ne dit rien.

L'héritier des Montague a besoin de parler. Pas d'écouter.

« Je ne me réveille jamais à ce moment là. _Jamais_. Le cauchemar continu pour me laisser hurler et pleurer au dessus du corps de Bell. »

...

« J'ai croisé Bell durant ma dernière mission ».

Graham se tourne vers Cassius, qui déguste paresseusement une Bièreaubeurre directement à la bouteille. Terrence, bien installé dans son fauteuil favori, cesse de boire dans la sienne, intrigué par la déclaration.

L'ancien blond à présent châtain, mais toujours avec la raie sur le côté, lance un sourire joueur à Graham.

Il n'a pas l'air de se lasser des têtes que fait Graham à chaque fois qu'il entend le nom de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Elle était avec Spinnet et une fille de Poufsouffle. Susan Bones je crois… Bref, nos groupes se sont rentrés dedans dans une ruelle. Personne ne nous a reconnu, on avaient tous des masques », continue l'ancien poursuiveur d'une voix lente en faisant tourner sa bouteille dans sa main.

Graham sent ses genoux trembler. Et là, Cassius part dans un fou rire hystérique. « Bell n'a même pas utilisé la magie ! Elle a _défoncé_ les couilles de Harper avec un coup de pied avant de lui cracher dessus ! Et elle s'est cassée avec les autres filles. Juste comme ça ! Pauvre mec… Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse bander de nouveau après _ça_ », termine Cassius en partant dans un rire aux allures de rugissement.

Son hilarité est contagieuse. Terrence éclate de rire à son tour en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant rasés très cours.

Graham aussi rigole. Parce qu'il est amusé _et_ soulagé.

...

Une nouvelle exécution publique.

Graham s'habille et laisse son père à la maison. Ce dernier dort grâce à une potion pour lui permettre de se remettre d'un raid qui a faillit _très mal_ se terminer.

A peine arrivé dans les jardins du manoir Malfoy, le jeune homme est percuté dans le dos par un sort. Il reprend connaissance quelques instants après derrière une haie savamment taillée.

Son esprit est embrumé.

Une voix lui donne des ordres qu'il se sent contraint d'exécuter.

En se relevant, Graham comprend qu'il a été placé sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

« Qu'importe ce que tu vois, tu gardes ton calme, tu ne réagis pas. Aucun mot, pas un geste », déblatère la voix pendant qu'ils marchent sous le ciel gris en direction du manoir. Graham suit les ordres sans comprendre.

Il peut distinguer d'autres murmures derrière lui. On donne des conseils à celui qui l'a ensorcelé. La voix rajoute de nouveaux ordres : « Tu obéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu te tais. Tu ne pleures pas. Tu ne perds pas ton calme… ».

Et ça continue jusqu'à la salle où se déroule habituellement les exécutions. Graham entre dedans.

Katie Bell est agenouillée par terre.

Elle est blessée.

La mâchoire du brun craque à défaut de pouvoir s'ouvrir pour hurler. « Garde ton calme, ne réagit pas », continue d'ordonner la voix.

Non non non ! Bell ne peut pas être là !

Elle ne peut pas être celle qui va se faire exécuter ! C'est pas possible, pas possible…!

« Reste silencieux et immobile », lui impose la voix pendant qu'il prend sa place dans les rangs.

Il ne veut pas rester silencieux et immobile. Il veut sortir Bell de là.

Elle ne peut pas _mourir _comme ça, devant lui. Il ne peut pas assister à sa torture et son exécution. Il ne supportera pas d'entendre à nouveau ses hurlements de souffrance.

Sans le masque recouvrant ses traits, tout le monde verrait les traits déformés du visage de Graham. Sa lutte interne ne serait alors un secret pour personne.

Il tremble d'effort et de douleur. « Ne tremble pas. Reste sans réagir », continue le sorcier, manifestement très occupé à l'observer.

Graham veut pleurer, hurler, agir.

Rien à faire. Son corps ne répond pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive.

Il commence à torturer Bell.

La brune hurle mais fait aussi face avec une dignité et un courage qui rendrait fier Godric Gryffondor lui-même.

Le coeur de Graham se serre en apprenant les morts d'Alicia Spinnet et d'Olivier Dubois.

Mais il hurle toujours intérieurement pour Katie Bell.

Il doit la sortir de là.

Elle ne peut pas mourir _comme ça_.

Le maître utilise ses talents de Legilimancie sur la jeune femme. Ça va durer un moment.

Autour de lui, les autres Mangemorts commencent à échanger entre eux. Les anciens se renseignent auprès des plus jeunes pour savoir ce qu'ils savent de cette « Katie Bell » et des deux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont on a annoncé la mort.

On s'extasie de la mort des anciens Gryffondor, de l'exécution, de l'enthousiasme apparent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On insulte la vermine Sang-de-Bourbe. On fait des paris sur les formes de torture que va choisir d'employer le maître une fois qu'il aura terminé de décortiquer la vie de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas », rappelle régulièrement la voix. Graham ne peut que regarder les traits tendus et les yeux révulsés de Bell pendant que sa mémoire se fait envahir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

Au bout d'un long moment, le maître met fin au sortilège.

Graham observe Bell, qui se redresse comme elle peut en mouvant ses membres épuisés.

Elle encaisse avec plus ou moins de succès les attaques verbales du mage noir. La plongée dans son esprit a manifestement été fructueuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait comment la faire souffrir. Il y prend du plaisir et le coeur de Graham continue de se consumer morceau par morceau.

Tout à coup, le maître hurle à tout le monde de dévoiler son identité.

Non non… Pas ça… Par pitié, _pas ça_.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle le reconnaisse.

« Fais ce que le maître t'ordonne », commande la voix.

Graham enlève sa capuche et le seigneur des Mangemorts fait le reste. Une fois les veloutes de son masque évaporés, il voit les yeux de Bell se poser sur lui et sa bouche s'ouvrir avec stupéfaction et _dégoût_.

Elle le reconnaît.

Elle sait qu'il est un Mangemort et qu'il va assister à sa mort.

Graham veut vomir. Il veut disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Mais aussi prendre Bell dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Se perdre dans ses cheveux, son odeur. Prendre de nouveau les petites mains de l'ancienne Gryffondor dans les siennes.

Lui demander pardon pour tout.

Surtout pour le choc et la souffrance qu'il distingue sur son visage.

D'un coup, Bell hurle de colère avant de vociférer : « ALLEZ CREVER BANDE DE SOUS-MERDES ! ».

Et de cracher par terre.

Graham sait qu'il est l'une des « sous-merde ».

Il a mal. Il y a une telle _haine_, une telle déception dans sa voix…

Le jeune homme tremble encore plus.

Bell le _hait_.

Il a _mal_.

« Ne bouge pas, reste discret », murmure avec angoisse la personne à l'origine de l'_Impero_.

Bell hurle à nouveau à cause d'un sortilège Doloris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres explique comment il va la torturer. Graham sera peut être forcé de participer…

La brune éclate de rire comme une folle et le coeur du jeune homme se brise toujours plus.

« Ne réagit pas. Ne dit rien. Ne fait aucun bruit », commande encore et toujours la voix.

Bell insulte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et reçoit un _Endoloris_ enragé en retour. Elle hurle _tellement_. Le jeune homme peut presque ressentir sa douleur rien qu'en entendant ses cris. « Ne bouge pas. Reste silencieux », impose la voix à travers les hurlements.

Le maître, manifestement en détresse, retombe sur son fauteuil à la fin du sortilège. C'est la panique dans les rangs. Tout le monde reporte son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Graham n'a d'yeux que pour Katie Bell.

Elle dissimule quelque chose dans la poche de son sweat, il en est certain.

Il veut parler, aller la rejoindre, mais le maléfice l'en empêche.

Elle se redresse en respirant profondément en direction du plafond, les traits déformés par la fatigue et la souffrance. Malgré les cheveux devant les yeux de la jeune femme, le brun peut distinguer la détermination dans son regard.

Elle parle en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'entend pas bien à cause du bruit.

Un sourire de triomphe apparait sur son visage épuisé et Graham l'entend enfin distinctement : « Vous n'aurez pas ma mort ».

Là, elle sort un objet inconnu de la poche de son sweat, le pose contre sa propre tête et un bruit _terrible_ retentit.

Graham voit le corps de Katie Bell s'effondrer sur le côté.

Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée envahie ses narines. Une flaque de sang grandit sous la jeune femme.

Il y a des cris, des insultes, des vomissements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lance un sort et Bell ne réagit pas.

« Ne bouge pas. Ne réagit pas », continue en litanie la voix avec désespoir et panique.

La flaque de sang grandit encore et toujours.

Bell ne bouge pas.

Ça fait « crack » dans l'esprit de Graham. Le sortilège de l'Imperium se fait balayer et il hurle tout ce qu'il a été forcé de refouler jusqu'à présent.

Bell ne _bouge pas_ !

C'est pas possible !

Il doit…

...

Voldemort s'extrait de l'esprit de Graham Montague et s'appuie fermement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour conserver un minimum de contenance. Faire le tour des souvenirs du jeune Mangemort lui a énormément coûté. Bellatrix et d'autres fidèles l'appellent mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Il est furieux.

Ainsi donc, c'est comme avec Severus.

L'amour.

Voldemort exècre cette saloperie.

Le rat Katie Bell était censée ne plus lui causer d'ennui après sa disparition.

Elle va finalement lui faire perdre un jeune et prometteur Mangemort.

Il ne peut pas laisser une telle scène sans conséquence. Il doit faire du jeune homme un exemple. Ne laisser aucune illusion ou fausse idée à ses fidèles.

Le comportement indécent de Montague est une trahison qui mérite la mort. Point.

Au milieu du brouhaha et des insultes, Montague respire bruyamment en serrant le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe tout contre lui.

Le regard lucide qu'il jette au mage noir est sans équivoque.

Il sait ce qui l'attend. Et l'accepte.

Le jeune homme cale sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de la défunte et lui murmure quelque chose qui restera connu de lui seul.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse ses lèvres dériver doucement sur le front de Katie Bell pour l'embrasser légèrement.

Voldemort ordonne aux Mangemorts de se taire avant de tendre sa baguette en direction du jeune homme.

" - Je t'ai offert un avenir jeune Graham. Et tu as tout gâché ", dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une voix trahissant sa colère, sa déception, mais aussi son _épuisement_.

" - Je sais ", se contente de répondre Montague en rouvrant les yeux avant de doucement reposer Katie Bell par terre et de se redresser pour faire face à la mort.

Sauf qu'il ne va pas mourir tout de suite.

Voldemort lui envoi un _Endoloris_. Montague hurle de douleur en se tortillant au sol, juste à côté de Katie Bell. Ses soubresauts se répercutent dans la flaque de sang encore chaude sous lui.

Plusieurs Mangemorts de la nouvelle génération sont blafards et affichent des expressions meurtries.

Voldemort comprend. Ces jeunes gens ont grandis ensembles. Il existe entre eux des liens que même la traîtrise de Montague ne peut désolidariser.

Mais pour le bien de tous, cela doit être fait.

Voldemort lance un deuxième _Endoloris_.

Un vertige le prend. Il a besoin se retirer dans ses quartiers pour consommer des fortifiants.

Sinon, il va perdre connaissance devant ses fidèles. C'est hors de question.

Plus le temps de prolonger les choses.

_" - Avada Kedavra "_, dit-il sans force.

Le sortilège touche le jeune Montague à la poitrine et il s'effondre en arrière, ses yeux vides orientés vers les pieds de Katie Bell. Ses vêtements, son visage et ses cheveux sont maculés d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien.

Son expression neutre ne convient pas au mage noir. Il aurait préféré le voir repentant ou en souffrance.

Quel gâchis.

" - Nagini ", appelle doucement Voldemort.

Le serpent siffle et rampe jusqu'au corps massif du jeune homme.

L'animal magique ouvre grand sa gueule et englouti la carcasse en commençant par les pieds. Les os craquent sous la pression. La masse rapetisse à mesure qu'elle est recouverte par un autre corps écailleux.

Le corps de Graham Montague ne sera pas rendu à son père. Il ne mérite pas cet honneur.

Le traitre à son sang va fini broyé et digéré par le serpent de Voldemort.

Plusieurs Mangemorts laissent échapper des plaintes étouffées. Mais personne ne perd réellement le contrôle comme avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils assistent à l'un des festins de Nagini.

Une fois le corps englouti, le serpent déformé retourne lourdement vers son maître, qui s'est levé de sa chaise avec précaution.

" - Drago, débarrasse moi de la vermine. Vous autres, partez ! ", ordonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres en titubant vers la sortie de la salle.

Le silence accompagne son départ.

Voldemort enrage d'apparaître faible aux yeux de ses Mangemorts.

Il devrait rester pour faire disparaître lui-même le corps de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il devrait aussi faire s'agenouiller devant lui plusieurs Mangemorts appartenant à la jeune génération et fouiller dans leurs esprits pour vérifier qu'ils ne contiennent aucune trace de traitrise ou de faiblesse semblable à celles du jeune Montague. Si c'est le cas, il devra prendre des mesures pour éviter de devoir à nouveau sacrifier une jeune personne pleine d'avenir.

Ce qu'il a vu plus tôt n'a rien de bien alarmant.

Les jeunes Mangemorts n'ont commis aucun acte de traitrise en ne dénonçant pas l'attitude de leur camarade lorsqu'il est devenu évident qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour la vermine.

Montague lui-même n'a commis aucune trahison jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour la Sang-de-Bourbe est impure et révoltant. Mais si Voldemort devait tuer tous les Mangemorts ayant ressentit de l'attraction pour de la vermine, il serait rapidement à court de fidèles.

Montague n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux. Mais il est surtout allé trop loin en craquant honteusement en public comme il l'a fait. Il s'est laissé vaincre par ses propres sentiments et a affiché sa faute aux yeux de tous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit juste vérifier que personne d'autres n'est dans la même situation. Certaines des personnes qu'il a en tête d'interroger ne l'ont pas été depuis au moins un an.

Seulement, il est trop épuisé pour le faire maintenant.

L'enquête devra attendre quelques jours.

Avant de disparaître du cadre de la porte en compagnie de Nagini, Voldemort lance un dernier ordre.

" - Que quelqu'un aille chez les Montague pour tuer le père. "

Il ne veut pas d'un paternel revanchard sur les bras. Le patriarche des Montague n'a jamais été le plus engagé de ses fidèles. Et les souvenirs du fils ont achevé de le convaincre que le père est loin d'être le Mangemort le plus solide et efficace qu'il soit.

Autant s'en débarrasser.

" - Brûlez tout. "

* * *

_**Sauf moi hein...**_

_**Le prochain et dernier chapitre n'est pas vraiment funky non plus, mais on s'éloigne du niveau de déprime des deux premiers chapitres.**_

_**Je vous invite donc à tourner la page.**_

_**Laissez des coms siou plait ! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ultime chapitre de ce trio.**_

_**On va encore plus multiplier les points de vue. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy**

Drago observe la sortie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Nagini. Le serpent traîne, alourdi par le poids du corps broyé de Graham.

La maître, manifestement très affaibli, se traine tout autant.

Personne ne parle ni ne respire. Le silence pesant dure plusieurs longues secondes après la disparition du maître.

Autour de lui, les autres Mangemorts recommencent à s'animer. Bellatrix coupe court aux murmures en leur aboyant que le maître à ordonné que tout le monde s'en aille.

Elle donne aussi pour instruction que personne ne se rende à la maison des Montague sans elle. Son exécution lui revient.

Plusieurs Mangemorts s'inclinent craintivement devant la brune et filent sans demander leur reste.

D'autres prennent le temps de s'approcher du cadavre de Katie Bell pour lui cracher dessus ou lui balancer une ultime insulte. Le père de Marcus Flint donne un coup de pied au cadavre en disant, très énervé, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle n'avait pas à gâcher ainsi l'avenir d'un Sang-Pur.

Les yeux vides de Bell fixent toujours le mur sans le voir.

Drago peut voir du coin de l'oeil Millicent Bulstrode prendre en main l'arme à feu pleine de sang avec laquelle Bell s'est tuée. Elle la soupèse quelques secondes et, satisfaite, la met dans la poche de sa robe avant de partir en souriant aux côtés de Grégory.

La pièce se vide peu à peu sous les injonctions de Bellatrix et du père de Drago. Sa mère se tient aux côtés du jeune homme, une main posée sur son épaule. Son regard est compatissant.

Le jeune homme prend quelques instants pour regarder le cadavre de Katie Bell.

Satanée Gryffondor.

Si courageuse, si stupide, si insupportable.

Si… enviable.

Oui, Drago lui envie son courage. Lui-même serait incapable d'agir comme elle l'a fait. De se dresser ainsi face à un ennemi comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ou d'oser prendre sa propre vie.

Stupide, stupide et si courageuse Gryffondor.

Il n'est pas le seul à prendre le temps d'observer la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Cassius, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, regarde d'un air grave le cadavre.

A coté de lui, Adrian se frotte le bras de manière compulsive. La mère de se dernier regarde nerveusement autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne porte attention au comportement de son fils.

Marcus Belby, l'ancien Serdaigle passé sous la bannière Mangemort, marmonne tout bas un « adieu Bell » avant de tourner les talons.

Terrence, qui ne lâche pas le regard vide de Bell, tape nerveusement du pied en se rongeant un ongle. Drago comprend bien que l'ancien attrapeur veut aller fermer les paupières de la brune. Mais sa tante Bellatrix est dans le coin. Trop dangereux si elle le voit ou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvre dans le souvenir de quelqu'un.

Alors il renonce et quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide, encouragé par un geste nerveux de Peregrine.

Tout le monde fini par partir. Adrian et sa mère sont les derniers.

Son père, les traits tirés et verdâtres, rappelle d'une voix dure son devoir à Drago.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et pointe sa baguette en direction de Katie Bell.

Le corps s'évapore sans un bruit dans les air.

De Katie Bell, il ne reste plus rien. Juste une flaque de sang au sol également vouée à disparaître.

" - Retire toi dans tes quartiers mon chéri. Je m'occupe du reste ", lui dit doucement sa mère en lui caressant le bras.

Drago la remercie du regard et sort de la pièce devenue étouffante à cause de la chaleur.

Depuis le début de la guerre, plus aucun elfe de maison n'est toléré dans les demeures des Mangemorts. Surtout après l'évasion d'Harry Potter du manoir grâce à l'intervention de Dobby. Les elfes ont clairement choisi de se rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix contre le seigneur Voldemort.

Les Malfoy doivent désormais assurer par eux-même l'entretien du manoir.

Narcissa Malfoy va se charger de faire disparaître toutes les traces de sang, de cervelle, de chair et d'os de la pièce. La salle de réception sera comme neuve.

Prête pour une nouvelle exécution.

Drago chemine d'un pas calme et mesuré vers ses quartiers. Le bruit de ses semelles résonne dans les couloirs vides.

Il y a quelques années, l'héritier des Malfoy n'aurait pas pu faire cinq pas sans être alpagué par le portrait de l'un de ses ancêtres. C'est terminé depuis que le maître habite au manoir. Il ne voulait pas que des portraits puissent aller librement d'un endroit à l'autre pour jouer les petits espions au service de ses ennemis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago Malfoy arrive à destination.

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et la verrouille derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort. Jette comme à son habitude un _Silencio_ à la pièce.

Et s'effondre par terre en pleurant.

A genoux, il se roule en boule au dessus du sol et sanglote sans retenue.

Les mains sur son visage, il se masque les yeux comme si cela pouvait lui permettre d'enfin se couper des horreurs du monde.

" - Ce n'est pas ma faute ", sanglote-t-il.

Il se répète souvent cette phrase.

Seul, dans sa chambre.

Tout en pleurant honteusement par terre.

" - Je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire. "

Il pleure parce que ce à quoi il assiste et participe est trop lourd pour lui.

Il pleure sur sa pitoyable existence parce qu'il ne supporte pas sa vie de Mangemort. Et parce qu'il a conscience qu'il n'a ni le courage ni la bravoure pour accomplir ce qu'il sait être juste.

A savoir trahir Voldemort.

" - Ce n'est pas ma faute. "

Il est rongé par la peur d'être découvert. Qu'un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mette à bas ses barrières d'Occlumencie et voit la vérité.

L'hériter des Malfoy pleure comme un bébé presque tous les jour en priant Merlin pour la défaite de son propre camp.

Il prie pour que cette guerre s'arrête enfin.

Il prie pour que la liste des fantômes venant le tourmenter cesse de s'allonger.

" - Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. "

Ils sont là.

Ils sont dans sa tête, mais en deviennent ainsi réels.

Les fantômes des vivants et des morts.

Leur existence le tourmente. Ils lui rappellent à quel point il est un lâche servile incapable de se regarder dans le miroir.

" - Ce n'est pas pas ma faute. "

Graham a pu, dans ses derniers instants, se regarder dans le miroir.

Sa perte de contrôle face au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a été fatale. Mais au moins, il a été _lui même_ à la toute fin.

Il n'a plus caché ses sentiments et est mort avec une dignité à laquelle Drago n'envisage même pas de prétendre.

Et Katie Bell… Elle a été tellement, mais _tellement_ courageuse.

Stupides enflures… Toujours à rappeler à Drago à quel point il est, pour reprendre les termes de Bell, une « sous-merde ».

" - Je n'y suis pour rien. "

Mais si, il y est pour quelque chose.

Il participe activement à la politique du régime. Il traque, torture et tue les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les nés-Moldus.

Il rallonge les souffrances quand on le lui ordonne. Il fait du zèle quand on le lui ordonne. Il rie du tourment des autres quand on le lui ordonne.

Drago obéit, tout simplement. Comme un mouton sans caractère ou volonté.

Graham était son ami. Un ami très proche.

Il a grandit avec lui, partagé des secrets avec lui. L'a consolé au même titre que Graham l'a consolé.

L'héritier des Montague était ce genre de mec avec qui il échangeait rarement mais se sentait instinctivement en confiance. Ce type d'ami à qui l'on parle de sujets vitaux qu'on ne se sent pas prêt à aborder avec les très proches. L'ami doté de recul et dont l'opinion compte.

Et aujourd'hui, qu'a fait Drago pour son si cher ami ? Rien.

Il a juste donné quelques conseils à celui qui l'a placé sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et l'a appelé quand ses nerfs ont lâché en lui intimant de revenir dans les rangs.

Rien de brave ou d'engagé.

Par rapport à ce que des gens comme Granger, Potter et Weasley font, ce n'est absolument _rien_.

" - Ce n'est pas ma faute. "

Drago pleure en continuant de se lamenter. Il ne peut rien faire pour alléger le fardeau qui pèse sur son coeur et son âme. Pas de potion, pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, pas de sortilège.

Il s'est lui-même fourré dans un piège. Pour fermer efficacement son esprit au mage noir, il doit s'interdire tout ce qui pourrait l'amener à affaiblir son emprise sur son propre esprit.

Pas de distraction. Pas d'échappatoire.

Drago doit donc pleurer dans son coin et le cacher ensuite.

" - Ce n'est pas ma faute. "

Devant lui, Katie Bell et Graham le regardent.

Bell était déjà là avant. A cause de l'épisode du collier maudit. Elle le regardait durement en tendant vers lui le fameux pendentif qui lui causait, il le sait bien, d'atroces souffrances.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui tend toujours le collier.

Mais elle a maintenant les cheveux défaits et un trou béant dans la tête.

Il y a aussi Colin et Dennis Creevey. Justin Flinch-Fletcher. Madame Rosmerta. Fred, Charlie, Ginny, Molly et George Weasley. Angelina Johnson. Alicia Spinnet. Olivier Dubois. Parvati Patil. Roger Davies. Lavande Brown. Cho Chang. Seamus Finnigan. Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall. Dobby. La professeure Burbage.

Vincent.

Il y en a tellement d'autres…

Hermione Granger aussi le regarde. Même s'il sait elle est vivante.

Sous ses cheveux hirsutes, son regard plein de jugement, de supplique et de dégoût est le plus dur à encaisser. Parce que Drago sait très bien que c'est avec ce regard, _ce jour là_, que les fantômes ont commencé à apparaître.

C'est ce jour là, quand Hermione Granger a été torturée chez lui sous ses yeux par sa tante Bellatrix, qu'il aurait pu faire un bon choix.

Dans la même pièce où vient d'être tué Graham, Drago a eu l'occasion d'enfin faire preuve de courage et de bravoure.

Il aurait pu l'aider, ainsi que Potter et Wealsey.

Il aurait pu s'opposer à sa tante et enfin prendre la bonne décision.

Il aurait pu cesser d'être un lâche et prendre la main que le destin lui tendait. Enfin agir de la bonne manière.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Et maintenant, il doit vivre et pleurer avec.

Après s'être lamenté pendant plusieurs heures, Drago rampe jusqu'à son lit et s'effondre, toujours allongé dans sa tenue de Mangemort, en espérant glaner quelques heures de sommeil sans rêve.

Un voeu irréaliste.

* * *

**Manoir des Flint**

Son père et sa mère l'appellent. Sa femme aussi. Leur fils dans ses bras braille.

Marcus s'en fiche.

Tel un grapcorne en train de charger, il se dirige à grandes enjambés vers son bureau. Il claque tellement fort la porte derrière lui que le bruit résonne dans tout le manoir.

Rapidement, il jette un sort pour verrouiller l'accès à la pièce. Bien lui en prend. Des coups retentissent à la porte et il entend son père qui le somme de lui ouvrir. En prime des injonctions, il perçoit la voix inquiète de sa femme qui lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

Marcus lance un sortilège pour insonoriser la pièce.

Les bruits se taisent, si ce n'est le crépitement du feu éternel qui brûle dans la pièce.

" - MERDE ! ", beugle Marcus en direction de la cheminé.

Les regards vides de Graham et de Bell ne le quittent pas.

Il agrippe le dos de son canapé en cuir vert-forêt, y creusant des sillons avec ses doigts. Le tissu couine sous la pression et le brun se rend compte qu'il tremble.

" - Merde ! "

Le bruit horrible qu'émet l'arme que Katie Bell utilise pour mettre fin à sa vie. _L'odeur_ juste après. Le trou déformant sa tête brune. Sa cervelle qui imprègne les chaussures de Marcus.

Ça monte d'un coup. Marcus dégobille le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis en fourrure de Demiguise. Il vomit tout pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans parvenir à se dépêtrer une seule seconde de l'odeur fictive de chair brûlée.

Bien que vidé de ses forces, il enlève frénétiquement sa robe de Mangemort et ses bottes cloutées souillés. Ses gants se retrouvent tâchés par le sang de Katie Bell. Il les enlève tout aussi frénétiquement avant de les jeter par terre, loin de lui.

" - Merde ! "

Bell, si mignonne, qui sourie comme pas possible en courant à travers la Grande Salle, son nouveau balais en main.

Graham, si adorable, dont les yeux pétillent de joie quand Marcus lui apprend qu'il intègre l'équipe de Quidditch.

Pour chasser l'immonde goût dans sa bouche, l'ancien poursuiveur lance un sortilège en direction du bar et invoque un large verre de bourbon. Le verre approche en lévitant de lui et il l'empoigne furieusement avant de le boire avec ferveur. L'alcool chasse le goût de vomi dans sa bouche.

Mais pas la bile amère qui imprègne son palais depuis plus d'une heure.

" - MEEEEEERDE ! "

Dans un geste violent, il balance le verre vide dans la cheminée en marbre noir. Les flammes montent un instant avant de redevenir normales.

La colère et le désespoir en lui refusent de se tasser. Tout doit ressortir.

Il a la sensation qu'il va _mourir_ si son mal-être ne sort pas.

Marcus continu de beugler comme un fou en ravageant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Les plumes rares de son bureau se brisent au même titre que les encriers. Les papiers volent. Les fauteuils aussi.

Rien ne calme Marcus.

Bell sourie. La maligne petite Gryffondor a toujours sourie dans les souvenirs de Marcus. Elle pouvait sourire à lui, mais elle souriait surtout à la terre entière. Parce qu'elle était ainsi.

Une personne souriante foncièrement faite pour le bonheur.

Maintenant, elle ne sourie plus. Elle est morte. Il y a un _putain_ de trou dans sa tête.

" - MERDE ! "

Graham était un timide. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais c'était un grand timide. Surtout durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que quand c'était nécessaire. Mais il souriait sincèrement quand quelqu'un daignait s'intéresser à lui.

C'était un grand bosseur aussi. Marcus l'a vu s'entraîner seul un nombre incalculable de fois avant de finalement intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Il l'a aussi vu durement s'entraîner aux sortilèges et maléfices pour survivre à la guerre.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'efforts à fournir. Il est mort. Nagini est en train de le digérer.

" - Merde ! "

Le bureau en bois d'amarante est renversé. Tout ce qui restait de parchemins dessus vole dans la pièce.

Les hurlements de deuil et de colère de Marcus ne s'arrêtent pas. Pas tant que les souvenirs l'assaillent toujours.

Bell a toujours été si innocente et minuscule. Comme une petite soeur à qui il faut sûrement, mais _doucement_, apprendre la cruauté de la vie. Malgré toute sa vilénie de Serpentard, Marcus n'a jamais eu le coeur de lui imposer ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Quand il fallait aller jeter des sorts aux lions avant un match, il envoyait les plus _tendres_ après Bell, comme Adrian ou Lucian. Typiquement les mecs qui préféraient engluer les doigts de leurs ennemis avec un sort minime plutôt que les envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Il avait chargé Graham de s'en occuper une fois. Le brun n'a rien fait à Bell.

Sur le moment, Marcus n'a pas relevé.

Plus tard, tout à pris sens.

" - Putain de merde ! "

L'idiot était amoureux.

Marcus l'a compris peu après l'école en allant prendre un thé chez les Montague. Il a fait une blague sur Katie Bell et sa capacité à s'imprégner des danses folkloriques après l'avoir vu à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Graham a _rougit_ en grattant les poils naissants de sa future barbe.

Et Marcus a pouffé en comprenant. Pas qu'il jette la pierre à son cadet. Lui aussi a eu son lot de fantaisies envers des joueuses de Quidditch, qu'elles soient des Sang-de-Bourbe ou non. En revanche, il n'est jamais devenu _cramoisi_ comme Graham.

Sur le moment, il ne s'est pas inquiété.

Plus tard, quand il est devenu évident que Graham ne ressentait pas qu'une banale amourette de passage, il a eu toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

" - Mais merde ! "

Un fauteuil va rebondir contre la bibliothèque, de laquelle tombent plusieurs livres.

La si innocente tête souriante de Katie Bell s'enrichie d'un trou béant.

L'immense et timide Montague hurle de douleur sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Olivier Dubois lui serre la main pour leur ultime confrontation. Ils tentent mutuellement de se se briser les doigts.

Marcus laisse échapper un premier sanglot étouffé. Sa némésis de toujours est elle aussi morte aujourd'hui. Au moins, il n'a pas souffert.

Contrairement à Bell…

Par Merlin qu'elle a été brave. Courageuse petite teigneuse qui s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

Elle ne méritait pas de connaître une mort douloureuse comme celle là.

Marcus a torturé un sacré paquet de gens. Il y a même régulièrement pris du plaisir.

Ça ne l'a jamais empêché de dormir le soir comme un bébé. Ou de serrer son propre bébé dans les mêmes bras qui ont servis à tuer des gens, fussent-ils des ennemis.

Mais Bell, Dubois, Spinnet, Johnson et même les Weasley…

Non. L'enfant encore présent en Marcus refuse d'accepter leurs morts sans réagir.

C'est ce même enfant colérique qui détruit tout dans le bureau aux murs gris foncé.

" - MEEEEERDE ! "

Bell qui hurle en découvrant qu'il fait partit des Mangemorts qui vont assister à sa mort.

Graham, le visage recouvert d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien, en train de sangloter sans retenue tout contre le visage de la brune.

Marcus y a pensé. A aider Bell.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé que lui et les autres Mangemorts allaient se relayer pour la battre, il s'est dit qu'avec un coup de pied bien placé, il pouvait mettre fin à la vie de la jeune femme et ses souffrances.

Il se prendrait bien sûr quelques _Endoloris_ pour cet « échec », mais rien dont il ne pourrait pas se remettre. Le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

Sauf qu'elle l'a devancé.

Et que Graham en est mort.

" - Merde ! "

Marcus se demande…

Si la mort de Bell avait été moins violente et soudaine, si Marcus était parvenu à la tuer comme il l'a envisagé, Graham aurait-il quand même perdu l'esprit et vaincu l'_Impero_ comme il l'a fait ?

Ou serait-il resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin et _en vie _pour entendre les explications de Marcus quant à son geste ?

Marcus ne le saura jamais.

" - PUTAIN DE MERDE ! "

Soudainement vidé de ses forces, Marcus s'effondre par terre, les fesses sur le tapis souillé par son vomi.

La visage radieux et troué de Bell, prête à essayer son nouveau balai, ne quitte pas son esprit.

Les joues cramoisies et le regard fuyant de Graham refusent de le laisser en paix.

Les larmes commencent à couler franchement.

Bell qui lui lance un regard outré après qu'il lui ai fait ses adieux à l'école.

Graham qui lève sa bière pour trinquer avec lui après qu'ils aient reçus la marque des Ténèbres.

" - Putain de merde… "

Il croit au régime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la suprématie des Sangs-Purs comme lui. Sincèrement.

Demain, il va retourner se battre et tuer pour que la vision du maître se réaliser.

Mais en pensant à l'odeur de la chair brûlée de Bell et au son qu'ont émis les os de Graham en craquant, Marcus ne peut pas empêcher le goût âcre de la bile d'imprégner sa bouche.

* * *

**Maison de Miles Bletchley**

" - Salope ! "

Le mannequin tangue violemment en arrière après avoir été percuté par un sort. Les ressorts émettent des grincements sinistres.

" - Salope ! Salope ! SALOPE ! "

Miles envoie _Endoloris_ sur _Endoloris_ au mannequin d'entraînement à l'allure lourde. Aucun cri de douleur n'émane du mannequin à l'allure humaine. C'est dommage.

" - Salope ! "

Le jeune blond aux cheveux désormais mi-longs et d'ordinaire ramenés vers l'arrière regarde avec haine le mannequin qu'il torture dans son jardin ensoleillé.

Il visualise Katie Bell à travers ses mèches décoiffées.

" - C'est ta faute ! Salope ! "

Celle sale Sang-de-Bourbe a causé la mort de Graham.

Cette vermine a _tué_ son ami.

" - SALOPE ! "

Les cheveux de Miles collent à son visage plein de sueur. Il continue d'envoyer des sortilèges à la cible d'entraînement. Mais elle refuse de couiner ou crier.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts essaye de se souvenir des hurlements de Bell lorsqu'elle a été torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses cris sont encore frais dans l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas remplacer des complaintes en temps réel.

" - Pute ! "

Un être comme elle aurait dû être détecté et traqué dès la naissance avant d'être tué ou au minimum réduit à la servitude. Même les elfes de maison valent mieux que les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tous les _bons _sorciers le savent.

Alors comment est-il possible qu'un être comme Bell ai pu ainsi squatter la vie de Miles pendant toutes ces années ? Comment a t-on pu laisser un être aussi répugnant avoir un tel impact sur sa vie et celle d'autres nobles sorciers ?

Et comment est-il possible que penser à elle induisent une telle haine, une telle colère en lui ?

" - Salope ! "

La réponse est simple. A cause d'elle, à cause d'une _vermine_ comme elle, Miles vient de perdre l'un de ses amis.

Si seulement elle ne s'étaient jamais retrouvée sur leurs chemins… Si seulement elle n'avait jamais existé tout court.

Tous ceux qu'il connait, surtout son ancienne équipe de Quidditch, s'en seraient mieux porté. Il n'y aurait pas eu le deuil et les larmes auxquels il a assisté et participé plus tôt.

" - Salope ! Tout est de ta faute ! "

Et Graham, ce con de Graham…

Comment Graham a-t-il pu se laisser séduire par un être aussi répugnant que _Katie Bell_ ?

Autant se laisser séduire par un Détracteur, le résultat est le même à la fin…

On meurt.

Vraiment, ça dépasse Miles. Comment un Sang-Pur comme Graham a t-il pu, malgré son éducation et l'intelligence que Miles lui concède volontiers, tomber amoureux de Katie Bell ?

" - Pute ! "

Cela dépassait déjà le jeune homme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il a compris, à partir de sa Cinquième année, que Graham ressentait quelque chose pour la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il en a été dégoûté, mais lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter quelque oeillades à des filles que ses parents n'auraient certainement pas approuvés.

Ces faiblesse passagères sont rapidement passées après le retour du glorieux Voldemort. Grâce à ses parents et les Mangemorts, le blond a compris une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi les sorciers et sorcières d'origine moldue sont répugnants et ne méritent pas un seul battement de son coeur.

Seule une sorcière de Sang-Pur, ou à la limite une Sang-Mêlée au noble lignage peut être digne de son rang et de son temps.

Consacrer du temps à martyriser les gens comme Bell était un passe-temps acceptable étant enfant. Une fois cette période enfantine passée, il est de bon ton de les ignorer le temps de l'école en attendant d'en être délivré une fois diplômé.

Une fois adulte, il convient alors d'oeuvrer pour que des êtres aussi répugnants soient bannis du monde magique.

Il sait que des gens comme Marcus, Blaise, Théodore, Draco, Cassius et Graham ont reçu exactement la même éducation que lui, les mêmes injonctions.

Alors comment est-il possible que Graham ai pu continuer à fantasmer sur la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

" - Crétin ! Espèce de con ! "

Il insulte Graham mais visualise toujours Katie Bell en balançant des sorts sur la cible d'entraînement.

Ne pouvait-il pas faire _un effort_ ? Oublier Bell et se concentrer sur un fantasme plus…_naturel_ ?

De toute façon, qu'a t-il bien pu trouver à la base à cette pimbêche de Gryffondor à l'arrogance plus que déplacée ?

Ça a toujours dépassé Miles et ça le dépassera toujours.

" - Salope ! Crétin ! "

Katie Bell ne méritait pas l'affection de Graham.

Un être comme elle n'a pas à provoquer de sentiments chez un sorcier de Sang-Pur, si ce n'est du dégoût et du rejet.

C'est pourtant simple _bordel _!

" - SALOOOOOOOPE ! "

Le pic de colère renforce son sortilège, qui fait exploser la cible d'entraînement en plusieurs milliers d'éclats.

Miles n'est clairement pas en état de lancer un sortilège comme _Reparo_. Il a besoin de continuer à détruire.

Le blond chasse ses cheveux de son visage et se dirige d'un pas enragé vers la maison que lui ont offert ses parents, Mangemorts eux aussi. La bâtisse en pierres de couleur sable réverbère agréablement le soleil et offre un contraste chaleureux avec l'herbe verte et grasse du terrain. Son père, avant de mourir lors d'un combat contre l'Ordre du Phénix, adorait venir ici pour jouer avec lui au Quidditch.

Miles a emménagé dans cette maison avec toutes ses affaires d'enfance, tous ses souvenirs.

Parmi ses souvenirs, il y a plusieurs albums-photo consacrés de Quidditch.

Il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers en bois clair menant à son bureau. Sans jamais cesser de marmonner des insultes à son crétin d'ami et à cette pute de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le jeune homme ouvre violemment la porte de son bureau et lance un _Accio_. Trois épais albums avec une couverture en cuir vert foncé volent dans sa direction.

Il en attrape un au vol et laisse les deux autres s'écraser lourdement sur le plancher en bois de chêne. Avec un sortilège, il allume toutes les bougies de la pièce et ouvre grand les rideaux pour laisser entrer le plus de lumière possible.

Une fois assis dans un fauteuil, et toujours en injuriant les deux morts, l'ancien gardien ouvre violemment l'album dans ses mains. Des photos en couleur d'élèves en tenues de Quidditch se succèdent.

Il y a beaucoup de Serpentard. Mais aussi des Serdaigle, des Pouffsouffle et des Gryffondor qui squattent sur plusieurs clichés. Sur celle-là, Miles sourie au milieu de ses camarades de l'équipe de Serpentard. Sur celle-là, on le voit envoyer le souafle en direction d'Adrian pendant qu'Angelina Johnson tente de s'interposer. Sur une autre, Graham donne des instructions à l'équipe de Quidditch juste avant un match.

Miles prend cette photo dans ses mains et la déchire rageusement en insultant son ami décédé.

Il a _trop_ trahit. Il n'a plus rien à faire dans ses albums et ses souvenirs.

Le blond aux yeux verts continue son inquisition en replaçant régulièrement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il traque et détruit toutes les photos ayant un lien avec Graham, les traitres à leur sang ou les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Miles prend conscience, écoeuré, à quel point la vermine était bien implantée dans le noble milieu du Quidditch de Poudlard. Les morceaux de photos déchirées s'accumulent à ses pieds.

Là, l'ancien capitaine de Serdaigle Roger Davies qui brandit triomphalement la coupe de Quidditch. Ici, la poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle Heidi Macavoy qui fonce vers lui, souafle en main. Là encore, le batteur de Poufsouffle, Anthony Rickett, apparaît derrière lui alors que Miles attrape un souafle.

Une autre où Katie Bell et lui se regardent en chiens de faïence depuis leur balai respectif juste avant le début du match.

Salope. Salope. Salope Salope.

Miles continue de tout déchirer avec hargne.

Il aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt. Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont rien à faire dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ils n'auraient jamais dû être là.

_Surtout _Bell.

Leur souvenir ne disparaîtra jamais de l'esprit de Miles bien sûr. La potion à produire serait trop complexe à réaliser, le sortilège trop compliqué à jeter.

Mais rien n'oblige le jeune homme à précieusement conserver des traces matérielles de leurs existences.

Il ne reste plus grand chose dans les albums après son inspection.

Miles conserve en main un eultime photo qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à détruire jusqu'à présent.

Il se voit, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Graham, en train de trinquer avec lui avec des Bièreaubeurre. Les deux adolescents ont les vêtements couverts de boue et des sourires éclatants sur le visage.

Miles se souvient de la scène. Ils se sont entraînés une ultime fois avec Marcus deux jours avant la fin de l'école. Pour marquer une ultime fois les esprits, Marcus a demandé à d'autres Serpentard de dernière année de lancer un sort collectif afin qu'un micro-climat prenne possession du terrain de Quidditch. Il est tombé des cordes pendant plus de trois heures juste sur la surface du terrain, alors que le reste du ciel était d'un bleu éclatant.

Les Serpentard ont joué bien salement une dernière fois en se balançant des coups et des sortilèges afin de se faire tomber par terre ou s'asperger de boue. L'enfer.

Mais un merveilleux et hilarant enfer.

L'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Miles.

C'est aussi ce jour là qu'il est réellement devenu ami avec Graham. Qu'ils se sont mieux apprivoisés l'un l'autre en se découvrant réellement.

Il n'y avait pas de Katie Bell à l'époque. Moins de prises de tête sur la réalité des Sang-de-Bourbe aussi.

Ce souvenir est important pour Miles.

Graham a largement contribué à le rendre aussi précieux.

Avec colère et dégoût, Miles déchire la photo. Il sent un léger pincement étreindre son coeur mais l'étouffe derechef.

Graham est mort en traitre. Il ne mérite pas de conserver une place dans ses souvenirs.

Malgré tout, Miles sent une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il lève une main pour l'essuyer rageusement mais s'arrête en chemin.

Graham a été précieux pour lui.

Miles peut se permettre de lui accorder une seule et _unique_ larme.

Une fois cette larme tombée au sol, le brun ne sera plus rien dans l'esprit de Miles, si ce n'est un futur traître à son sang tombé amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe affilée à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Après avoir sommairement essuyé sa joue, Mile jette un sort à la pile de photos déchirées à ses pieds. Le papier prend feu et se consume, au même rythme que les souvenirs de Miles.

Quand le jeune Mangemort se réveillera demain, il aura un peu plus oublié les Sang-de-Bourbe de son enfance et Graham.

Il pourra encore plus se concentrer sur la noble mission qu'est être au service du seigneur Voldemort.

Si son maître fouille l'esprit de Miles, il ne pourra rien trouver de répréhensible envers le blond.

Le jeune homme en est certain.

* * *

**Maison de Lucian Bole**

Une pluie battante accueille Lucian à son retour chez lui. Elle est froide. Mais Lucian ne la sent pas.

L'angoisse qu'il ressent étouffe le reste.

Sans cesser de torturer la peau de son visage et de sa nuque, il avance lentement en direction de sa maison. La bâtisse ne tangue pas sous le vent, mais il peut entendre les tuiles noires du toit bouger.

Le grand et large blond aux boucles courtes pousse un gémissement.

Il s'arrête à une dizaine de pas de la porte de sa maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il _a fait _?

Les larmes montent dans ses yeux du même gris orage que celui du ciel.

Il n'aurait pas dû agir comme il l'a fait. Il vient de les mettre _en danger_.

La porte de sa maison s'ouvre. Sa femme apparait dans l'encadrement, un plaid jaune autour de ses épaules pour se protéger du froid et du vent. Ses cheveux bruns et courts volent sur le côté tandis qu'elle s'avance vers lui.

" - Lucian ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rentre à l'intérieur ! Tu vas attraper froid ! "

En voyant les yeux bleus inquiets de celle qu'il aime, le jeune homme craque. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il les a _vraiment_ mis en danger.

Des larmes commencent à couler et il étreint furieusement la brune aux larges épaules.

" - Maxine… Maxine… J'ai… j'ai fais une connerie. "

Maxine O'Flaherty, ancienne batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, met plusieurs secondes à répondre à son étreinte, choquée qu'elle est par l'attitude et la voix brisée de son mari.

Toujours misérable, Lucian renforce son étreinte. Il plonge son nez dans les cheveux maintenant trempés de Maxine. La pluie a modifié leur odeur, mais il y trouve tout de même un minimum de réconfort.

Elle plonge en retour ses mains dans les boucles blondes de Lucian et les caresse en lui disant que ça va aller, qu'il faut rentrer à l'intérieur pour qu'il lui explique tout.

Il fini par se détacher un peu d'elle et regarde son visage aux pommettes rondes, les yeux toujours pleins d'excuses.

Quel fou… Pourquoi n'a t-il pas laissé cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi s'en est-il mêlé ?

On va le lui faire payer. Et Maxine avec.

" - Viens à l'intérieur avec moi ", l'enjoint une fois encore Maxine en lui caressant doucement le visage avant de lui embrasser légèrement les lèvres pour l'encourager.

Il approfondit le baiser pour y placer toute la culpabilité déjà visible dans ses yeux.

En bonne ancienne Poufsouffle, elle répond au baiser et absorbe, même inconsciemment, une partie de la négativité que ressent Lucian. L'ancien batteur de Serpentard se sent enfin la force de faire un pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

A peine ont-ils franchis le palier que Maxine leur jettent un sort pour les sécher de la tête au pied. La nouvelle chaleur est agréable. Mais l'angoisse que ressent Lucian l'empêche de pleinement en profiter. Pareil pour la bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes que sa femme vient apparemment de finir.

Maxine, je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. J'ai… Ils vont me le faire payer.

La brune ne dit rien. Elle le débarrasse de sa robe de Mangemort qu'elle déteste et lui attrape la main pour qu'ils se dirigent vers le salon aux murs d'une douce teinte bleu clair. Ils sont recouverts de tapisseries issues du patrimoine des Bole. Maxine les trouve très moches.

Elle le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé en tissu gris et se place à ses côtés en caressant ses mains tremblantes.

" - Raconte moi tout depuis le début Lucian. Je suis avec toi, ça va aller. "

Il ne mérite pas sa femme. Il ne l'a jamais mérité.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle.

" - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a convoqué. "

Comme d'habitude, une infime grimace agite les lèvres de Maxine. Son nez se pince de dégoût.

" - C'était pour une exécution. Une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix capturée. Katie Bell. "

" - Par Merlin ", gémit Maxine avec horreur en visualisant le visage de la cadette contre laquelle elle a joué au Quidditch.

" - Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour te protéger Maxine… Mais… "

Il a du mal à parler. Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter sur ses joues constellées de tâches de rousseur.

Par Merlin, il vient probablement de les tuer tous les deux.

" - Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dis ? ", l'encourage Maxine en lui caressant le visage.

" - Graham. Graham Montague. Il était amoureux de Katie Bell. Depuis Poudlard. _Vraiment_ amoureux. Tout le monde dans l'équipe de Quidditch le savait. Graham n'a jamais pu passer à autre chose. Il était là aujourd'hui. Au manoir des Malfoy. Pour assister à l'exécution. "

Les yeux bleus de Maxine s'agrandissent d'horreur.

" - C'était mon ami. Il n'aurait pas pu assister à l'exécution de Bell sans rien faire. Je suis le premier de l'équipe à être arrivé sur place. A voir _qui _allait mourir. J'ai… j'ai… "

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? "

" - J'ai jeté un _Impero_ à Graham. Pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. A passer inaperçu pendant toute la durée de l'exécution. Il y en avait d'autres avec moi qui me disaient quoi dire, quoi faire. Drago, Peregrine, Terrence, Adrian… Mais c'est _moi _qui ai jeté le sort. "

" - Je… Lucian… Tu sais que ta position de Mangemort me dégoûte. Mais je ne vois pas… Graham est ton ami et tu voulais le protéger. Je ne comprend en quoi tu as merdé…

" - Tu ne _comprend pas_ Maxine. Graham a vaincu l'_Impero_. Le cri qu'il a poussé à ce moment là… Bell venait de devancer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de se tuer avec une arme moldue. Il y avait… il y avait du sang partout. Sa tête… complètement mutilée. L'horreur. Et Graham a vaincu mon sortilège et perdu la boule. Son cri… Par Salazard, _son cri_… ! "

Le cri que Graham a poussé. Lucian se voit aisément pousser le même s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Maxine.

" - Graham s'est jeté sur le corps de Bell. Il a essayé de la ranimer. Devant nous tous. Devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tout le monde _a compris _qu'il aimait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! "

Lucian les voit. Les larmes qui montent dans les yeux de sa femme. Par Merlin, les Poufsouffle sont tellement empathiques…

C'est aussi cela qui l'a attiré chez Maxine.

Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il lui a faite à Poudlard, elle a été capable, après la fin de leurs études, d'accepter d'apprendre à la connaître. De voir au delà du turbulent Serpentard à la cravate débraillé.

Elle a accepté de lui donner une chance.

Et il l'a prise.

Sans Voldemort et les Mangemorts, Lucian est certain qu'ils seraient tous les deux parfaitement heureux.

" - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fouillé dans l'esprit de Graham. Juste avant de le tuer. Il a… il a forcément vu des choses. Il a forcément vu que je _savais_. Il va… il va demander des comptes Maxine. Il va venir fouiller dans mon esprit et celui des autres. Je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. "

La détresse investit les yeux de la brune.

Elle commence à comprendre.

" - Il va voir que c'est _moi_ qui ai jeté l'_Impero_. Il va voir que j'ai été le premier à essayer de protéger Graham. Oh par Merlin Maxine, j'ai tellement _merdé_ ! "

Les sanglots de Lucian deviennent hystériques. La vision des yeux morts de Bell et de Graham étaient déjà lourde.

Mais la perspective d'avoir mis Maxine en danger le tue littéralement.

" - Il va fouiller dans mon esprit comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Il va s'intéresser à des trucs qu'il ne cherchait pas à voir jusqu'à présent. Il va forcément voir des choses… Il va voir que _pour toi_, j'ai laissé filer Heidi Macavoy. "

Son mariage avec Maxine n'a pas plu aux autres Mangemorts. Se marier avec une Sang-Mêlée de Poufsouffle n'est définitivement pas un bon moyen pour se faire bien voir par la hiérarchie.

L'action a cependant eu comme effet positif de diminuer la confiance que les lieutenants plaçaient en lui, de l'éloigner des hautes sphères. Se faisant, on la laissé en paix. Fouiller son esprit n'était pas bien intéressant tant qu'il remplissait correctement ses missions.

Précipiter le mariage avec Maxine était aussi aussi le meilleur moyen de protéger celle qu'il aime.

La femme d'un Mangemort est bien mieux protégée qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier seul.

" - Il va voir tous nos échanges. Tes idées. Il va _sentir _que je crois de moins en moins dans son régime. Il va _nous tuer_ Maxine. "

Lucian pousse un long gémissement et fourre sa tête tout contre la clavicule de sa femme, en pleure elle aussi.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui répète en litanie que ça va aller. Qu'ils sont ensemble. Qu'elle ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Que s'il le faut, ils iront voir l'Ordre du Phénix ou fuiront à l'étranger.

Lucian s'excuse en retour.

Pleure sur leur sort.

Mais aussi celui de Graham, Bell, Spinnet et Dubois.

Il se remémore les hurlements de deuil et de douleur de Graham en se disant qu'il pourrait très prochainement les pousser.

Il entend en boucle le cri de rage de Bell qui le traite, avec d'autres, de « sous-merde ».

Maxine le force à relever la tête pour qu'il la regarde. Les yeux bleus de sa femme sont rouges à cause de ses pleurs.

Mais il y décèle aussi une nouvelle force et une grande détermination.

" - Tu as bien agi. Je suis fière de toi. "

Et elle l'embrasse avec force en plaquant ses mains sur son crâne pour le coller à elle.

Par Salazard, il ne mérite pas cette femme.

* * *

**Manoir des Warrington**

Cassius nettoie ses bottes avec un sortilège avant d'entrer dans la demeure. C'est lui qui lave. Autant ne pas se montrer paresseux maintenant. Ça lui retomberait dessus plus tard.

Le sol en marbre de couleur sable est veiné de marron. Les chandeliers anciens en fer forgé sont froids et ne portent aucune trace de cire de bougie. L'air est frais. Chauffer l'immense demeure aux murs sombres et au fenêtres gothiques est un calvaire.

Personne ne l'accueille. Normal. Il est célibataire et ses deux parents sont morts à cause de la guerre.

La seule famille qui lui reste est une tante célibataire du côté de son père. Elle a profité du nouveau statut d'orphelin de son neveu pour se proposer comme gardienne et veiller sur lui « comme son frère l'aurait fait ». Pour remplir cette fonction, elle se devait bien sûr d'habiter dans le manoir familial des Warrington auparavant revenu à son frère ainé.

Cassius ne l'a pas laissé mettre un seul pied dans la demeure. Sa majorité lui a donné le droit de chasser la vieille harpie vénale. Sa tante serait bien capable de l'empoisonner pour se débarrasser du dernier obstacle l'empêchant de mettre la main sur l'héritage familial.

Autant ne pas la laisser s'approcher de sa demeure et de sa nourriture.

Cassius est donc seul à habiter dans l'immense bâtisse. La solitude lui pèse. Il la compense en sortant ou en conviant des amis comme Miles, Adrian, Lucian, Graham, Marcus, Terrence, Drago, Peregrine…

Graham ne viendra plus jamais lui rendre visite.

Il est mort.

Un nouveau membre de l'entourage de Cassius le quitte sans avoir l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

D'un pas fatigué, il se dirige vers le vaste salon en désordre. Pas la peine de ranger quand on est seul quasiment tout le temps. Il suffit de jeter un petit sort avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Le désormais châtain réajuste sa raie sur le côté et enlève sa robe de Mangemort. Il vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de trace de sang dessus et satisfait, pose négligemment la robe noir sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Avec un long soupir, il s'assoie dans le confortable et ancestrale canapé en cuir rouge bordeaux de la pièce aux murs vert clair. Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, il cale ses coudes sur ses cuisses et place ses mains jointes devant sa bouche.

Les secondes passent en silence.

Cassius, ses yeux marrons toujours fermés, pousse un profond soupir.

Il ne parvient pas à pleurer.

Il devrait pourtant.

Graham était un ami proche.

Une personne à laquelle il tenait sincèrement. Sa perte étreint le coeur de Cassius.

Et pourtant, il ne parvient pas à libérer le flot de larmes.

Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à pleurer ? Est-ce parce que Graham méritait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Non. Le brun commettait certes une importante faute en ressentant quelque chose pour Katie Bell. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il méritait de mourrir.

Graham n'a, avant aujourd'hui, jamais réellement agît à cause de ses sentiments pour Bell.

Rougir et se ronger le sang oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait laissé filé lors d'un raid ou l'avait fait s'évader de prison.

Les sentiments que Graham nourrissaient pour la née-Moldue ont toujours été passif, ne ressortant à la vue des autres qu'en de rares occasions. Ou parce que les personnes en question, Cassius compris, savaient à quoi s'en tenir et détectaient d'instinct les regards, les gestes et les réflexions.

Le jeune homme ne pense pas que tuer Graham pour son coup de folie était nécessaire.

Quelques _Endoloris _et plusieurs jours sous la coupe et la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange auraient été une punition amplement suffisante et un message assez fort à envoyer aux troupes.

La plus grande punition aurait quand même été la mort de Katie Bell.

Bell…

Tout comme il se surprend à ne pas parvenir à pleurer la mort de son ami au regard régulièrement fuyant, Cassius se surprend à ressentir une douleur au coeur en pensant à l'ancienne Gryffondor au sourire communicatif.

Elle a été stupidement brave et a parfaitement remplie son rôle de « jeune née-Moldue de Gryffondor se battant pour l'Ordre du Phénix ».

Cassius regrette de ne pas être parvenu, en Sixième année, à lui arracher un baiser. Il l'a abordé sous le ton de la plaisanterie ce jour là.

Mais dans le fond, il n'aurait pas été contre un petit échange par les lèvres. La brune était alors l'une de ces filles à son goût, qu'il voyait comme un _potentiel_ béguin. Ce souvenir, s'il avait vu le jour, Cassius l'aurait conservé dans un coin de son esprit et y aurait régulièrement repensé en souriant comme le crétin qu'il était à l'époque.

On ne se marie pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, très bien.

Mais la chair est la chair, qu'elle soit née-Moldue ou d'origine sorcier.

Et la chair de Katie Bell était loin d'être repoussante pour lui à Poudlard. Il ne ressent donc aucune honte en se disant que oui, il était légèrement attiré par Katie Bell durant son adolescence.

Il reconnaît même qu'il l'a trouvé plus qu'attirante quand, avec une expression enragée et déterminée, elle a détruit un an plus tôt les couilles de Harper avec un coup de pied.

Plus Cassius repense à elle et plus il se dit tristement que la voir aujourd'hui au manoir des Malfoy était logique.

Pas inévitable, mais logique.

Une personne comme Bell n'avait que deux choix dans la Grande-Bretagne de Voldemort : fuir ou se battre.

Connaissant l'ancienne Gryffondor, il était certain qu'elle choisirait de se battre.

Bell s'est battue et elle a perdu.

Entraînant au passage Graham dans sa chute.

Cassius n'en veut pas à la brune pour ça.

Bell n'a jamais demandé l'amour de Graham ou agît pour se l'attirer. Cassius est même persuadé qu'elle n'a jamais remarqué les regards que lui lançait Graham.

Bell a été une véritable oie blanche totalement aveugle à ce qui l'entourait.

C'est Graham qui s'est foutu tout seul dans la merde et en est mort.

Laissant derrière lui des amis en deuil, dont Cassius.

Il repense à ce moment où Graham lui a offert pour Noël un pull à l'effigie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Orgueil de Portree. Le bougre à toujours su observer et écouter les autres.

Le châtain se souvient aussi de leur virée en duo dans des bars malfamés de Budapest. Un moment glorieux ponctué d'alcool, de bagarres à coups de poings et de chants grivois dans des ruelles mal éclairées.

Oh oui, Graham va manquer à Cassius.

Le coeur de Cassius se serre encore mais aucune larme ne sort.

Le châtain a été parmi les derniers à arriver au manoir Malfoy.

Quand il est arrivé dans le salon et qu'il a vu Katie Bell à genou par terre, ses yeux ont instantanément cherché la silhouette de Graham. Il l'a repéré grâce à son masque et s'est étonné de le voir aussi immobile, aussi… _insensible_.

Cassius a rapidement compris que son ami avait été placé sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, à forte probabilité l'_Impero_, quand il a vu Lucian s'approcher de l'oreille du brun pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Cassius a intérieurement prié Salazard pour que le sortilège fonctionne jusqu'au bout et que Graham ne commette pas d'impair.

Ses espoirs ont été réduits à néant quand il a entendu le _hurlement_ déchirant du brun.

Dès cet instant, c'était foutu.

Mais tout de même, le brun ne _méritait pas_ de mourir comme ça. Et Cassius espère sincèrement que dans quelques heures, ou demain, ou dans quelques jours, il parviendra _enfin_ à pleurer à chaudes larmes son ami disparu.

De telles pensées sont dangereuses, mais Cassius n'est pas réellement inquiet.

Ce qu'a dit Bell est vrai.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affaiblit et perd la boule

Cassius en a conscience comme quasiment tout le monde.

Plus fatigué, plus erratique, moins cohérent. Toujours puissant certes.

Mais rien à voir avec la semi-divinité qui a convaincu la ligné des Warrington de le rejoindre dans son combat.

Aujourd'hui, Cassius sait très bien qu'il peut dissimuler ses pensées secrètes et interdites à son maître. Voldemort n'a plus le doigté d'avant pour la Legilimencie. Lui résister n'est pas facile bien sûr.

Mais qu'un jeune sorcier comme Cassius puisse ainsi résister à l'intrusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

C'est plus que parlant.

Un jour ou l'autre, et Cassius pense que ce sera « tôt » plutôt que « tard », Voldemort va rendre l'âme.

Ce jour là, Cassius agira en fonction de la situation.

Si l'Ordre du Phénix l'emporte et que la débandade s'empare des Mangemorts, le jeune homme partira de Grande-Bretagne pour trouver refuge dans un autre pays où il serait difficile de le retrouver. Là, il referait sa vie dans l'anonymat en attendant de voir comment les choses bougent dans son pays d'origine.

Si en revanche un lieutenant expérimenté comme Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov ou Augustus Rookwood prend la relève, le sorcier suivra.

La vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne repose pas uniquement sur les statuts liés au sang. On y trouve aussi des préceptes liés au _besoin_ de la monté en puissance des sorciers face à un monde moldu de plus en plus avancé, à la préservation d'un héritage, au sort du monde en péril à cause des guerres et de la pollution moldue. Il y a aussi cette furieuse quête du savoir et de la recherche dans laquelle se retrouve Cassius.

Tout cela est bien ancré dans plusieurs Mangemorts, dont les lieutenants. La disparition de Voldemort n'entrainerait pas la fin de sa vision.

Pour Cassius, cette disparition paraît de plus en plus inévitable, mais aussi souhaitable.

* * *

**Manoir des Goyle**

Son père embrasse sa femme en passant le pas de la porte. Cette dernière lui demande comment s'est passée la convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le patriarche des Goyle commence à le lui raconter d'un air sombre, mais Millicent l'interrompt en mettant l'arme que Katie Bell a utilisé pour se tuer sous le nez de la mère de Gregory.

" - La Sang-de-Bourbe s'est tuée avec cette arme moldue ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Tellement _barbare_ ! "

Le père de Gregory grogne devant l'intervention de sa belle-fille. En tant que Sang-Mêlée et malgré la stricte éducation du côté de la famille de son père, Millicent est loin d'appliquer les… _manières _que le patriarche des Goyle souhaiterait.

Pour Gregory, c'est justement ce qui fait le charme de Millicent.

Et son père n'a pas intérêt à forcer quoi que ce soit auprès de la brune. Il goûterait alors au talent de son fils en matière de maléfices.

Sentant la tension monter, la matriarche des Goyle propose d'aller prendre un thé dans le petit salon afin de tout lui raconter.

Son époux reprend rapidement la parole en chemin pour raconter l'exécution de la Sang-de-Bourbe et la malencontreuse fin de la lignée principale des Montague. Il parle rapidement et sans reprendre son souffle pour prévenir toute interruption de la part de Millicent.

Gregory prend la main de celle qui est sa femme depuis trois mois et chemine à ses côtés en direction du petit salon recouvert de portraits d'ancêtres de la famille Goyle. Eux-aussi vont écouter avec attention le récit de la journée.

Milicent, qui fait deux bonnes têtes de moins que son mari, badine d'une voix excité en lui disant à quelle point elle est impatiente de décortiquer l'arme moldue entre ses mains pour voir si elle peut en obtenir une arme de mort une peu plus _magique_.

Gregory l'écoute en souriant, émerveillé comme à son habitude par l'enthousiasme de Millicent.

Sang-Mêlé peut-être, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins plus ingénieuse, voire cruelle que la plupart des anciens Serpentard de Sang-Pur qu'il connaît. Lui compris.

Il lui plante un baiser sur le crâne avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé gris foncé en cuir d'hippogryffe.

Une tasse de thé noir au jasmin apparait devant lui et il l'entame directement. Sa mère prépare toujours un thé à la température idéale.

Son père et Millicent bataillent pour l'attention de sa mère.

Gregory se permet de laisser son esprit divaguer quelques secondes.

Abruti de Graham. Franchement, perdre la tête comme il l'a fait pour une Sang-de-Bourbe… Incompréhensible.

Une telle scène faisait honte à voir.

Grégory n'aurait jamais dû se laisser convaincre par Peregrine, Drago, Lucian et les autres de ne pas aller rapporter la scène à laquelle il a assisté chez Blaise un an plus tôt.

En parler à la hiérarchie aurait permis de définitivement reprendre en main Graham et de lui faire oublier cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un frisson le prend quand il repense au bruit des os de Graham en train d'être broyés par Nagini.

Millicent le sent et se tourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il lui renvoie un sourire aimable et boit une gorgée de thé pour la distraire. Apparemment rassurée, elle replonge dans la description de la précédente scène au manoir Malfoy.

Gregory se donne une baffe intérieur. Il est fatigué de sa journée. Pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit avec des pensées et réflexions intérieures inutiles.

C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Il y pensera demain.

Pour se distraire et parce que la discussion avec Millicent et ses parents est assez agréable, il rejoint la conversation, en ajoutant de nouveaux détails qui auraient pu échapper aux autres.

Y penser demain.

Il le fait souvent. C'est même ça qui lui permet de tenir le coup.

La perte de son meilleur ami Vincent Crabbe a été le premier d'une longue série de « j'y penserai demain ».

La disparition de Vincent ? Il y pensera demain.

La gamine de trois ans qu'il a torturé et dont les cris le dérange inexplicablement ? Il y pensera demain.

Cet explosif magique qu'il a fait sauter sur un pont moldu, entrainant dans la tamise plusieurs centaines de personnes ? Il y pensera demain.

Les yeux suppliants de Malcolm Baddock juste avant qu'il ne lui lance un sortilège de mort ? Il y pensera demain.

Les autres qui lui interdisent de dénoncer Graham et ses sentiments irrationnels envers une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il y pensera demain.

Cet homme qu'il est allé achever au couteau directement dans son lit à Sainte Mangouste ? Il y pensera demain.

Cette maison remplie de gens à laquelle il a mis le feu, tuant tout le monde à l'intérieur ? Il y pensera demain.

Le hurlement de Katie Bell qui le traite de « sous-merde », ce qui le dérange étrangement ? Il y pensera demain.

Le bruit terrible que produit l'arme moldue de Katie Bell et l'odeur juste derrière ? Il y pensera demain.

Les complaintes de Graham et son visage plein de larmes ? Il y pensera demain.

Les yeux morts de Graham et le bruit de ses os brisés par la pression de Nagini ? Il y pensera demain.

Tout est remis au jour suivant.

Pour l'heure, il veut juste penser à la discussion actuelle et au futur bain qu'il prévoit en compagnie de Millicent.

* * *

**Maison des Higgs**

Terrence embrasse les cheveux sales et trop longs de sa mère avant de réajuster les couvertures par dessus elle. La convalescence est longue et angoisse au quotidien le jeune homme aux cheveux coupés très courts.

Alors, pour être certain qu'elle se tiendra tranquille durant son absence, le blond lui jette un sort pour la faire dormir.

Pas qu'il en soit fière, mais il n'a pas d'autres idées. Plus personne dans son entourage ne veut s'occuper de sa mère devenir hystérique. Faire appel à des Moldus est juste impensable. Utiliser les services des elfes de maison est interdit.

Une fois assuré que sa mère dort profondément, Terence sort à grandes enjambées de la chambre et se dirige vers la cheminée du salon. Il prend une poignée de poudre de cheminée.

" - Château de Poudlard ", dit-il en jetant la poudre magique par terre.

Des flammes vertes sans chaleur l'enveloppent et il est transporté directement dans l'ancien bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui reste le seul point d'accès du château. Les flammes s'évanouissent, laissant apparaître trois Mangemorts non masqué pointant leurs baguettes dans sa direction.

" - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Higgs ? ", demande Amycus Carrow, qu'il a vu il n'y a même pas une demi-heure au manoir Malfoy.

" - J'ai une nouvelle idée pour débloquer l'une des salles cachées. "

Malgré la mort de Dumbledore et la prise de Poudlard par les Mangemorts, de nombreuses pièces du château restent inaccessibles.

La magie des lieux est toujours aussi forte et revêche. Comme si Poudlard refusait de pleinement accepter ses nouveaux maîtres.

Une vingtaine de Mangemorts est en permanence stationné à Poudlard. Déjà parce que c'est un bâtiment symbolique stratégique à tenir.

Mais aussi parce qu'il faut bien encadrer les futures générations de sorciers qui serviront la Grande-Bretagne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le nombre d'élèves a drastiquement chuté à cause de la _sélection_ plus poussée pour y entrer.

En clair, plus aucun né-Moldu n'est accepté et les Sang-Mêlés sont triés sur le volet.

Pour faciliter les choses, les maisons ont été dissoutes. Même Serpentard.

Tout le monde est désormais juste un « élève » et s'habille intégralement en noir, la couleur des Mangemorts.

Plusieurs pièces ont été remodelées et les murs abattus pour loger tout le monde dans l'ancienne tour des Serdaigle. Un emplacement plus isolé que les autres dortoirs. Il permet de mieux contenir les élèves en cas de besoin.

Certaines matières comme la Défense contre les forces du mal ou le Soin aux créatures magiques ont été dissoutes. Dorénavant, on enseigne essentiellement la magie noire, les potions et les runes. L'Histoire de la magie a vu son volume horaire tripler pour se pencher sur l'histoire moderne, notamment celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle vise aussi à mieux enseigner à quel point les Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe sont répugnants.

Terence sait tout ça parce qu'il vient ici régulièrement. Pas en tant qu'enseignant ou encadrant.

Mais en qualité de conjureur de sorts.

Il tente régulièrement, avec d'autres, de mettre à bas les défenses du château pour en contrôler l'intégralité des pièces. Il reste bien trop de salles et passages secrets actifs qui pourraient permettre à des ennemis de s'infiltrer dans le château ou à des élèves de s'enfuir.

Les Mangemorts se doivent de tout contrôler. Peut-être trouveront-ils aussi des trésors perdu possédant de la valeur.

Aujourd'hui, Terrence n'est pas là pour ça.

Il a mentit à Amycus Carrow.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert d'eau est à Poudlard pour rendre hommage.

Il chemine à travers les couloirs. Ils lui paraissent beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'à l'époque où il était élève.

Terrence ne parvient pas à déterminer si la magie du château agît sciemment ainsi afin d'exprimer son mécontentement, ou si ses collègues Mangemorts rendent les lieux moins agréables. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Malgré le travail abattu par de nombreuses personnes, des traces de la bataille de Poudlard subsistent toujours. Sur ce mur la trace d'un sort. Dans ce virage un pan de mur à terre. Dans cette pièce une odeur de mort qui refuse de disparaître.

Au moins, il n'y a plus aucune trace de sang ou cadavre.

Quand Terence est revenu à Poudlard pour la première fois, c'était trois mois après la fameuse bataille. On l'avait chargé avec d'autres de débloquer les accès à des salles et de contrer certains maléfices toujours générés par le château, comme certains soldats de pierre par exemple.

En faisant son travail, Terrence est tombé sur de nombreuses traces de sang séché et une douzaine de cadavres mutilés. La magie du château les avait préservé. Sûrement des sorciers et sorcières blessés à un moment de la bataille et qui ont tenté de trouver refuge dans une pièce. Pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Parmi les cadavres, Terrence à reconnu des Mangemorts mais aussi des élèves. Il a vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre en tombant sur celui de Gemma Farley, l'ancienne préfète de Serpentard. Vu sa tenue, elle n'avait pas combattu dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Terrence croise un groupe de trois élèves dans le couloir. Dès qu'ils voient sa robe de Mangemorts, ils baissent les yeux et font demi-tour. Terence les comprend. Il a déjà vu des comparses jeter un maléfice sur un élève. Comme ça, sans sommation ou raison particulière. Juste pour le plaisir.

Lui ne le fait pas. Mais il serait malavisé de faire entendre son désaccord.

Le Sang-Mêlé qu'il est a réussi à correctement s'intégrer au sein des Mangemorts grâce à ses talents de conjureur de sortilèges. Mais son origine le rend tout de même plus… éjectable que les Sang-Purs.

Le blond s'arrête un instant devant la vitrine des trophées de Quidditch. Il y a eu un débat pour savoir si, comme le reste, il fallait faire table rase du passé et jeter toutes les anciennes coupes. Des voix dans les rangs se sont élevées pour plaider contre. Surtout celles d'anciens joueurs dont les noms sont inscris sur les coupes. Marcus et son père ont sans doute été les plus virulents.

Il a finalement été convenu que certaines traces du passé seraient conservées pour mieux être utilisées comme outils de propagande auprès des jeunes élèves.

Les seules coupes qui restent sont celles mettant à l'honneur des Sangs-Pur et autres personnalités proches du régime. Donc des Serpentard, voire une ou deux de Serdaigle. Les photos conservées mettent en scène ces mêmes personnes. Ou alors, c'est qu'on les voit en train de mettre une dérouillée à une équipe adverse forcément composée de Sangs-Mêlés traitres et de nés-Moldus.

Autant dire que la vitrine est plus que clairsemée.

Terrence devrait s'estimer heureux. Malgré son statut de Sang-Mêlé, son nom est affiché dans la vitrine.

Celui de Graham va très certainement être enlevé. Pas forcément tout de suite, les Mangemorts ont autre chose à faire que de traquer les moindres résidus de l'existence du jeune homme.

Mais il y aura bien un jour quelqu'un qui s'arrêtera devant la vitrine, verra le nom, et se souviendra scandalisé de la scène. Le nom de Graham disparaîtra alors définitivement des murs de Poudlard.

Ce ne sera pas de la main de Terrence.

Le jeune homme reprend sa route et sort de l'enceinte du château. Satisfait de capter quelques traces de soleil, il marche lentement jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.

Il est flambant neuf, massif et magnifique malgré son manque de couleurs. Mais Terrence n'oubliera jamais l'ancien, qu'il a trouvé en ruine, complètement brûlé lors de son retour à Poudlard. Le précédent stade dans lequel il a joué tous ses match, Terrence sait que ce sont les Mangemorts qui l'ont détruits lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

En arrivant à l'entrée du stade, il lance un _Accio_. Un balai vole dans sa direction.

Terrence laisse échapper un sourire. Malgré la remise à plat de Poudlard, certaines habitudes d'élèves ont la dent dure. Il y a _toujours_ des balais stockés en douce aux abords du stade.

Le jeune homme l'enfourche et s'élève dans le ciel dégagé, heureux de sentir le vent sur son visage et s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles lui a manqué.

Il s'élève, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le stade soit tellement petit à ses yeux qu'il ne distingue plus les buts.

Après avoir bien profité de la vue du sol et de sa propre supériorité, il pousse le balai vers le bas et descend comme une flèche vers le sol. Il continue. Continue. Le sol se rapproche. Toujours, toujours plus près. Les buts sont de nouveau discernables. L'air lui fait plisser les yeux. Il a coupé sa respiration. Le sol se rapproche encore et encore. Il peut distinguer les vagues de sables au sol. Plus proche, encore plus proche.

Et au dernier moment, il redresse.

En poussant un immense cri gorgé d'adrénaline, il s'en va zigzaguer entre les buts et les fondations du stade. Il pique, vire, tourbillonne, roule.

Imagine qu'il est poursuivit par des adversaires imaginaires.

Il visualise Graham qui tente de lui prendre le souafle.

Bell qui s'interpose pour lui prendre sa prise.

Les jumeaux Weasley qui essayent de lui donner des coups de batte.

Johnson qui vole vers lui avec un rugissement guerrier.

Spinnet qui vole à deux pas derrière lui.

Dubois qui gueule sur les Gryffondor pour les encourager.

Roger Davies qui effectue un tonneau pour lui mettre un coup.

Cédric Diggory qui vole en ras-motte au dessus du sol.

Les vivants se joignent aussi au tableau.

Marcus plonge sur Dubois pour lui mettre un coup de manche à balais sur la tête.

Lucian s'en va faire le joli-coeur auprès de Maxine O'Flaherty.

Harry Potter zigzague devant lui pour trouver le vif d'or.

Le terrain lui parait bondé. C'est le chaos dans son imaginaire. Mais cela n'en demeure pas moins génial.

Après de longues minutes à rêver et voler, Terrence ralenti pour faire du surplace. Sa rêverie prend fin et le terrain redevient vide.

Fatigué, il s'allonge sur son balai toujours en vol à vingt mètre au dessus du sol et détend ses muscles en souriant.

Il revient parfois voler à Poudlard. Toujours en imaginant des matchs de Quidditch fictifs incluant des personnes décédées et des traitres.

C'est une façon de rendre hommage à des gens qui ont comptés pour lui.

Il _refuse_ de les oublier.

Terrence n'est pas inquiet concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sorcier est de moins en moins performant en Legilimencie et il a toujours coupé court aux souvenirs de Terrence impliquant le Quidditch. Il suffit que le stade apparaisse dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour que le mage noir passe à la scène suivante. Comme si tout ce qui avait attrait au Quidditch l'ennuyait prodigieusement.

Les raisons derrière la présence de Terrence sur le balais sont donc à l'abri.

Il peut continuer de faire de ce stade son jardin secret. Son refuge.

Il demeure libre de s'adresser au ciel, en direction des personnes à qui il rend régulièrement hommage.

" - On se retrouvera. "

* * *

**La colline**

Peregrine reprend son équilibre après avoir transplané. La colline devant lui est dépourvue d'arbre mais verdoyante.

Deux cadavres sont allongés dans l'herbe grasse.

Livide, Peregrine s'avance vers les corps.

Les yeux vides d'Olivier Dubois et le corps ensanglanté d'Alicia Spinnet lui font perdre ses moyens.

" - Oh non… Non… "

Savoir est différent de voir.

Et Peregrine ne pouvait pas pleinement assimiler la mort de Spinnet et Dubois avant de l'avoir constaté de ses propres yeux.

Le châtain aux cheveux rebelles et raides tombe à genoux devant le corps de la jeune femme.

Une large tâche de sang a imprégné son haut beige. On l'a poignardé plusieurs fois. Vu l'expression de la jeune femme, ses derniers instants ont dû être douloureux.

Que Peregrine ait été là ou non n'aurait rien changé. Le duo serait mort quand même.

A la limite, il aurait « accidentellement » tué Bell pour lui éviter l'exécution publique et préserver Graham.

Peregrine sent les larmes monter.

Con de Graham. Brave teigne de Bell.

Courageux, courageux Gryffondor qui tombent les uns après les autres pour une guerre qui a de moins en moins de sens.

Graham a hurlé pour Bell. Par Merlin, _ce cri_… Peregrine s'est retenu de crier à son tour. Il n'empêche, quand il a entendu le cri de Graham, il s'est un minimum identifié à lui.

Bell a été une part importante de sa vie. Il l'a charrié au même titre qu'elle l'a charrié. Ils ont fait les quatre-cent coups non pas ensemble, mais l'un contre l'autre.

Peregrine est persuadé que beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ressentent la même chose. Que la mort de Bell les a heurté au même titre que celle de Graham.

Mais Bell et Graham ne sont pas les seuls à être morts aujourd'hui.

Peregrine n'a pas oublié les deux autres noms cités plus tôt.

Spinnet et Dubois.

Eux aussi sont morts après s'être battu comme des lions.

Eux aussi méritent les honneurs et un recueillement.

Le châtain prend doucement la main désormais froide de Spinnet et la caresse avec tout autant de douceur. Il peut sentir les cales dans la main de la brune, résidus de ses années à jouer au Quidditch. Elle était tellement mignonne à Poudlard avec sa peau foncée et ses grands yeux marrons. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de lui faire des crasses durant toute la scolarité.

Mais il se souvient s'être dit un un jour, malgré leur deux ans d'écart, qu'Alicia Spinnet deviendrait plus tard une très belle et intelligente sorcière.

Il avait raison.

Mais il est désormais trop tard pour le lui dire.

Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en embrassant la main froide de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Désolé qu'elle soit morte. Désolé qu'elle ai eu à vivre cette guerre. Désolé pour son attitude à Poudlard.

Désolé d'avoir choisit le mauvais camp aussi.

Bell a trouvé les bons mots en le traitant avec les autres de « sous-merde ».

Il en est bien une.

Peregrine se souvient de ses premiers instants en tant que Mangemort. Il était excité comme pas possible. Il allait combattre pour ramener le monde sorcier dans le droit chemin. Il allait guerroyer aux cotés de grands noms que ses parents ont glorifié durant toute son enfance, mais aussi aux côtés de potes qu'il apprécie.

Il a rapidement déchanté.

Déjà parce que les contes glorieux que lui ont vendu ses parents sont des bobards.

La guerre, c'est sale.

Torturer des gens, qu'ils soient sorciers ou Moldus, est abjecte. Tuer d'anciens camarades d'école est un supplice. Tuer des enfants qui n'ont même pas conscience d'être des sorciers est indescriptible.

Les cris des victimes ne sont pas une douce mélopée dont on s'abreuve sans limite avant de trouver le sommeil.

En plus, ce régime est cynique et a de moins en moins de sens… La population sorcière du pays a chuté de façon dramatique à cause des deux derniers conflits. La communauté courre tellement à la catastrophe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû faire des concessions sur le traitement des sorciers de Sang-Mêlé.

Faire tuer et torturer pour au final faire marche arrière.

Ce conflit est devenu stérile.

Au moins, les Gryffondor comme Bell, Spinnet et Dubois ont choisis le bon camp.

Peregrine est prisonnier du sien.

Le jeune homme embrasse une deuxième et dernière fois la main de Spinnet avant de la reposer au sol. Il prend ensuite le corps dans ses bras pour l'amener aux côtés de celui d'Olivier Dubois. La raideur du cadavre et son identité alourdissent son poids dans les bras pourtant musclés de Peregrine.

" - Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ", murmure t-il avec une grimace coupable.

Spinnet, comme tant d'autres, aurait dû avoir une vie. Un avenir. Un chez-soi. Un compagnon ou une compagne, ainsi que des enfants si tel était leur souhait.

Ce conflit, auquel Peregrine participe bien malgré lui, leur a arraché ce droit.

Il pose doucement Spinnet à côté de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Les yeux vides de Dubois sont involontairement tournés vers le cadavre de son amie. Peregrine s'assoit par terre, au niveau du crâne du jeune homme. Il secoue la tête avec tristesse et pose une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son ancien adversaire avant de laisser sa main rejoindre le visage de Dubois pour lui fermer les paupières.

" - T'en fait pas Dubois. Je vais forcément payer un jour pour tout ça ", dit-il dans le vide en reniflant un bon coup.

Son ainé ne lui répond pas. Mais il peut aisément imaginer le retour de Dubois dans sa tête : « Si c'est moi qui te le fait payer, tu vas prendre cher ».

Un léger rire échappe à Peregrine. Il essuie la larme qui commence à envahir le coin de son oeil droit.

Quelle situation de merde.

" - Jolivert ! ", appelle Peregrine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un « crack » retentit et un elfe de maison habillé avec une taie d'oreiller apparait devant lui. Son nez long et crochu frétille pendant qu'il parle à l'héritier de la famille qu'il sert depuis de nombreuses années.

" - Monsieur m'a appelé ? Que peut faire Jolivert pour le bon vouloir de monsieur ? "

" - Sors la baguette de mon père. Tu as des sorts à jeter. "

Jolivert à fait le choix de ne pas rejoindre la révolte des elfes de maison contre le régime de Voldemort. Ou alors il s'est lancé dans un double jeu et espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Peregrine ne sait pas.

" - Oui Monsieur. Tout ce que Monsieur désire. "

" - Je veux que tu jettes un sort aux deux cadavres à côté de nous pour les préserver des bêtes et des intempéries. On va sûrement venir les chercher dans les prochaines heures. Je veux qu'ils soient protégés en attendant. "

Peregrine ne peut pas jeter le sort avec sa propre baguette. N'importe quel Mangemort pourrait l'analyser et visualiser les précédents sorts lancés. Un sort comme celui là attirerait trop l'attention.

Il faut que ce soit Jolivert.

L'elfe s'exécute. Un halo blanc enveloppe les corps des anciens Gryffondor avant de s'évanouir.

C'est bien. Même si l'Ordre met du temps à venir les chercher, ils seront toujours intacts et pourront être rendu dans un état correct à leurs proches.

Peregrine se relève et regarde une dernière fois les visages de celui et celle qu'il ne reverra jamais.

" - Très bien Jolivert. Maintenant, emmène moi à la maison. "

L'elfe au long nez et aux yeux bleus s'incline et lui prend la main. Peregrine grimace en sentant la peau de l'elfe contre la sienne, sorte le cuir tanné et râpeux plein de crasse. Il ne dit rien parce que durant les prochaines minutes, il va complètement être à la merci de Jolivert.

Ils transplanent directement dans la chambre à coucher du jeune homme. Ses yeux noisettes retrouvent complètement leur capacité au bout de quelques secondes. Son lit aux draps rayés de blanc et de vert est toujours défait. C'est vrai qu'il faisait une grasse matinée avant d'être appelé.

" - Ne touche absolument à rien avant de partir Jolivert. Tout doit rester comme dans mes souvenirs de ce matin. "

L'elfe s'incline encore une fois et le jeune homme voit bien que le petit serviteur a compris ce qui va suivre.

Combien de fois cette scène s'est-elle déroulée ?

Le massif jeune homme avance jusqu'à son fauteuil de lecture, juste à coté de la fenêtre, et prend en main le livre qu'il a entamé la veille.

" - Utilise la baguette de mon père pour extraire les souvenirs de ces trois dernières heures. De mon réveil jusqu'à notre retour ici. "

L'elfe s'exécute et pose la baguette magique sur la tempe de son maitre. Il l'éloigne au bout de quelques instants. De longs fils lumineux et argentés suivent.

Ce sont les souvenirs de la convocation, des exécutions de Bell et Graham, mais aussi la démarche de Peregrine d'aller se recueillir auprès de Spinnet et Dubois. Une fiole apparait dans la main de l'elfe, qui enferme les fils de sa mémoire dedans.

L'elfe les stocke dans un endroit caché à la demande de Peregrine.

Toutes les scènes de tortures, tous les meurtres, les malversations, les actes de cruautés, les enlèvements, les chantages… Tout, absolument tout ce à quoi Peregrine a assisté est extrait de son esprit et stocké dans des fioles gardées par Jolivert.

Si jamais Peregrine meurt ou est emprisonné, l'elfe a pour instruction de porter les fioles à l'Ordre du Phénix afin qu'ils puissent les examiner avec une Pensine.

Le but n'est pas de racheter une virginité au jeune homme ou de négocier une potentielle liberté. Non… L'ancien Serpentard sait qu'il mérite d'être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

Ce qu'il veut empêcher, c'est que des Mangemorts s'en sortent comme la dernière fois.

Qu'ils mentent en plaidant qu'ils ont été menacés ou soumis à des sortilèges. Et qu'on les écoute et les _croie_ pour finalement les laisser en liberté.

Non, cette fois, les monstres ne louvoieront pas pour échapper à la justice.

Les souvenirs de Peregrine doivent servir à emprisonner ceux qui l'ont mérité et à innocenter ceux qui sont accusés à tort d'être entrés de leur plein gré dans le camp des Mangemorts.

" - Maintenant, tu vas me jeter un _Oubliette_ qui effacera tous mes souvenirs à partir de mon départ du manoir Malfoy. Pendant ma confusion, tu me jetteras un sortilège de l'Imperium pour me contraindre à ne pas aller sur la colline où tu m'as trouvé. Sois précis et appliqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas comprendre la manoeuvre. "

Peregrine donne des instructions, mais il fait complètement confiance à l'elfe.

Il n'a aucun souvenir que Jolivert soit déjà intervenu de la sorte sur lui. Mais quelque chose dans l'assurance de l'elfe et l'aspect mécanique de ses gestes lui souffle qu'il a déjà de nombreuses fois sollicité le serviteur.

Le système a été mis en place par Peregrine peu après la mort de son père. Outre la mine de trésors que constituent ses souvenirs pour l'Ordre, agir ainsi lui permet de se comporter comme il le veut. Tout est couvert derrière en faisant appel à Jolivert. L'elfe lui fait oublier toutes ses actions répréhensibles envers son propre camp et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut trouver aucune scène incriminantes dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Et comme Peregrine ne se souvient jamais d'avoir eu recours à l'elfe, c'est encore plus sécurisant.

Il est visible dans son esprit qu'il a à sa disposition une possibilité telle que Jolivert. Mais jamais aucune scène montrant qu'il y a _réellement_ fait appel.

En fait, Peregrine ne sait jamais si Jolivert va vraiment répondre à son appel avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse.

" - Merci Jolivert ", dit Peregrine à l'elfe avec un micro-sourire avant d'ouvrir le livre dans ses mains pour replonger dans la page déjà lu la veille.

Il se souviendra d'être allé à l'exécution de Bell. Il se souviendra de la mort de Graham et de la douleur sincère qu'il a ressentit. Il se souviendra d'avoir quitté le manoir des Malfoy. Ce sera un peu flou, mais il se souviendra d'être rentré directement chez lui après l'exécution et de s'être plongé dans le livre entamé la veille pour calmer son esprit tourmenté par la perte d'un proche.

Parfait. Insoupçonnable.

" - Tout ce que demande le maitre ", répond Jolivert avec un petit sourire en s'inclinant.

En voyant ce sourire, Peregrine est persuadé que l'elfe travaille pour le compte de l'Ordre. Et que ses souvenirs sont déjà largement utilisés par les rebelles.

Qu'importe. Du moment que l'elfe prend soin de la baguette de son regretté père et jette les sorts que Peregrine lui demande de temps à autres, tout va bien.

Cette mascarade ne durera plus bien longtemps de toute façon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à l'agonie.

* * *

**Demeure des Zabini**

Blaise se sert un verre de vin blanc et en renifle le contenu. La bouteille entamée la veille est encore bonne bien qu'ils aient oubliés de la refermer avec un bouchon.

" - Tu veux un verre Théo ? "

" - Non. Pas pour l'instant. "

Blaise se tourne vers son compagnon. Théodore Nott, qui a enlevé sa robe de Mangemort pour la laisser choir par terre, est assit devant son bureau.

Il tient une plume dans une main et un parchemin pas plus grand qu'un petit doigt dans l'autre. Des gouttes d'encre coulent de la plume d'écriture pour s'écraser sur le bois du meuble. La tâche grossit encore et encore, mais Théo ne bouge toujours pas.

" - Je n'arrive pas à choisir quoi écrire ", dit d'une voix plaintive le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains très bouclés.

" - Va au plus direct. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place de toute façon. "

" - Aide-moi. "

" - Bell, Spinnet, Dubois morts. Pas la peine de le dire pour Graham, ça ne les intéresse pas. "

" - C'est tellement froid écrit comme ça… "

" - C'est censé être un rapport d'espion. Pas une éloge funèbre ou un poème. "

Théo se tait, sa voix remplacée par le son d'une plume qui gratte un parchemin.

Blaise soupire. Il est évident que Théo ne va pas bien.

Lui-même ne se sent pas dans son assiette.

Voir Bell mourrir n'a pas été une expérience agréable. Et avec la mort de Graham qui s'est rajouté derrière… Blaise ne peut pas dire que le grand brun était un ami proche. Mais n'importe qui possédant un minimum d'empathie a forcément ressentit quelque chose en le voyant s'effondrer devant le cadavre de Katie Bell.

Sans parler de sa mort monstrueuse…

Blaise secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser de son esprit la vision du corps de Graham en train de disparaître à l'intérieur de celui de Nagini.

Il doit se montrer fort. Garder la tête froide. Pour Théo.

S'il faiblit lui aussi, le duo pourrait décider de faire une connerie qu'ils regretteront.

Le jeune homme brun à l'allure élancée sert un deuxième verre de vin et s'avance vers le bureau et son compagnon. Les yeux bleus de Théo fixent le petit parchemin sur lequel il vient d'écrire. La pâleur sur son visage atteste qu'il ne va pas bien.

Blaise pose le verre de vin juste devant lui.

" - Bell a été tellement courageuse… Elle mérite plus qu'un banal « mort ». "

" - Je sais Théo. L'Ordre va se charger de lui rendre un bel hommage. C'est pour ça qu'on leur envoi ce message. "

Blaise pose une main réconfortante et affectueuse sur la nuque de son compagnon. Ses doigts vont se perdre dans les boucles courtes et moyennement disciplinées qu'il aime tant.

D'habitude, Théo est très demandeur de ce genre de caresses. Pas aujourd'hui. Les précédentes heures l'ont trop éprouvé.

Blaise pousse un long sifflement aigu et légèrement chantant. Après quelques secondes, un rat s'approche du duo en trottinant. Avec son pelage marron et ses cicatrices, il ressemble à un banal, bien que très gros, rat dégoût.

Ce rat, c'est le meilleur allié de Blaise et Théo pour échanger avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

" - Allez tiens. Amène ça à qui tu sais ", ordonne Blaise après avoir accroché le petit message à la patte du rat.

Les correspondances par hiboux, chouettes, chats et chiens sont surveillées. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est haut placé dans la hiérarchie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait pas surveiller ses troupes dites « de confiance ».

Cependant, et c'est bien dommage pour eux, les Mangemorts n'ont pas pensé aux rats. Ces petites bêtes sont tout aussi intelligentes que les autres espèces, bien plus discrètes et en plus, elle sont tellement nombreuses en ce bas monde qu'elles passent facilement inaperçues.

Vraiment l'allié parfait pour un dangereux rôle d'espion.

Le rat file sans un couinement ou un bruit. Juste de « tic-tic-tic » de ses griffes sur le plancher.

Blaise boit une gorgée de vin avant de se retourner vers Théo, qui fixe toujours le bois du bureau sans bouger.

Quand il prend enfin la parole, c'est avec une voix fatiguée.

" - J'en peux plus Blaise. J'en ai assez de continuer à assister à des exécutions sans rien faire. De jouer le parfait petit Mangemort avide de sang. De torturer et tuer quand on m'en donne l'ordre. De voir la gueule et d'entendre le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

" - N'oublies pas la voix insupportable de Bellatrix Lestrange ", le taquine son compagnon.

Théo goutte peu à la plaisanterie et l'exprime en frappant le bureau avec le bout de ses doigts. Il a toujours fait ça. Même à Poudlard.

Cela fait partie de ces tics qui ont faire fondre Blaise.

" - Sérieusement Blaise. J'en ai assez. Il faut qu'on arrête ce double-jeu. C'est n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'on parvient à faire avec nos positions, c'est d'annoncer des morts et deux ou trois raids par mois. Il est temps qu'on rejoigne officiellement l'Ordre et que l'on combatte dans leur rang. "

" - Non. "

Blaise se place à côté de Théo et prend l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Les yeux bleus fatigués de l'homme qu'il aime ouvertement depuis leur Septième année quittent le bureau pour accrocher les siens. Le brun pourrait s'y perdre des heures sans rien dire.

Mais il a un message à faire passer. Et il est vital que Théo le comprenne bien.

Cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils jouent ensemble le rôle d'espion sans que cela ne leur retombent dessus. Il ne faut pas tout gâcher maintenant à cause d'une mauvaise journée.

" - Pourquoi non Blaise ? ", demande d'une voix fatiguée Théo. " Pourquoi doit-on encore et toujours se cacher ? Etre ce que nous ne sommes pas ? Regarde Bell. Regarde comment elle s'est battue bravement et… "

" - Elle est morte. "

Le châtain pousse un râle désapprobateur et veut enlever sa main de celle de Blaise. Ce dernier ne le laisse pas partir.

" - Bell est morte Théo. C'est la vérité. Avec panache oui. Avec courage sans conteste. Avec honneur indéniablement. Il n'empêche. Elle. Est. Morte ", insiste-t-il en tapant du doigt sur le bureau.

" - On finit tous par mourir Blaise. C'est la guerre ", rétorque Théo en fronçant les sourcils. " Et nous avons choisis s'y participer. Même si c'était d'abord dans un camp puis dans l'autre. "

" - Ce n'est pas une _obligation_ Théo. Nous sommes des Serpentard. Nous sommes malins. Et nous savons comment _survivre_. "

Rappeler son côté Serpentard à Théodore Nott est une vieille rengaine un peu trop souvent utilisée par Blaise. Mais elle reste diablement efficace.

Son compagnon est doublement attentif et ouvert à ses arguments.

" - Notre situation est loin d'être confortable Théo. C'est éreintant, usant, je suis d'accord. Mais cela reste moins dangereux que d'avoir son nom et sa tête affichée sur la liste des personnes à abattre. Laisse les risques aux têtes brûlés de Gryffondor et leurs suiveurs de Poufsouffle. Laisse les sorciers stupides plonger la tête la première dans la bataille et le danger. Je veux voir la fin de cette guerre et la vivre avec toi Théo. Alors je fais le choix de ne pas rejoindre ouvertement le camp des stupides qui prennent tous les risques. "

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se penche légèrement pour aller chercher son verre de vin jusqu'à présent laissé intact.

Encore un signe qu'il est attentif à ce que dit Blaise.

Le brun a remarqué que le père de Théo agit de la même façon.

Heureusement, le fils n'a l'air de n'avoir hérité que cet aspect là du Mangemort de la première heure.

Sa cruauté, son goût pour la violence et la torture, sa dévotion à Voldemort…

Tout cet héritage, Théo l'a jeté derrière lui comme une vieille chaussette.

Il a fait ce choix en toute conscience parce que justement, il a grandit dans un environnement prônant la voie de Voldemort. Théo a passé son enfance à se faire formater par son père pour devenir sa parfaite copie.

C'est Poudlard qui lui a permis de multiplier les angles et les perspectives. De se rendre compte qu'un autre monde, un _meilleur_ monde, est possible sans la présence de Voldemort et de ses doctrines.

Théo a compris que si les né-Moldus sont moins nobles que les Sangs-Pur et légèrement dangereux pour la tradition, ce ne sont pas pour autant des voleurs de magie qui méritent d'être exterminés. Il a en outre compris que les recherches en magie noire de Voldemort sont dangereuses pour l'équilibre du monde.

Théo a compris qu'il serait plus heureux dans un monde sans Voldemort.

Le jeune homme veut tracer sa propre voie. Le père pense, à tord, avoir réussit à l'imposer. Et Blaise espère être là le jour où le vieux fou se rendra compte qu'il s'est planté sur toute la ligne.

Pareil pour la mère de Blaise.

Le brun a hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle se rendra compte que son propre fils espionne les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

" - Contenir Voldemort en dehors de nos souvenirs dangereux est devenu ultra simple. De la pisse de chat. On ne risque rien dans notre position actuelle. Et malgré tout ce que tu me dis, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Ce que nous faisons est très important pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est peut-être que l'annonce de morts et « deux ou trois raids » par mois, mais c'est important. Grâce à nous, l'Ordre peut définitivement confirmer que l'un de ses membres est décédé et ne va donc pas accepter par erreur dans ses rangs une personne ayant pris du polynectar. Et pour les raids… Je suis certain que les familles que nous avons contribué à sauver sont bien contentes que nous ayons prévenu l'Ordre que les Mangemorts allaient se lancer à leur poursuite. Moi en tout cas, je nous en serait très reconnaissant ! "

Théo ricane légère et amène la main de Blaise vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec affection.

Le sorcier brun goûte à la sensation et se penche pour encadrer le visage de son compagnon avec cette même main qu'il vient d'embrasser, avant de lui-même laisser ses lèvres se perdre dans les boucles épaisses de Théo.

" - Je n'arrive pas à me regarder dans le miroir Blaise ", se lamente Théo en caressant la main qui lui tient le visage.

" - Moi non plus ", confie Blaise avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. " Quand tout sera fini, je te promet que cela changera. On ne sera pas des héros, loin de là. Mais compte sur moi pour rappeler à Potter ce qu'il nous _doit_. "

* * *

**Maison des Pucey**

La porte de sa chambre se referme. Le grincement très léger atteste de la douceur avec laquelle est effectué le geste.

La mère d'Adrian ne veut pas qu'il se réveille. Elle croit qu'il dort enfin.

Elle se trompe.

Adrian se redresse de son lit et recrache par terre la potion de sommeil qu'il a stocké à mi-chemin de sa gorge. Non. Il ne dort pas et ne veut pas dormir.

Comment pourrait-il dormir ?

Son meilleur ami est _mort_ sous ses yeux et a fini _avalé_ par un serpent.

Graham. Oh Graham… Espèce d'idiot.

Adrian a compris que Graham avait des sentiments pour la Gryffondor avant même de devenir ami avec lui.

Il l'a vu parce que durant ses jeunes années à Poudlard, lui aussi a été dans la même situation.

Il avait des sentiments pour Katie Bell.

La brune était elle aussi dans l'année en dessous de lui. Mais à partir du moment où ils ont mutuellement intégré l'équipe de Quidditch, elle s'est imposée dans la vie d'Adrian.

Il ne pouvait plus passer à côté d'elle.

Mais il n'a jamais donné de suite parce qu'il n'a jamais été courageux.

Il n'est pas comme Cassius ou Blaise, à rire de tout et à envoyer chier le monde pour tracer sa route. Adrian est un Sang-Mêlé au lignage noble par sa mère, mais il a toujours eu conscience qu'à Serpentard, il était sur la sellette. Un élément inférieur que le reste de la maison pouvait décider de prendre en grippe, rendant ainsi sa scolarité invivable.

Exprimer ouvertement des sentiments pour Bell aurait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Et il n'a jamais été prêt à aller aussi loin pour une fille.

Alors il a tassé, tassé, encore et encore ses sentiments pour la Gryffondor. Il a tout étouffé jusqu'à parvenir à ne ressentir qu'une légère affection pour elle.

Arrivé à sa Quatrième année, c'était bon. Il pouvait regarder et échanger avec la brune sans avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade.

Pourquoi elle et pas des filles de son année comme Johnson ou Spinnet ? Il n'en sait rien.

C'est comme ça, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Graham s'est posé exactement les même questions. Et, comme lui, n'a jamais eu ses réponses.

Adrian frotte une nouvelle fois son bras droit, celui qui porte la Marque des ténèbres. Cette zone de peau le gratte depuis qu'il a reçu la marque d'allégeance des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, la sensation est encore plus insupportable.

Graham… Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu perdre ainsi son meilleur ami ?

Adrian éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Pour être libre d'exprimer pleinement son deuil et sa colère, il jette un sort de silence à la pièce.

Le brun au menton proéminent ne veut pas que sa mère et son père rappliquent. Il veut enfin être seul pour pleurer librement son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il a secrètement aimé étant gamin.

Bell et son éternelle queue de cheval brune… Sa petit soeur, qu'il a tué et torturé en France, arborait exactement la même coiffure et les mêmes yeux gris-verts expressifs. Une copie conforme.

Pour Adrian, tuer la gamine revenait à tuer Bell à l'époque où il nourrissait des sentiments pour elle.

Ça l'a _brisé_.

Il s'est réfugié chez Graham juste après parce qu'il savait le le brun massif ne le jugerait pas et accueillerait ses complaintes avec bienveillance. S'il existait un Mangemort qui pouvait comprendre, c'était bien _lui_.

Sa mère et son père n'auraient pas écouté. Pas compris. Ils ont pleinement adhéré dans le régime de Voldemort afin d'assurer un avenir à leur famille. D'autres familles haut placées comme les Flint, les Montague ou les Nott les ont grandement encouragé. Particulièrement les amis de Quidditch d'Adrian, qui voulaient le savoir en sécurité. Une lignée mélangée comme la leur n'était pas censé monter aussi haut dans la hiérarchie. Quand l'occasion s'est présentée, les Pucey n'ont pas marché, ils ont couru.

Noircissant au passage leurs âmes et détruisant petit à petit leur fils désormais prisonnier d'un système.

Adrian n'a jamais dit la vérité à Graham. Que lui aussi avait nourrit des sentiments pour Bell.

C'était le passé. Pas la peine de compliquer les choses avec son meilleur ami.

Adrian pensait aussi sincèrement, mais apparemment à tord, que le passé n'avait plus aucune conséquence.

L'épisode de la France lui a prouvé le contraire.

Tous les actes de torture et de cruauté qu'Adrian a été forcé de commettre par la suite ont contribué à le briser. Encore et toujours plus.

Son coeur s'est fait déchiqueter par le régime, ses parents et les Mangemorts. Petit à petit. Lambeau par lambeau.

Comme une orange qu'on épluche morceau par morceau avec les ongles.

Comment peut-il continuer ? Voir demain ? Graham était le seul qui comprenait son mal-être. Le seul à trouver les mots pour lui apporter du réconfort au milieu de cette existence de merde.

Adrian, de son côté, trouvait les mots pour soutenir son ami fidèle au régime mais malheureux.

Ils étaient devenus un duo complémentaire. Une équipe soudée qui se faisait mutuellement survivre.

Sans sa mère et Cassius, Adrian aurait jeté un sort au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'empêcher de tuer Graham. Il aurait trahis et serait mort avec son meilleur ami.

Pas qu'Adrian veuille mourrir. Au contraire, il veut vivre. Mais une réelle existence.

Pas cette vie de merde qui le pousse à torturer et tuer des innocents.

Les hurlements de la petite soeur de Bell envahissent sans prévenir son esprit. Ça arrive parfois.

Elle le supplie d'arrêter de lui faire de mal, de l'épargner.

Adrian sanglote de plus belle en ramenant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Les cris ne s'arrêtent pas.

Ceux de Katie Bell se rajoutent par dessus. Ça c'est nouveau. Et c'est _insupportable_.

Adrian a _mal_.

Deux têtes brunes ensanglantées à queue de cheval dansent dans la tête du jeune homme.

Graham complète le trio.

Non... non.. Pas lui ! Pitié pas Graham !

Ses bras massifs entourent le corps de Katie Bell, qui tient dans ses propres bras celui de sa chétive petite soeur. Graham hurle et pleure avec elles tout en regardant Adrian.

Le vivant ne supporte pas cette vision, ces cris. Il pleure, pleure, pleure. Supplie Merlin, Circé, Salazar, Godric ou n'importe qui que ça s'arrête.

Son bras droit le lance. Il le gratte à nouveau. Il sent de l'humidité sur le bout de ses doigts et entre ses ongles. Il s'est tellement gratté la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il s'est ouvert la peau et saigne.

Mais il continue à gratter tout en suppliant que les cris s'arrêtent.

Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Adrian pleure et frappe son lit en même temps. Graham pleure avec lui. Les soeurs Bell aussi.

Et son bras le gratte. Gratte. _Tellement_.

Le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres envahie à son tour l'esprit d'Adrian.

Le son oppressif et maléfique recouvre les hurlements des trois jeunes gens.

Ce rire insupportable et gerbant, Adrian a l'impression qu'il émane de son bras.

Ses yeux marrons plein de larmes, Adrian relève la manche de sa robe de Mangemort. La Marque est là. Immobile bien qui striée par des écorchures rouges.

Le jeune homme approche son oreille du tatouage. Le volume sonore ne change pas mais il en est persuadé, le rire vient de là.

Et Adrian gratte, gratte et gratte pour faire disparaître le rire qui lui vrille la tête. Rien à faire. Le son ne change pas.

Tait toi ! Tais toi !

Ses sanglots se transforment en cris incohérents. Mélange de pleurs et d'appels monosyllabiques.

Ses ongles grattent, grattent, déchirent la peau et le tatouage. Mais la Marque des Ténèbres réapparait toujours, encre noire visible à travers la chair sanguinolente.

Et ce rire… Ce rire… Il continue. Encore et encore.

Avec en arrière fond les hurlements de souffrance des personnes qu'Adrian pleure.

C'est la faute de la marque.

Adrian le _sait_.

Tais toi… Mais tais toi !

Disparaît saloperie ! Disparaît et rend moi mon meilleur ami et la fille que j'ai aimé ! Rend moi ma paix et ma vie !

Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît ! Disparaît !

Le rire continue toujours.

Il écrase les voix de ses victimes.

Les yeux exorbités et fous, le jeune homme empoigne sa baguette avec la main gauche. Il l'approche de son bras droit et la place juste en dessous de son coude.

Quand il prononce le sort, la voix d'Adrian est hystérique et folle.

_" - SECTUMSEPRA_ ! "

* * *

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**Jojo jusqu'au bout hein ? XD**_

_**J'ai beaucoup aimé (comme à mon habitude) écrire avec des points de vue différents, des opinions et profils variés.**_

_**Ne pas se retrouver personnellement dans ce qu'on écrit est intéressant.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions et remarques si le coeur vous en dit. C'est toujours intéressant pour l'autrice.**_

**_Si j'ai publié les trois chapitres en même temps, c'est parce que j'estime que c'est le genre d'histoire à lire en une fois. Pour être mieux plonger dans l'ambiance. Faire mieux le parallèle entre des points de vus différents qui racontent les même scènes. En plus, la chronologie est très courte malgré l'exploration du passé._**

**_Mieux à lire et publier en une fois quoi._**

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu en tout cas.**_

_**Laissez des coms siou plait ! ;) **_


End file.
